(Para)Normal Days
by Chikaniwa
Summary: When he agreed with the debt collectors, sent courtesy by his dead beat guardian, to do something to clear the money Cross borrowed. Well he never thought to do something like that! Now how was he going to himself out of this situation!
1. Chapter 1

I had the strongest urge to write a Poker pairing. I love Yullen, but there's something so charming about Tyki. Fuck it, best of both worlds!

Details should I mention? Uhm, this is AU, though need it be said? It will be funny for the most part, but a romance needs some drama...cause that's how I roll? Rated T because I'm not sure and it's always safe to assume a higher rating.

I want to apologize for any grammatical errors and mistakes that I've missed to correct! But please enjoy!

I want to mention this was inspired slightly by a manga called _Konya mo Nemurenai_ by Yamamoto Kotetsuko. However this is no crossover or copy pasta of it with DGM characters! There are just a few elements from the manga I am using.

I do not own DGM and all rights belong to Katsura Hoshino. Moreover, I do not own _Konya mo Nemurenai_ and all that rights go to Yamamoto Kotetsuko.

* * *

Really. The only person he had to blame was himself for getting into this… oh bloody god. Who was he kidding?! He couldn't stand to be considerate right now! Forget it all! _It's all Cross Marian fault!_ He couldn't pretend that it wasn't Cross's fault! It's all because Cross refused to work like some normal individual! Why was he stuck with a guardian that just had to be a complete arsehole.

IT"S ALL HIS GUARDIAN FAULT. No argument, no debate. All credit goes to Cross, similar to the pile of debts his guardian had accumulated. Which by the way, he had the utmost fortunate… as his guardian would put it, to be given from him. In fact, it was all Cross ever gave him… Sad wasn't it?

He hasn't heard from his guardian in months and it had been a lovely, absolutely heavenly these few months. So the next time he hears from him, this is what happens.

Here he was just minding his own business and _working hard_ when suddenly appeared these two burly men. They asked him if he was Allen Walker. Did he mention that this was only his third day in this city? He had been accepted by a university that Cross enrolled him in and without his permission. He found out only two weeks before classes started. It was a real hassle to move and prepare for. As a result, he didn't really have time to enjoy the city and explore the city. He knew nothing about the area and… to top if off, today was the first day school began.

Guess where he was suppose to be and wasn't? He'll have to make up something. Forge a doctor's note?

Obviously he wanted no part in these men's business. However they knew his name and that could only mean one thing: Cross sent them to him. Yes the responsible adult, one that was suppose to look after him, was the culprit that sent him these dubious men to him. All so he could to pay for the money his _legal guardian_ borrowed from these shady corporations. No matter how much he begged or complained to Cross to stop, it all fell onto deaf ears. Anyways, no point in running if they knew his name. The only thing was to somehow appease these men, trick them, run away, or his personal favorite: POKER. Poker was his true savior and has gotten him out of so many situations that he's lost count right now.

However he couldn't just outright challenge them. He had do his song and dance, soften these men to think he was a weak boy and play with their ego. So here he was following these not so honest men to some shady part of town. Oh even better, if he even managed to escaped… how the in the bloody seven seas was he going to get home. He was beyond lost. Was there a word worse than getting lost?

They stopped at an alleyway. Oh what a treat, an alleyway! As if he hasn't been intimidated by that before, honestly alleyways were getting old. They weren't creepy anymore, they stopped to be when he was three months under Cross's care. Couldn't these debt collectors muscle men think of something new? He was getting tired of seeing the same act over and over again. They always brought him somewhere that's suppose to bully him, then they'll act tough, and then ask for their money.

"Listen kid, Cross Marian owes us a lot of money…" The fat, brown haired man spoke with an odd ring around his nose.

He almost snorted out loud in amusement. They weren't the only one hankering for the money Cross owed them. They had to get in line… a really long line. It was amazing how much debts Cross could rack up.

The man gave him a thick, not as thick as he normally saw, but still pretty thick bundle of receipts. With the amount of receipts he's accumulated, he wondered if he could recycle them… maybe toilet paper? Oh! Burn them for heat so he wouldn't have to pay for the heat bills. Smart one there Walker, the boy praised to himself mentally.

"And we were told you would pay us. So cough it up." The skinny, blonde haired man, who was wearing a red beanie demanded in gruff voice.

Damn how was he going to get himself out of this one? He could play the poor, innocent school boy card? Well worth a shot. "Please... " He pleaded desperately and mustered the best puppy eye face he had. "Can't we work something out? I promise.. to pay whatever my guardian owes you eventually." He'll admit the last part was just bloody murder.

The two men who had taken him away from the subway where there were witnesses, looked at each other. The blonde one takes his phone out to make a private call leaving him with the brown haired man.

Hey! Maybe it worked! He thought cheerfully to himself.

The two nodded at each other as if they had some plan worked out and Allen wouldn't lie. It did make him a bit nervous.

"Well kid, we can clear the bill if you promise to do a job for us."

"What sort of job?" He found himself asking reluctantly.

"You have to agree first and then we'll show you."

Against his better judgement he agreed as it was similar to a boy taking candy from stranger. To be fair, he thought it would be something simple. Like a messenger, work part time, delivery boy, or something. He never expected was about to come next.

Again the men lead him through even more parts of the city he didn't recognize. It was rather unsettling just how battered and dinky the building he was entering. They climbed a few steps and went inside a room. Allen noted that there were strange symbols all around the walls of the room in red and in the middle was a very large bed, fit for two. It was odd that in this building there was just a room with a bed and a cameras in front of it. Just what are they doing?

"Is he the kid?" A nice looking man with dirty blonde hair man asked, who wore a white robe.

"Yea."

"Did you tell him?"

"We're about to now. Hey kid!"

Oh! Kid that was him… he was fifteen. He was not a kid! Allen remembered to keep his innocent appearance and stuttered. "Y-Yes?"

"We'll clear the debt your owner if you act in this porn movie with this actor here."

Kid… bed… fit for two… camera… lots of it… porn movie… porn… it's all Cross's fault… one plus one equals…. OH! OH! DEAR LORD! He was going to get raped! The color drained from his already pale skin and his mind really raced to figure out how to really escape from this. Now this was no act that his eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open in horror.

The dirty blonde hair man tilted his chin sideways, revealing the red scar on his left eye and contemplated. "Hmm, this kid actually perfect for this sort of movie to act with me in. White hair and an odd red tattoo."

Be still his beating heart! He lamented to himself silently. Oh bloody hell! He was going to get raped! If there is a God out there and listening, then he wanted to say he was sorry. Even about everything he's said about Cross! So please have mercy and help him right about now because that would absolutely be splendid! "Wait! Wait!" He found himself shouting at a higher register than usual.

"He's even got the voice for it." The actor purred.

A disgusted shiver went up his spine. See normally he was quite with men flirting with him, but in this situation it was a big NOPE. He looked for an escape, but the two burly men were blocking the only getaway. Out of fear, he backed away as the man that he was suppose to this movie walked closer and closer. "Can't we work something out! Anything but this!"

The man with the red beanie replied. "You agreed to do this."

That was true facts, but he didn't mean this! He tried to make a break for it and found himself having a two versus one. Cross made sure he could defend himself in order for him to last longer because he needed someone to pawn all his debts to. It wouldn't do Cross good if he died or was taken away or some nasty thing.

The actor moved away from the fight breaking out and had an annoyed expression on his face. "Don't hurt his face you two!"

Unexpectedly, he tripped on some wires that he didn't see to be fair and not because he was clumsy! Painfully his forehead met the wall. Smooth move there Allen, the boy berated himself.

He was picked up by the two men and felt something sticky when they pulled him away from the wall. Ah blood was on the wall on one of those occult designs on the wall. Wow he really hit himself hard because his head was throbbing painfully. Now he was being held down by the two men and felt the red thread he used as a tie slip off. Panic surged through his body as he scrambled to get them off. They were starting to strip him! However the two men stopped to stare at the wall for some reason, which he wasn't complaining. Though why? Their grip on him loosened and allowed him to take part in what they were staring out.

WOW. He must have honestly, legitimately smashed his head or something to be seeing something like this.

Suddenly the symbol on the wall that had his blood smeared over it… began to glow. _Actually glow._ It was illuminating brightly in an ominous purple with smoke appearing to spill from the concrete wall. Was this some sort computer animated thing? What was even more unbelievable, a foot shot out and eventually another, then arms and finally a man was in the room. He wasn't even here originally nor did he come through the only exit and entrance of this room.

He couldn't help, but find himself questioning. "Is this part of whatever you were making?"

The fat man growled out shocked. "Who the fuck are you?"

The question was directed at the mysterious newcomer: a tall and tanned man with wavy, short, and dark hair. His hair was slicked back, revealing cross marks all around his forehead. "Well, aren't you a rude one?" He frowned, but in his amber eyes, a playful glint could be seen. In a blink of the eye, he was in front of the large man and took a good look at him. "And an unpleasant looking one too."

The fat man tried to punch the man, but his fist went right through the man… wait went right through?

Literally everyone stopped breathing as they all saw the same thing. The fat man's fist went right through him! The man didn't even dodge and there was no way the fat man could have missed at point blank. Allen had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining it, especially when the fat man punched the mysterious man again. Again the punch just passed through the tanned man's face.

With an amused chuckle, the tanned man merely said. "It's cute how you, humans try so hard sometimes. But I guess not as cute as the boy there." And pointed at him.

Allen gawked inelegantly because who wouldn't be?! When a bizarre man that came out of a wall and couldn't be touched. "M-me?!" He found himself stuttered shock. Also why did the man keep referring to them as human? Wasn't he human too?

"Who else?" The tanned man scoffed. "Those three look as horrible as they smell, but you…" The mysterious man didn't need to finish that because he had a feeling what he meant, especially when he had just been called 'cute' a few moments ago. Then there was that predatory smirk to his face that reassured his safety… and… dare he say... chastity?

Quite frankly, he was feeling creeped out by this man… probably more than the three in this room.

"Listen!" The actor snapped annoyed by all the disruption, all he wanted was to make the video and get paid. "If you want in I'm sure you can get into the next video. For now leave or else." His finger poked roughly at the man's black and white suit with each angry burst.

Suddenly the man bursted into laughter and no one knew what was so funny. It wasn't even a funny sort of laugh that one did around friends, but one that resembled to an arrogant king looking down on measly mongrols. The man held his stomach with his hand and the other hand covered his face as he laughed madly. "Sometimes humans have no shame." In a swift and flawless motion, he grabbed onto the actor's wrist and snapped it. A loud cracking noise reverberated in the small room, along with a piercing scream. It was the frightening and almost excited demonic glimmer in the man's amber eyes that scared the two other men. Though they were his escort sent to intimidate him, well let's just say they couldn't take the atmosphere and ran like dogs with their tail in between their legs.

Allen too wanted to run, but he was too kind hearted by nature to do such a thing and leave the other man here. Even if that said man was the actor that wanted to rape him for a porn video. Truly what a saint he could be at times, so why did God not see fit to reward him? Ah maybe it had to do that he didn't really believe in Him. In his want to save the man, he found the courage to stand up and rescue the man. "Stop that!" He pulled the wailing actor away from the maniac.

Though he did a good deed, he found himself being pushed towards the said maniac and out went the coward to leave a fifteen year to fend for himself. It was just a boy and someone who was suppose to be a man?

The excitement in the man seemed to die down and a scowl appeared. "Well that sucks Shounen. Man, humans really have no shame."

"Allen." He just blurted out without even thinking that he just gave some random person his name. Though he really didn't didn't want some odd nickname. He had to deal with Cross calling him an idiot all the time. Besides what did Shounen even mean?

"Allen." The man said, trying the name on his tongue. He reached for something on the top of his head, but whatever it was, wasn't there. "Damn, must have left my hat back there." He mumbled quietly, but nonetheless bowed and extended his hand for a handshake. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Allen, I'm Tyki Mikk."

Allen blinked a bit taken back. This man was acting quite polite for someone who had been emitted such a murderous state early. He carefully returned the handshake, but still no matter who it was as long as they had manners, he too had to abide to the rules of etiquette. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too…Mr. Mikk."

"Tyki, Shounen. Mr. Mikk makes it sound like we're strangers." Tyki frowned displeased.

"It's _Allen_ then Tyki." Allen found himself retorting back. "And technically we are." He should actually be filled with anxiety or alarmed. Yet here he was casually talking to whatever this man was.

A pleasing smirk made its way on Tyki's lips. "Well we should change that?"

"Or better yet, _no_. Goodbye Mr. Mikk _._ " He really should just leave and not get tangled up in whatever sort of thing this person was. He had so much other issues he still needed to untangle and some of them weren't even his guardian's.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute Shounen!"

"Argh!" Allen screamed disturbed and shivered. It was the oddest feeling he had ever felt in his life and he couldn't find the correct words to describe it. How do you describe the feeling of someone that just went through you? Wait did the man just pass through him?! Because now Tyki was in front him, preventing him from taking his leave. "What do you bloody want and who are you?!"

Tyki sighed disappointed. "I told you I'm Tyki Mikk, a demon and it's no fun going straight to business you know, Shounen?"

"Oh well pardon me _Mr. Mikk_ for being too 'serious' _."_ Allen drawled. "I've had quite a long day and- wait a minute did you say demon?" He had to do a double take on the demon part. Did this man come straight from the the loony bin?! Who calls themselves a demon?! Though the true demon was Cross.

"Yep. Did I not mention that earlier?"

"No!"

"Oh I didn't? Oh well, I'm telling you now." Tyki shrugged nonchalantly while Allen was freaking out. So very hastily did Tyki mention. "I'm not kidding. What sort of human looks like this?"

"Demon?! You mean those creatures with horns, tails, wings, red, fire, and are evil?" He gingerly asked as if afraid it was true or a cruel joke.

"Oh that's racist Shounen."

"Wha-?"

"Not all demons look or are like that! Some are very human like, animal like, or both. Some in different shapes and size and colors too! Oh and some are very friendly. We are very diverse unlike you humans."

Allen had a very hard time wrapping his mind around this. For once in his life, he couldn't formulate a coherent sentence and his grade in English was excellent. "So… you… I…"

"Very eloquent Shounen."

"Piss off!" Allen snapped and felt his gentleman mask deteriorate because there was only so much rubbish he could take.

It was Tyki's turn to blink stunned because all he's seen of the boy's polite behavior and the boy appeared to be quite the goody two shoe. Plus, demons could smell how rotten a human's soul was and this boy didn't smell awful. So to hear something so unrefined, well he rather enjoyed it. Then again he always derived a sick pleasure in seeing something so pure to be tainted. Black and white was constantly a joy to fight between! Why pick one?! A delighted smirk formed on the man's lips and Tyki wondered why didn't he come to the human world quicker. He hasn't smiled so much for a long, long time.

Allen groaned and rubbed the temples of his head with his fingers. "Demons don't exist. They are only in fairy tales."

"Fairy tales?" Tyki scoffed offended. "There is nothing fake about us! We, demons, are very real. We just live in a different world than you do."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay! Wait a minute!" Allen suddenly shouted dumbfounded.

"That was a pretty delayed reaction there, Shounen."

"It's Allen!"

"You don't like the nickname I thought of for you?"

"No I don't and-!" Allen stopped himself from continuing when he realized the urgent issue in his situation versus what he prefered to be called. "-and oh my lord! This is not what I want to be talking about." He took a deep breath to calm himself and began to reboot his mind to think more rationally. "Alright, you're here because….?"

"Hey, you're the one who summoned me." Tyki replied with his hands up in defense.

"No I didn't!" Allen protest indignantly.

"Oh? Really? Then explain to me this." Tyki took one of his gloves off, he quickly cupped the boy's cheeks, which he noted was quite soft and pale for a boy his age. What was even more interesting was the scar and it was strangely shaped like a pentagon. However he didn't think too much about the details because that wasn't his focus. What he wanted was to touch the scratch on the boy's forehead. It was a shame for a human who looked so exotic to have a blemish on them like that. He took great enjoyment seeing the poor boy with his eyes fully open in alarm. Oh my, this boy also had such pretty silver eyes, ones he hasn't seen in a human for a long time. Not to mention the hair, a young human boy with snow colored hair! Usually that was privy to when humans got older and uglier. He allowed Allen to break from his hold… for now.

Allen automatically placed his hand on his forehead where Tyki had touched him. However his gaze was on the man's hand where crimson stained his fingers and pointed to the wall where he had fell against.

"Your blood was on this summoning seal." Tyki brought his fingers smeared with his blood towards his mouth. He licked away at the sweet aroma the boy's blood gave away.

"What are you doing?!" Allen shrieked horrified and embarrassed. He grabbed a hold of the man's arm to stop him from putting anymore in his mouth. "That's disgusting and dangerous! You could die from licking my blood!"

Tyki raised an eyebrow and slightly amazed at how this boy could be worried for him. "I'm a demon, Shounen. Human's blood won't kill me." He took advantage of the boy's good intention actions and brought him closer to his body. He pressed the small body against his and it's been awhile since he's been in the presence of a human's soft and warm body. Though he couldn't get the full experience due to all the clothing shielding them. Tyki expected to have full control of restraining the boy and never saw that the boy skillfully escape from him. By twisting his arm and bringing it around. It didn't hurt, but it was just shocking.

"Just what are you doing?!" Allen squawked with all the heat heading up to the boy's cheeks.

Tyki merely smiled slyly making Allen cringed. "Can you stop playing around and tell me how my blood summoned you here?"

Tyki rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you humans not know anything about magic or demons anymore?"

"We live in the age of information and quite frankly, there isn't much about proof about demons and magic."

"Hmmm, interesting Shounen."

"It's _Allen_." Allen gritted his teeth irritated at how many times he's had to correct this… demon.

"Anyways _Shounen,_ out of all the fake symbols in this room, you picked the lottery."

"Oh joy." Allen muttered deadpan. Why do all these weird events happen to him?!

"You should be very excited because your blood was the catalyst to summon, yours truly." Tyki bowed mockingly and presented himself.

"Let me sum all this up, so that I have a clear understanding of what you just said to me." Tyki nodded. Allen took another deep breath and breathed it out completely before exploding. "So it just so happen my blood splattered onto a legit magic summoning circle that called a demon."

"Which is me." Tyki interrupted.

"Which is you. Consequently, proving that demons are actually real and not fantasy. As a demon you have the power to pass through solids-"

"Not just solids. Liquids and air." Tyki corrected him.

"Right…" Because he needed that small detail of what the demon could do. "... and break bones like tissue paper?"

"Well all demons have enhanced strength and eyesight, but overall, exactly. See Shounen, that wasn't all too hard to process." Tyki smiled cheerfully and patted the boy on the back.

Allen shakingly sat down on the bed and sighed disbelief. Truthfully speaking, he hasn't been this smashed since Cross planned his thirteenth birthday. Really he learned to never drink alcohol again after that incident. Though really, his birthday party was just an excuse for Cross to get even more alcohol and women. It had nothing to do with him turning thirteen and becoming a man! The number thirteen didn't magically mean he was a man either, please look at Cross. A man well over his forties and still acted like a child! That birthday party didn't even celebrate his birth!

"You still don't believe me?"

"Look. Let's not make this anymore complicated. What do you want and how do you go back to your world?" There was no sense in trying to figure out what was fact and what was fiction. He didn't have time to have a crisis in life to figure out whether everything he's believed was a lie or not. Not when he had huge amounts of bills to pay and a future to worry about. It was easier and better for him to go with the flow. For now he'll believe Tyki is a demon and the supernatural were not at all just a bunch of hog wash.

Tyki jokingly pouted. "Won't you miss my company?"

Allen groaned wearily and repeated exasperated. "What do you want and how do you go back to your world?!"

Tyki rubbed his chin contemplating whether to tell the boy the truth or not. He could just continue teasing the boy… yea that sounded like a wonderful idea. There is no other choice, but the entertaining one and the one that would bring the best reaction out of the boy. "You have to sleep with me!"

Sleep with him…. SLEEP WITH HIM?! The poor, innocent boy bugged eye out with his face flushed red and scooted away from Tyki in a flash. What is with everyone and sex?! More importantly why was he the one in that equation?! However he calmed down when the man… no demon was stifling his chuckles. Though rather pathetically because the demon burst out into laughter and his back fell on the bed.

"Oh geez Shounen! The look on your face was priceless!"

Allen could feel a sensation in his hands that told him to punch the man on the bed that found his misery funny.

"Oh! Phew! I haven't laughed like that for almost a hundred years...meh give or take." Tyki wiped his eyes and his hair was now a mess, no longer slicked back. He rather looked a bit more human than when he first appeared.

Allen glared at the man clearly not sharing the same mutual feeling as Tyki. "You are a wanker my good sir."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop fooling around." Tyki cleared his throat and slicked his hair back. All sense of playfulness left the man. "Just make a wish."

Allen frowned skeptical. "A wish? You mean the ones where you're able to give someone whatever you want?"

"Yep. Any wish Shounen. When you summon a demon, they have to grant you a wish."

"If I wanted billions and billions of dollars, you would be able to grant that?" Allen frowned suspicious. It was a wonderful idea and tempting one. Just one simple wish could ease his financial trouble.

"Of course."

"Now that is fishy. What's the catch? I mean where would you even get all that money?"

What a smart human. Normally people would have jumped on the bandwagon when a demon enticed a human with a omnipotent wish. They never thought the consequences of their actions of how their wishes could come true. It didn't matter to him, but the end results when he saw the look of utter horror when they realized the outcome of their desire. That final part where the light just leaves their eyes! It was almost as exciting as physically draining the life out of them. "Not that hard. Just take it from someone or somewhere. After you get what you want, you'll have to do a favor for the demon that granted your wish."

Tyki wondered how magnificent would this child blossom under his twisted care?

Allen mumbled. "Knew it." There were no such thing as wishes and even if they did exist, then there was something wrong. There's no way anything or anyone in the world could grant a wish without repercussions. Wishes required something, they don't appear out of thin air and most of the times were fulfilled by the suffering of others.

If everyone could wish for something then the world would be a nicer place… right? Instantly the memories of his carefree childhood with Mana flashed in his mind. He was filled with a bittersweet feelings as remembered his foster father. No matter how hard he wished, Mana would not come back and… and? Then there was ringing sound echoing in his ears. He cringed in pain and didn't hold his head, but his right eye. The pain was so great he couldn't stand anymore or keep himself conscious and the abyss engulfed him.

"Hey Shounen! What's wrong?!" Tyki reacted immediately and caught the boy when he fainted, almost falling to the cold floor.

And the last thing he could think was that he really didn't want Tyki to keep calling him that ridiculous nickname, 'Shounen.'


	2. Chapter 2

The huge chunk of italics is a switch at the end is a switch to Tyki's perspective and random italics are just for emphasis.

Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, feel free to point them out o/!

* * *

 _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

He ends up waking up to an accursed sound and his eyes ached as white filled his vision.

 _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

He despised that noise and there was only one place that had that noise, the hospital. Everything was so white and there was nothing wrong with the color. It's just in a hospital it made him feel unsettle.

Coming to the hospital wasn't a place to be saved, but a place to die.

He sat up from the creaking and uncomfortable bed to see the door open, revealing a doctor and a nurse. The doctor asked him routine questions about himself, health, and insurance. He could feel their stares boring holes into, staring at his strange white hair and the odd scar on his face. He's lost track of how many time he's corrected people that his hair isn't dyed and he didn't tattooed his face. He wondered if they saw his arm? He glanced down to see his bloodied and abnormal arm, he'd take that as a yes. Naturally he passed with flying colors because there wasn't anything physically wrong with him and he was skilled at lying. It was bad to lie and he knew it, but if it didn't hurt anyone then he could ignore the ethical consequence.

Thank goodness they chose to not make any remark about his arm, though he didn't miss the expression they made and the hush whispers.

That was normal...

Apparently he had fainted and someone found him lying on the ground. Though fainted? He doesn't recall feeling unwell the last couple days. Maybe exasperated at his financial situation, but not and never enough to make him sick that he would need to seek the hospital. He didn't get any chance to think about that when the doctor required his attention. He needed to focus on not giving them an excuse to keep him here.

They discharged him, but he needed to wait by the front desk to sign some papers. While waiting he watched people coming in and out, but his eyes seemed to loom on parents with their children at the hospital. Children crying from shots or parent going hysterical over the smallest thing. He scoffed to himself nostalgically, Mana's idea of sanitizing a wound was by saliva. Which was pretty disgusting actually. Out of nowhere his mind drifted to an image, a pair of amber eyes and he recalled bits and pieces of his odd dream. Had it all been a dream? Tyki the demon?

He shook his head to get rid of his doubt. Yes. It had been a dream because things such as demons being real was preposterous! Only figment of his imaginations… yes, none of it was real. Just like the disoriented figures he saw in people when he had been a child. The only actual demon that was authentic… were his own fears.

"Allen Walker!" A voice boomed from the front desk.

He bolted up to the front because he didn't want to spend anymore time in this place. "Yes ma'am?"

"Please sign here and here."

He did as he was told and now for the next dreaded topic when entering the hospital… the bill. "How much?"

The nurse at the desk tilted her head confused. "Your hospital bill has already been paid."

"Who?" He blinked equally confused.

"Some handsome young man with a mole underneath his eye. He was the one that brought you in."

"Do you remember his name?" Why would some stranger help pay for him? It was odd the lady wasn't concerned that he didn't know who paid for his bill.

The nurse paused for a few moments, but shook her head embarrassed. "And I had just a heard it too! I'm sorry."

"Oh no, thank you for your time. However if I may ask for a doctor's note? I was suppose to be at school, but it appears I'm here."

The nurse nodded her head and made a fews calls before a doctor appeared with a document for him to take. In addition the nurse handed him all his belonging and nothing was missing. He had half expected them to gone or at least his cash.

He left the hospital, giving up on figuring out who had brought him here. He was making no progress. Guess this situation of his was actually some stranger doing some random act of kindness. Now he really wanted to find the person who helped him and thank him. He turned on his phone to check how much time has passed and realized a day had passed. Just what had he been doing yesterday?! It was the late afternoon and school had just ended… he was not off to a good start. He had missed two days of classes at the university! What were they going to think about him?! Some punk British kid that thought he was above the authorities?!

Oh god what was Cross going to say about this?! Despite all the work he's had to do for his lazy guardian, the man insisted he go to school. Which he didn't disagree with, but he had so much to do that he had to complain about it.

He sighed troubled with only one option left to do to that could him feel better… or actually two things, eat and trick some poor suck-… unkind men out of their money in a game of poker.

He went home to cover his head with a hat and reapply the makeup to hide his scar. He wasn't daft to go out into the dubious part of town with his white hair and scar! It made him a walking target for them to get back at him! He couldn't afford to give back the money that he won fair and square.

He made his way down to the shady parts of the city and turned into odd corners every now and then. Eventually he made his way towards a group of men that he knew gambled daily. "Mind if I take part?" His lips curled into a innocent smile.

A chorus of eager yes chimed throughout the group, thinking what an easy prey he was.

He took a seat across from a man with messy, black, and curly hair. There was something about the man across from him that bugged him. It wasn't his hair or his peculiar looking glasses that had swirls in them. Certainly not his overalls covered in dirt because that outfit matched with the rest of the men here. He pushed the feeling aside to focus on the game and win some money for today.

For the first few rounds he bided his time to set up the finishing blow. He lost a bit here and won a bit there. Mainly just to ease the others into thinking he was no threat. As the wee hours passed, he slowly showed the merciless side him and at his last round, he showed them his trump card.

"Sorry, but four of a kind." He revealed his hands to the men and literally everyone threw their cards in the air. Reluctantly the men handed in the money to him that they lost, rather angry, but impressed at his luck… as if he was playing honestly. "Thanks for the games gentlemen, but I have to get going." He winked at them and saluted them a goodbye. Better get going before they sniffed out he wasn't playing fair.

The group of men grumbled sore at losing, glad that he was done.

When he made out of the alleyway, he turned to find one of the men, the one that bothered him, behind him. He wondered if this man was furious at him for winning, but the smirk on the man's face said otherwise. "Didn't take you for a poker player there, Shounen."

Shounen? Where has he heard that word, it certainly rang a bell and…

OH NO.

"YOU?!" Allen nearly screeched and he took a step back. Slowly he remembered the memories of what conspired yesterday when the man had called him that accursed nickname! However… the demon's appearance was… different… a complete opposite of the spectrum that distinguished a gentleman to a bum. No longer in a prim and proper monochrome suit, but instead in some raggedy shirt and loose fitting overalls. Those strange glasses decorated the face and hair in dissray that had once been slicked back. This man before him made it difficult to say if he was really a demon...

"So happy that you're this excited to see me!" Tyki raised his glasses up, the eyes no longer in a golden slit, but… normal as in… human and winked at him.

The tone and attitude of this man highly resembled to the demon he met yesterday. So it wasn't a dream, but a nightmare...

"Hey, don't make that face." Tyki pouted.

"What face?" Allen found himself utterly displeased.

"That face."

Allen turned away from the man and began to walk back home.

"Hey Shounen! Wait up!" Tyki shouted after him and followed after him. He did not need some puppy following him home.

"It's A-L-L-E-N!" Allen stopped momentarily to yell at the man and resumed his footstep. It was a dream right? He rationalized that this man was just a man because… because... ' _Stop making things up!'_ The words resurfaced uncomfortably in his mind and haunting images were starting to reemerge. If it wasn't for Tyki nonstop chatter, he might have slipped.

"You know I almost didn't recognize you there. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why are _you_ dressed up like that?"

"I stuck out like a sore thumb and I needed a disguise. It was too much of a hassle to get anything and these were easy to get. Also I know what you think about the glasses, but I think they're pretty cool."

Allen kept walking without turning back. Yes he thought the glasses were odd, but that wasn't his main concern. The more glaring concern was he had someone following and bothering him.

"You're not playing the conversation ball game properly, Shounen. I answered your question, now you have to answer mine." Tyki scolded in a playful tone and still walked besides him.

Bloody hell. Tyki was right. It was quite rude of him to ignore him like that and with a sigh, Allen unwillingly spoke. "You do realize the part of the city we are in? Just in case they want their money back or something, my white hair makes it easy for them to find me." He didn't think there was a harm in explaining that to him.

"Hmm, fair enough. So tell me Shounen."

"Allen." Allen groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "And stop following me."

"You know you're just wasting your breath." Tyki grinned. "Where did you learn to play poker like that? I've never seen a human cheat that well before."

"Cheat? Now whatever do you mean by that?" Allen gasped and pretended to feel offended.

Tyki rolled his eyes. "Don't play the innocent boy card with me Shounen. God knows my monster sister does it all the time."

"You have a sister?" Allen blinked surprised.

"Well… Road isn't actually my sister, but the Earl wants us to be organized like some sort of makeshift family."

"That's great." Truthfully he didn't fully understand what Tyki meant by that, but probably demons adopted other demons? Well anyways who cares. "So why don't you go back home to your family?"

"That's cold Shounen, don't you want me here?"

"No." Allen didn't even bother to corrected the man. Guess he was stuck with that name from now on just like how his guardian called him idiot all the time. What was wrong with using his actual name?!

"Don't you care that you're hurting my feelings?"

"Normally I would, but you're a special exception."

"You've got guts for mocking a demon." Tyki chuckled lightheartedly.

There he goes again with that demon thing. Honestly… it wasn't real. "For the last time! Why are you following me?" Allen halted his footsteps to glare at the man.

Tyki shrugged casually. "Well you are my contractor, who hasn't made a wish yet by the way and if you still don't have a wish then... I need a place to stay."

Allen sighed deeply troubled and felt an oncoming headache. "Find your own place."

"You seem to misunderstand the part where you are my contractor."

Allen grumbled back. "And you seem to misunderstand that this whole situation is unbelievable." Suddenly Allen found his body slammed against a building's wall and his wide from shock. He was trapped in between the man's arm with no way to escape.

"Look Shounen." Tyki began wearily and removed the ridiculous glasses off.

Normally Allen would have complained and he would have fought the man off because he knew how to take care of himself. However one glance at Tyki… the man wasn't his usual laid back self he had been speaking to earlier. He saw the man turn a shade darker and his eyes glowed an inhumane yellow. Scars that almost resembled a cross appeared on his forehead. That's when he realized how dangerous this man was and none of this was a joke.

"I think you're adorable and I'm very glad you ended up as my contractor. However there is only so much denying my existence you can do. In fact, it's sort of beginning to well… insult me."

Allen won't lie, but there was an unsettling and dangerous aura that Tyki emitted. His instincts told him to flight rather than the usual fight.

"Don't delude yourself any longer. I know you remember our conversation in the building from yesterday." Tyki raised his hand to caress his cheeks and in the process wiping some of the makeup off. "It's been a long time since I've been able to finally have a decent conversation with a human..."

Allen wasn't sure how Tyki could switch from being frightening to being genuinely… gentle. He noted the last part sounded almost… lonely?

"...and to top it off, I'm growing quite fond of you, so there's no need to hide who you really are. If anyone comes to hurt you, then…." A cheerful smile spread across Tyki's face. "How about I kill them?"

Allen was almost flattered, _almost_ , he really didn't want to admit it despite the blush on his cheeks. He was glad Tyki didn't comment about his face when he looked away. However, this man was off his bloody rocker for liking him and being so murder trigger happy. Especially the murder trigger happy part. Come to think of it… they had only met yesterday and so how can Tyki go as far as to compliment his appearance? Rarely anyone said that to him or even bother to acknowledge the elephant in the room. It was his appearance that his childhood… to sum it all up... wasn't ideal. Allen snapped out of his daze and roughly pushed the man away from him. "You're... an odd person."

Tyki went back to his usual playful self and nonchalantly reiterated. "I'm not human, remember?"

"You're not serious about the killing part?" Allen asked concerned because Tyki wasn't normal and he had to make sure that the demon was kidding. They both had very different ideas of what serious and not serious were.

Tyki blinked at him baffled. "Of course I was serious!"

"You can't do that!" Allen shouted sharply at him.

"Why not?" Tyki whined.

God he felt he was talking to a child now! What happened to the serious and threatening demon from earlier? He didn't want people to get hurt on his account, he couldn't allow that or take the responsibility. "I'll let you stay with me, but only if you don't kill anyone and no using your powers to trick people. Deal?" Making another bargain with a demon, though to be fair the first time was unintentional.

"Deal." Tyki grinned satisfied and brought one of those horrible cancer sticks from his pocket into his mouth.

Allen hastily walked up to the man and snatched the thing out of his mouth. He could smell the nicotine in them without even lighting one up. It was a different brand than the ones his guardian used, thankfully. He didn't need something to trigger any of his trauma with his guardian. "No smoking either!"

"It's not going to kill me."

"Yes, but think about how second hand smoking will for me and others. Don't smoke around me or others." Allen chastised the demon.

"You humans are still frail as usual." Tyki huffed miffed with his arms crossing together against his chest.

They had just arrived to rows of small homes and walked down to the last one where Allen lived. Tyki scanned his home and surroundings. "So tell me Shounen, did you figure out your wish?" He unlocked the door and gestured for his guest to go in first. Tyki nodded his thanks at him and went in. "Perhaps a bigger and nicer place?"

"You don't like it, then feel free to leave." Allen scowled, beggars can't be choosers. He organized his winnings and placed them safely in a chest. It was a shabby and small home, but the size was nice and something he could afford. One bedroom with a living room space and kitchen. At least Cross had the decency to leave him enough expense for a roof over his head. He locked the thing and jumped in alarm when he heard Tyki cry out in pain. He quickly made his way to his bedroom. Not even an hour has passed and already the demon was causing him more trouble.

"Shounen! What is that?! It bit me!" Tyki cradled his finger and pointed with his other finger at the culprit.

"Tim!" Allen greeted as the round, yellow ball with a tail and wings flew to him to nuzzle at his hair. The bit marks were visible on Tyki's finger left by his guardian's invention. "Tyki meet Timcanpy. Tim meet Tyki." He could see Tyki staring at the thing unsure what it was. "It's an invention my guardian made and left to me. It's an android of some sort."

"It's… an android?" Tyki eyebrow crossed intrigued as if not believing him and a bit unsure what an android was. One more thing to add to his list of what to do in the human world.

Allen nodded. "I'm not lying. Why would I lie about Tim?" To clarify that... that's what Cross has told him. He made it habit to never lie, however Cross made it his habit to lie all the time. In this situation he no choice, but to trust his guardian about Tim because he too wasn't exactly sure what Tim was. He loved Tim, so he didn't care too much about the origin of Timcanpy.

"I know you're not, but that thing is…" Tyki started, but never finished as he continued to stare at the contraption, especially when Tim yawned. Yawning revealed a large set of teeth, ones that had bitten the poor man.

"Tim, he'll be our guest for a while so don't kick up to much fuss with him." Allen scolded at him. Tim flew off his head and signaled that he understood before settling down on the bed. "Make yourself at home then, Tyki." He told the demon as he went back downstairs to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet to take out a can and grabbed a plastic plate. Before he started to make his own food, he needed to feed the stray cats that have gathered near the back of the apartment. He always had a soft spot for animals, since they never were truly malicious unless threatened. "I'll be back." He called out.

Allen headed out and around the back of his home where he was greeted by meows. The landlord didn't really mind as long as it didn't cost him anything. So everyday the swarms of cats gathered around him and some rubbed around his legs. A gentle smile formed on his lips as he bent down to to pet one of them.

"You like cat's Shounen?"

Allen turned to the voice behind him and-. "WHAT THE?!" He screamed panicked and recoiled back, his bottom landing on the dirt. The lights turned on from one his neighbors and a shout followed. "Keep it down kid!"

"Sorry!" Allen called back embarrassed and flashed a heated glare at Tyki.

"What?" Tyki said with only his head popping out from the wall.

"You know _what_!" Allen hissed and pulled him out from the wall by his ears. "Don't do that! What if someone saw?!"

"It's a real hassle to walk out and around the building when I can just go through them." Tyki complained as he rubbed his red ear.

Either it was just Tyki or demons that complained a lot. Allen rolled his eyes at that reply. "I like a lot of animals, not just cats to answer your question." He stayed sitting on the dirt because might as well since his pants was ruined. A calico cat padded up to him and sat in his lap. The cat looked very content that it found a comfortable spot to sit on. He let his gloved hand run through the cat's fluffy fur absentmindedly.

"You feed them all the time?"

"Yes." Allen couldn't help feel bad for any strays he saw. They were without a home and left to fend for themselves. He couldn't take them all in, but at least he could do something to help them.

Tyki bent down and hovered his head over the cat in his lap to pet him. However the cat hissed and lifted it's paw to scratch the demon. Very quickly the cat leaped off his lap and bolted for the bushes. "Ow." Tyki plainly said. The cat's claw cut through the gloves and tiny droplets of blood dripped down.

The blood startled Allen and immediately he reacted by trying to pull Tyki up. "Get up! We have to clean that or else it'll get infected!" He paused when he saw the demon's chest shaking.

Tyki let out a deep and pleasant chuckle, one that seemed to reverberate in the dead night.

"You're too adorable Shounen." Tyki's hand just disappeared from his grip and he found him ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Allen cried out indignant as his hair was being messed up and he desperately tried to fix it. Adorable was used for kids! He wasn't a kid for the last time!

Tyki removed his ripped glove and showed him that the wound from the cat was gone.

"Wow. That must come in handy." Allen blinked impressed.

"Especially when Road is in one of her moods and starts shooting bladed candles at everyone." Tyki shuddered traumatized.

"She sounds quite… a handful." Allen said unsure how to comment that.

"Please, there is no need for you to be polite. She is a horrible and vicious little girl." Tyki scoffed, but he was interrupted by a loud angry wail. He eyed the human's stomach and attempted to not laugh.

"Belt up." Allen mumbled embarrassed and he must look red as a cherry. Damn his traitorous stomach.

"I've never heard a human's stomach make that kind of noise before! It's rather interesting." Tyki looked as if he wanted to inspect his stomach closer and that was where he draw the line.

"No way!" Allen sputtered out and pushed the man aside to get out of his mini backyard to get back inside.

"You know…" Tyki started innocently.

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to suggest."

"Nothing good I suspect."

"I could have phased us both through the wall to your room instead of walking around. Just saying you know."

"And that would have been a bad idea, just saying." Allen grumbled and close the door behind when Tyki entered. "Why did that cat scratch you like that so suddenly?"

"Animals have this odd sense to feel what's normal and what's not. However sometimes they can't tell depending on how powerful a demon is and can hide their aura. Guess that one was particularly strong." Tyki sighed and took a seat on the couch.

It hasn't register to him how the demon had more courtesy than most people he's met in his entire life. Don't be fooled, but he's seen all sorts of people even if he was only waited for him patiently as he cooked his dinner, despite the off hand remarks about how much he was eating. He even had time to clean up and run a shower, while the demon spent his free time looking through his bookshelf. Only when he had settled did the demon close the book in his hands and resumed his pestering. "The wish?"

Right the wish. He should have thought more about that topic than sorting out his financial agenda and bill for the month. Allen took a seat next to Tyki and looked the demon straight in the eye. "Let me ask one more time. You can grant anything?"

"Yes Shounen, we've had this conversation before. If I recalled, you wanted money?"

"Well I do, but I want to know how?"

"Does it matter?" Allen saw Tyki raise an eyebrow at him as if he was crazy to ask such a minor detail.

"As a matter of fact, yes! You can't just conjure money out of nowhere!"

"You're right, I can't just make money appear out of thin air, but like I said, I can take it from somewhere or someone. So yes?"

"No!" Allen practically yelled furious because this was exactly what he didn't want.

"No...?" Tyki repeated him bewildered. He rubbed his chin in contemplation and snapped his fingers when he thought of something. "What about love or bringing someone back from the dead? Those are the two most popular ones."

Now that caught him off guard, the temptation to being back his late foster father was... strong. He would be reunited with that warmth from him again and all he had to do was say one word, "yes". However there wasn't just a wrong feeling that welled up in his gut, but also… his eye for some reason when he thought about saying yes. Was that a sign that Mana wouldn't approve? He shook his head and answered. "No... I don't want any wishes that calls for someone else to suffer." Perhaps what also aided him in his selfless decision was Cross. Cross made sure he wasn't some naive fool or a child. He remembered books, conversation, and the punishment that destroyed any childish dreams he held. To sum it all, he matured a lot faster than most children his age.

Tyki was genuinely surprised, no human has ever cared about something that minor when it came wishing. They were so quick to have whatever they desired. He blinked in response before muttering. "That's… wow Shounen. Unfortunately I don't think I can do anything that doesn't involve hurting someone."

"... then I don't want the wish." Allen simply concluded causing Tyki to just drop his jaw and the book in his hands onto the carpet with a thud.

"Nothing?" Tyki eye narrowed unconvinced at his decision. Humans always wanted something, they were greedy creatures. "Really… nothing?"

"Is that... not possible?"

"Well… yes… no… actually I don't know." Tyki mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed uncertain.

"No human has ever denied a wish."

"If you really want me to make you a wish… then I guess I'll… hmm, I wish for you to go back home?" Allen rationalized at this complicated situation he was in. He had to fulfill what seemed to be a condition in this contract he did not purposefully made with the demon.

"Let me be clear Shounen. Is this what you really want? I mean you could have anything in the world and I'm going to literally give it to you!" Tyki continued to persist in swaying his decision and added. "Free of charge!"

However Allen's decision was already made when he discovered just how much misery it could bring to others." _Yes._ " He stressed and confidently he made his request. "I wish for you to go home."

"Alright Shounen, if that's what you want." Tyki sighed and knew their was nothing more he could to persuade him from changing. This boy really had a heart of gold there.

"So what do you want?" Allen was finally able to direct the question that Tyki had constantly been bugging him about. At the same time there was a sense of an unsettling dread, what did demons want that humans could offer to them? Is it the typical exchange of the first newborn or soul or to eat him? If so, then he'd might disappoint Tyki that he didn't plan to have kids, he doesn't taste fantastic, and he already gave his soul up to pay for Cross's debt. _Debts._ Plural.

The demon grinned delighted and grabbed a box out of his pocket, he waved the box in front of his face. "Poker."

Wave of relief washed over Allen. It was just poker and he could do that.

Tyki grinned teasingly. "What? Did you think I was going to say eat you?"

Allen's cheek reddened from embarrassment and he coughed into his hands awkwardly. "Honestly… yes an-!" Suddenly he's interrupted when Tyki grabs a hold of his arms and pushes him onto the plush carpet. Tyki looms over him, straddling him and effectively pinning him to the floor. He finds himself face to face with the demon, a surprise expression versus a smug one.

"That can be arranged." Tyki purrs, giving a sultry smile and unfastening the first button to the boy's pajamas.

Allen simply responded with an annoyed sigh and gave him a flat "really?" expression. He realizes that he was still under the mercy of a demon. It's just… getting intimidated by sexual gestures was getting old. The first few times were mainly due to the unusual circumstances of spawning a demon. His guardian was a notorious playboy and god knows how many times he's been forced to go fetch him at brothels. All those girls were relentless with their teasing and practically ate up his reaction.

Tyki frowned, disappointed at the lack of response he got from the boy. He had expected Allen to go full out embarrassed like some virgin or freak out like how they first met or something. He glanced down and scoffed. "You're not being cute at all."

"I'm not trying to be." Allen shook the demon off easily because Tyki allowed it. Judging from those wrist breaking from yesterday and the demon inhumane strength; clearly Tyki allowed him to break free. He quickly slipped back the button back where it belonged. Truth be told... he was only embarrassed for being caught thinking about the obvious choices.

"Shall we get to business?" Tyki laughed as he shuffled the cards in his hands and passed them out.

Allen felt his lips twitch and released his own devilish smirk. "You know I won't let you win easily, have you learned nothing from earlier?"

"I'll make you eat your words Shounen."

Hours and rounds of poker later, Tyki was unsuccessful in making Allen eat his own words. Instead, he still baffled how the human kept winning each time. "Seriously Shounen, what sorcery are you playing at?" He honestly meant it, he's never seen anyone fool him like this.

"A skilled player never reveals his secrets." Allen winked at him playfully and shuffled the deck. Loving the smell and sound of the snap of the cards made against each other. "I'll give you hint, there really is no magic to it."

"There is no denying that you're a Cheating Boy A." Tyki persists and he loved how Allen didn't even bother to argue earnestly about what a dirty cheater he was. He watched the boy pass out the cards and he was curious about something. "Hey Shounen."

"Hmm?" Allen's lips gnaws his lips in concentration, he never loses a poker game.

"Why are you still wearing your gloves?" Tyki asked. He wore the same style of gloves due to the Earl, but during his downtime he took them right off. He wasn't into the whole proper wear, too stuffy and tight. Though in this day and age, it was a bit unusual for anyone to wear gloves. If it was back in the past where everyone wore the white gloves because that was the fashion style, then sure he wouldn't have cared too much right now.

"I like wearing them."

Tyki didn't miss the panic look that filled the boy's eyes or how quickly that was said. However the card's in Allen's hand flew down to the table, unsurprisingly a winning hand.

"Another round of me beating you again, oh all mighty demon?"

The topic and mood changed, but Tyki let it all slide. He was just here for the fun and can't fun if he was worried or getting himself into a mess. "You're a beast at poker Shounen."

When Tyki had played his fill and Allen about to knock out, did the demon say a few mumble jumbo words. Maybe not nonsensical words, but something to do with this whole contract and paranormal stuff. There had been a light show in his apartment that night and he hoped his neighbors didn't think he was some occultist. God knows he looked like one. After that long night, the demon disappeared and Allen found the long deserved peace he needed. Sacrificing the sleep he needed to end his demon problem was worth it. He could finally snuggle into bed without worrying and could wake up to the beautiful bright morning that would greet him. He would be able to resume his normal everyday life.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _So the boy fainted on him for no apparent reason. Was it that shocking to hear that he could grant anything? Many humans would have been jumping up and down for joy when they heard he could give them the one thing they longed for. Though there was nothing wrong with the boy's reaction, it was just new to him._

 _He stared at the unconscious boy in his arms and couldn't help but admire how serene his sleeping face was. The boy's white hair served as some halo that accented angelic like features. He traced the scar on the boy's pale face, the scar was the only thing that seemed to taint the angelic features. Why was it shaped like a pentagram? More importantly was this wound really a scar or a seal? Hmm no matter. He hated complicated situations and that was the reason why he crossed into the human world. He was here to have a bit of fun. God knows how much of a fuss was happening back home._

 _What was he suppose to do with the boy? It would be a bit suspicious to go into a hotel with him? Looking suspicious was what he didn't want to do. Perhaps he should leave him at a hospital? It would be more believable to say he found the unconscious boy on the streets. He would use less energy that way too. He used his powers to pass through the floor and landed below the room. He paused to look at himself when he saw himself reflected against a chunk of broken glass in the abandoned building. He'll have to change his appearance._

 _And that's what he did. He'll eventually find the boy after he's played around._

 _He dropped the boy at a hospital and flirted his way, okay partially used some spells on the nurse._

 _It was the dead of night and the streets were empty. He didn't particularly have a destination in mind and just went wherever looked interesting. Though he would needed to keep in mind where he was to be able to trace his steps back to his contractor. On a cheesy side note, maybe fate will bring them back together? He arrived at a park and followed the path to find there were a group of dubious looking people by a bench. Not to his surprise, they blocked his way with a very confident expression on their faces as if they were going to mug him or something._

" ' _ey, look here boys. We've got ourselves a rich guy." One sneered._

" _Lost?" The second mocked._

 _There were four of them. "Don't mind me gentlemen, just taking a stroll in this lovely night." He smiled at them._

" _Of course not." The third one cackled unrefined and popped a switchblade out. "Except you need to pay a fare to get through us."_

 _Typical that he got caught on his first few hours out with some hooligan human kids. They say don't judge a book by it's cover, but man was it difficult. These humans just screamed bad news. "Hmm sorry, but I don't think I will comply."_

 _Next thing he knew the human charged at him with the knife. Apparently the man didn't have much patience to begin with and so he stood there as the the knife swung through him. As expected, everyone freaked out and while they did that, he searched in his pocket for a cigarette. However… it appears he left that in his other coat pocket, which happened to be back home... Great left his hat and cigarettes at home._

 _Just his luck._

" _What the?!"_

" _Did you see that?"_

 _The man brought the weapon down again and towards his head. He was so agitated at the fact he left his cigarettes at home that he caught the man's hand and crushed his wrist. What was him and crushing human's wrist today? He should pick something else to break. Mix it up a bit._

 _They swarmed at him with very angry feelings, but that soon faded away when all their attacks missed or rather went through him. It made him feel slightly better as he saw their faces fell in sheer terror. One grown human man was reduced to a bawling baby, while another had his wrist in a horrible position. Fun times._

" _He's a monster!"_

 _Monster? Not like he hasn't heard that one before, humans should learn to insult him better. He quickly grabbed a hold of one of them before they all disappeared. There was no point in killing them all, especially since he didn't feel the urge to right now. Though more importantly, he needed something from them that he couldn't and he really had no idea of getting right now. He was… truthfully a bit lost._

" _Please... " One of them begged on his knees, ah music to his ears. "I'm sorry, I didn't-!"_

" _Sshhh." He cooed in a way a parent to a child who had awoken from a nightmare. He got bent down to the man on the floor and asked with a hopeful expression. "You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette on you?"_

" _What?"_

" _A cigarette." He repeated at the the baffled human._

" _You want a… cigarette?"_

" _We are speaking the same language, aren't we?" He gritted out, feeling his patience wear out._

" _Yes!" The human reached into his pocket and brought out a pack, shaking the whole time._

" _Excellent." He smiled satisfied seeing one of the most wonderful invention ever created. When the human opened it, he took one and placed in between his lips. As he did, the human hastily brought a lighter towards his cigarette. "Thanks." He inhaled deeply and breathed it out away from the human. He wasn't that much of a jerk, after all the human did give him a smoke. "So tell me…"_

 _The human jumped terrified. "Yes…?"_

" _Where can I get some clothes like yours?"_

" _Err… what?" The human said again baffled._

" _Say what again and you'll find that you won't be able to talk again." He growled._

" _I'm sorry!" The human immediately responded. "I… I have some at my house… if you want… to… "_

 _He felt his face lit up excited and he got up, helping the frozen human off the pavement. "Excellent! Let's go!"_

 _He followed the human to his home and changed into some new clothes. They were looser and smelled a bit odd, but it was comfier. He like his new outfit way better than his suit that he was forced to wear all the time. If he continued to wear his suit, it would attract unwanted attention. No one in this world appeared to wear a suit as casual wear, though more importantly he didn't want anyone, the Earl or his brother, to find him just yet. He walked out the human's bedroom and saw an intriguing pair of glasses in the trash can. He picked it out and headed over to the kitchen to wash them. After cleaning them and examining the glasses, he actually thought they were kind of cool._

 _The human squeaked from the couch. "You c-c-can h-have.. that if you want…"_

" _Oh really?! Thanks! You know I'm not going to kill you or anything." He promised, amused how scared this human was still. Compared to the Shounen who had been anything, but frightened of him._

" _R-r-re-really?" The human stuttered, slightly relived._

" _Really! Since you were more useful than I thought you were."_

 _The human gulped nervously. "Is t-t-th-there anything else you want?"_

" _If you're so eager to offer, then yes! You wouldn't happen to know a place where people play poker?" It was difficult to find someone to play poker with him. In the demon world it was complicated to associated with one another, unless they were in the same group or comrades. For him he had no choice, but to mingle and compromise with family. A family that didn't like to play poker! Demons often competed for power and so many of the demons wanted to kill him since he was a powerful one. A demon slaying a strong one meant they would be able to increase their influence, strength, and rank. Consequently there were so many factions and clans. Bottomline: he couldn't play with his family because they were such horrible poker players. How he managed to survive was by threatening others to play with him in poker or by himself. He would go to the human world as he once did, but the exorcists were really cracking down. In addition, the Earl didn't them to really go to the human world to associate with the humans._

 _With that said, he wasn't suppose to be here._

" _Poker! Yea! I'll show you!" The human was quite anxious to please him, so that he would leave._

 _With that the human scrambled off the couch and out the door. It was morning when he followed the human really far from the houses and apartments, past the shopping center, then down even further to what appeared to be the less unfortunate part of town. There was no way this pathetic creature would dare trick him and even if this weakling did, he could find him. The human stopped at an alleyway entrance. "It's down there."_

" _You've been a great help." He patted the human's back, which caused him to stiffen. "Oh hey, if you don't mind, but could I borrow some money and one more cigarette?" No matter what part of the world he was or the era, there had to be some currency to exchange for certain things._

 _The human didn't think twice and handed him a bunch of bills, the lighter, and the whole pack of cigarette! Score. After he waved good bye and turned around, he heard frantic footsteps. He found a group of men around a crate with some familiar cards and the rewards in the middle._

 _Jackpot._

 _He played for a real long time as it was thrilling to watch and be part of a gamble. One by one, each men bet their money or belongings and each time it would be lost or regained. He hasn't played poker with real players that knew what they were doing for a long time. It would be a shame to quit, so he continued even when the sky gradually began to get darker. It was a good thing because he never expected someone familiar to show up. Especially in this sort of place..._

 _A boy with shabby clothing and a hat to cover his hair appeared. Though the boy may have looked different, clearly it was Shounen. The sweet aroma that this boy radiated and those silvery eyes provided evidence it was him. Why would he disguise himself? Hide his snowy locks and his intricate mark._

" _Mind if I take part?" Those plush lips curled into an innocent smile when really it was actually a predator stalking it's prey. It was odd to find himself at the end of the chain._

 _A chorus of yes chimed throughout the group and he went along also. The boy flashed him a quick look as he sat across from him. So he gave the boy a smile and tried hard to not give himself away. It worked as it appeared the boy didn't pay anymore attention to him. He never took the boy as a poker player…_

 _Few rounds into the game, it went alright, until the boy started to continue to show winning hands. Let him re-edit his statement… he never took the boy as a vicious and skilled poker player because everyone on the table was losing left and right. At this rate, everyone was going to leave. Even when the boy humbly and kindly spoke that he was just "lucky" or "he didn't know how he got that hand". Oh Shounen was obviously playing dirty, but it was perfect that even his enhanced eyesight couldn't catch the boy in the act._

" _Sorry, but four of a kind." Shounen said without a hint of maliciousness and that was fifth round they've lost to a boy. Just like that he threw his cards in the air like everyone else in the game frustrated. How was Shounen cheating?! Though he didn't mind losing, it was all part of the game._

 _The boy knew when to stop as to not appear suspicious. "Thanks for the games gentlemen, but I have to get going." The winner winked at them and saluted them a farewell. The group of men grumbled angrily at him and were glad he was done._

 _He also took his leave and ran to catch up to the boy. "I'm out too, see ya guys." The group of humans waved and grunted him a goodbye._

* * *

God this fandom needs more Poker Pairing stories!


	3. Chapter 3

There's no way I would end the story without any Poker Pair bonding/action time! But man oh man, have I been done with the chapter for the longest time. It just we moved, school started, I got sick and so we all know how that spiel goes...

Thank you for the favorites, follow, and reviews o/!

* * *

He was dreaming… well obviously because he was walking in some place that sure didn't exist. In a monochrome world where a large moon hanged up in the lightless sky. The moon illuminating was so serene, so peacefully clear, but there was something off about the crescent moon. There was a gruesome face on there that seemed to be mocking him. There were trees, dead trees that surrounded him, their branches twisted gruesomely upwards. With no more land to walk anymore, the sound of his footsteps ceased and he looked down to the the water. He expected to see his own reflection. So why? Why was their a face reflected on the surface that he didn't know? He bent down to the water and as soon as his fingertips grazed the surface he-

Silver eyes shot opened and he bolted up in a sweaty mess, his head swerved left and right to see where he was. Home. He was here and not wherever he had been. He breathed heavily and clenched his chest to check his pulse. He was still alive. One last calm deep breath, he regained his senses and saw that he woke up before his alarm rang. 'An hour earlier?' Great, he missed that one more hour of sleep that he could have gotten.

For a moment he tried to futilely remember his dream or rather, nightmare since he woke up feeling unspectacular. It just bothered him, but he was one of those people who couldn't recall their dream as soon as they woke up. Unable to fall back asleep, he got up to wash the sweat off with a long shower. He had time before he left for school. He went full mode on auto pilot through his morning routine with his mind somewhere else. As he put his pants on and dress shirt, he caught a whiff of eggs cooking. 'Hmm eggs and toast. Now I'm really hung-' Hang on... there was something seriously wrong with that thought.

He lived alone, alone with Timcanpy! Unless Timcanpy somehow magically grew a body with complete working limbs and hands. Then overnight learned how to cook. However that was an unlikely hypothesis because Timcanpy was currently snugged on his bed!

So the question became... who was in his kitchen?!

Honestly, he needed to get to school early to explain why he missed the first and second day of school! Why did he always attract trouble?

Though if it was truly some thief in his tiny home, then that thief picked the wrong person to steal from! He literally had nothing of worth… okay maybe his piano, but good luck lugging that generic thing around. He bet Timcanpy was worth more than everything he owned.

As his hand reached over the bedroom doorknob, he felt compelled to bring a weapon with him. Better safe than sorry. This compulsion stemmed from the times he had lived on the streets before he was adopted. He searched for his self defense weapon hidden underneath his mattress. He smiled when he felt the familiar hilt of his gun. Yes, his choice of defense was a gun. Not a bat, not a golf club, or anything normal lying around his home.

But yes, a gun and yes, he realized he had some issues. But who doesn't… right? The wanker, Cross came up with the most wonderful idea of teaching a an eleven year old boy how to use a gun. Cross gave him the most pathetic excuse that it was for "self defense" and for his "own safety". What a load of rubbish! Honestly, the man needed a partner to protect him from any of the dangerous debt collectors that were coming to ask for their money. He wasn't sure at all if was legal to teach a child how to use a gun, but it happened anyway.

Thankfully he hasn't been given an opportunity to shoot anyone. God it'd hurt him more than the person getting shot.

He was not crazy or trigger happy, no. He was definitely not going to shoot or hurt the person, but merely frightened the thief so he'd leave. Anyways, there weren't actual bullets in there because he had taken them out and were sitting in his drawer. Not that anyone needed to know that, but him.

Cautiously, he opened his bedroom door and crept out to his living room/dining room. Unexpectedly a very, very, familiar man stepped out from his kitchen with his apron on and a pan with his cooked eggs.

"Hey, good morning Shounen!"

Allen's muscle slacked and his jaw dropped, the gun dropped onto the floor with a heavy thud.

"You know carrying a gun is dangerous, right?" The man eyed the gun surprised, not that it would have killed him. "I never expected someone like you to carry one."

Allen began to sputter sounds, but he wasn't forming any words. The weapon long forgotten on the carpet.

"I hope you don't mind I cooked some food for both of us."

Of course he mind! Allen could not believe the demon was making himself at home. Sure that he did tell the demon he could last night, but that was last night when he thought the demon was only staying for one night! He slapped himself mentally to finally screech out confused. "What are you doing?!"

"Obviously eating?"

Allen wanted to tear out his hair in frustration at how calm Tyki was being. "Weren't you suppose to go home?!"

Tyki sat down at his table and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Okay well… promise you won't get mad when I say this…."

Allen swore he felt the vein in his head pulse angrily. He was mad, way beyond mad and now the demon was telling him not to be?!

"Before you get mad. I may have lied, you know, a teensy bit."

Lied…? What?! "You lied to me?"

"Now no need to scream, now come and sit down! Enjoy the food I cook before it gets cold!" Tyki could practically feel the murderous urge in the boy as he took a bite of his food.

Allen was never one to reject food, especially food for him, but he could not stomach it right now. Wait, demons eat human food? However he quickly shook that thought away because that wasn't remotely important right now.

"It was your fault that you never asked me the details and stuff."

Allen sputtered in disbelief. "Oh-oh- what?! So it's my fault?!"

"Yep." Tyki simply nods his head, eating breakfast.

Allen slapped his forehead, letting the palm of his hand slide down in annoyance. Oh, so it was his fault? Well... maybe Tyki had a point. What kind of person trusts a demon, a demon no less? "Pray tell, what "teensy" bit did you lie about?" He was trying his best to not scream in fury.

"When I asked to play poker, the show I put on, and- " Tyki held up his hand to keep from Allen to continue onto an angry rampage, which is understandable, he did do a bad thing or two or three. "Or okay, scratch that, I lied about a lot of stuff."

"That is not a teensy bit then!" Allen yelled and grabbed the cup of tea Tyki handed to him with no gratitude. Nothing like a cup of tea to soothe him. "What was the point of those glowing symbols, the foreign words, and the poker when you left?!"

"I wanted lull you into a false sense of security and peace. Then come back the next morning to watch you freak out."

Mission accomplished. Allen covered his face and sobbed exasperated. "Either I'm dreaming or-OW!"

"The pain means you aren't dreaming."

"You're suppose to pinch yourself you ninny!" Allen slapped the demon's hand away. He wanted so much to hurl his cup at the other, but he couldn't afford to buy a new one. Anyways it wasn't the teacup fault and didn't deserve to be smashed into pieces because of a demon. Tyki burst into laughter and that great because this demon was making fun of him. Of course, such was his life.

"Relax Shounen." Tyki scoffed, shaking his head. "You'll get yourself sick by worrying so much."

"Telling me to relax when I've got a parasite by my side?" Now two. "You're the one making me sick."

"I don't want to go back home. I want to stay in the human world."

Allen groaned at such a childish response and slammed his forehead against the table, moaning. "Why me?" He can kiss his normal life goodbye, well not that he had one, but some semblance of it. Before he could even interrogate the demon, he caught a glimpse of the clock that brought him out of self wallowing. "Oh no!" He ran from Tyki back into his room to finish changing into his uniform and into the bathroom. Tyki watched with raised eyebrow at all the ruckus he was making. Books were grabbed, stuffed to his bag, his hair half combed, and his uniform wrinkled. Hastily he snatched the toast from the table and slipped into his shoes. He was about to leave until he gritted his teeth and realized the tiny problem he had. He had forgotten about this demon issue for a moment. He faced the demon and warned. "Do not. I repeat, do not do anything or leave until I get back. We will discuss this later."

Tyki stood there baffled as the door slammed shut. "Did I just get patronized by a thirteen year old human?" Oh how the mighty has fallen.

Tyki strolled over to the window, watching the boy run towards a large metal filled with other humans. He had to admit that it was hilarious for Allen to command him to not go anywhere. He had no reason to listen to the boy nor did he have to. However he required his human contractor to remain concealed in this world if he didn't want to go back.

And he really did want to go back.

As much as he was fond of Allen and didn't want to kill him, he wouldn't have hesitated to. Without a second thought, he would have ended the boy's life and taken his human body. Though that would have been the case if the event from last night didn't ruin his plan.

Nothing went according to plan at all.

Usually when a human summons a demon, a demon's presence is concealed a lot better than crossing over. Crossing over from the demon world to the human took too much power and disrupted the flow of energy within the world. As a result when moving from one world to another, it becomes noticeable to those who can detect the interruption.

Once the demon is called by the human, a contract is formed. A demon must grant a "wish" to the human. He says "wish" because it's not perfect and all rainbow and sunshines, especially on the human's end. The human's wish is perverted into something twisted and dark. It can't be helped since humans always ask for the impossible, their deepest desire.

Overall nothing good comes from dealing with demons.

It's a common thing that demons either wanted the soul, first born child, or the contractor's body. He had been aiming for the third one. Doesn't take too long for a human to succumb to the repercussions when dealing with them and thus, making it easy to kill the soul. After the soul is destroyed or devoured, depending on a demon's fancy, the body is used to conceal the demonic presence. Simple.

That is… that is if if his contractor had been like the rest of the humans. Allen Walker messed up the status quo in dealing with the devil.

If he murdered the boy now with the contract still binding him from the summoning, their would be problems… problems he didn't want. He was sure he wouldn't be able to possess a human before they'd find him because human possession was troublesome. He'd have to fight with the soul already occupying the body. The easiest way to possess a human was to bring their moral down and inflict them with negative feelings. Which took time and time he knew he wouldn't have.

However he was more worried about the consequences of breaking a contract. It has always been a tradition for a demon to give one thing that a human desired in return for bring them over to the human side.

Regardless of everything, he honestly had no qualms about his circumstance and was even pleased to not have the human dead. It's entertaining and all to slaughter people in creative ways along with their reactions, depending on the scenario. However there are moments where it's unnecessary, even unpleasant.

It would have been an incredible shame to kill Allen.

When he had realized their was a problem with the contractor last night, he didn't know how to break it to the boy. He had two options. Tell him that night or wait until tomorrow to watch him flip out. He had pick the latter.

Boy, had it been worth it.

Guess he was going to have listen to the boy every now and then. He didn't want to be stuck in a horrible relationship with him. Despite Allen's behavior, the boy had no resentment or malicious intentions towards him… or at least not until he triggered the boy's berserk button, he suppose.

He'll wait for the boy to come back by indulging in another one of his favorite past time that didn't involve poker or maiming people. His eyes scanned along the boy's bookshelf. Many of the books were not in pristine conditions, but that seemed to add a sort of antiquity to the books. It was strange that he liked to read books because he hardly was the academic type of person. Yet he could find the patience to sit down for hours and read; drawn to a world and life different from his. Then again, anything to find a piece of mind away from his family when it was necessary. Right when he sat down that's when he noticed a piece of plastic on the floor. This plastic on the floor was an ID card for a place called D. Gray Academy and there was a picture of his contractor. He chuckled to himself amused, tapping the card to his chin with an idea forming in his mind. "This seems like something he might need."

Guess who was going out to pay the fifteen, not thirteen, year old human a visit to his school?

XXXXXXX

Allen cursed Tyki for taking up all his time! He hoped that in his mad rush out house that he was able to conceal his scar. Maybe he'll have time after talking to the principal for missing school to see if he applied the makeup properly. He prayed nothing else was going to go horrible in his life or at least for today.

He spoke too soon…

He had no idea where the main office was and the campus map was absolutely dreadful to read. No matter how many times he spun the map around and flipped it back and forth, it didn't make anymore sense. It was as if the map was drawn in some sort of secret code. "Please…" He sobbed pitifully, searching for any living soul around the hallway because currently there was no one. "Someone help me." As he was about to give that's when the ray of hope shined.

He saw an elegant, long black haired girl sitting by the tree and he silently thanked the heavens for sending him help. He was, oh so lost. "Excuse miss-!" As soon as the words slipped past his lips, a stick of some sort covered in cloth was pointed at him. He jumped back startled, his bottom landing on the grass. "Hey!"

"The. Fuck. Did. You. Say?"

Oh bloody lord, this she turned out to be a he. The deep voice was a an obvious give away. Not to mention taking a closer look that there was an apparent lack of fat on the chest and the shoulders were quite masculine. "I apolog-!" He never got to finish when he rolled on the grass to avoid getting hit. "If you could please ju- ah!"

It was quite comical of him rolling on the grass to avoid getting smacked and his situation stopped to be comical when he soon felt his back against a wall. The color drained from his face when he had nowhere to run and this absolutely berserker stranger was about to murder him!

What a pleasant day it has been for him.

Allen raised his arm to block the hit, but nothing happened and heard a miffed, definitely feminine voice cry out. "Kanda!" He opened his eyes in time to see an Asian girl in pigtails smack a book on his now baffled attacker.

A redhead appeared behind the girl with a mocking grin. "Wow Yuu, already trying to kill people this earlier? You do realize this is a new record?"

"Didn't I say to not fucking call me that!"

Allen was glad the murderous attention wasn't on him and now breathing became easier. The girl smiled friendly at him and helped him up. "Thank you miss, I deeply appreciate it." He turned to face the person he had assumed was a girl. "And I am-"

"Fuck off."

Allen did his best to not let the other boy's harsh words get to him and kept the polite smile on his face. But wow did that escalate quickly.

The girl with pigtails slapped her book again against the boy's head. "Geez Kanda, stop that! I'm sorry for his behavior."

"See Kanda, you're making Lenalady here apologize for you." The redhead scolded in a teasing manner.

Kanda looked as if he wanted to object, but clamped his mouth shut, and settled for glaring at Allen. "Che."

Allen noticed the boy, Kanda didn't snap at the girl and perhaps this person wasn't that unpleasant if he had some form of manners.

"I didn't see you on the first day. New here?" The redhead inquired.

The way the emerald eye stared at him made Allen feel as if he was being analyzed like some test subject. "Ah well sort of. I was going to come the first day, but I became ill." Half true, but those are always the ones that made the best lie.

"Ah dude that reeks." The redhead grimaced, but instantly went back to grinning like a cheshire cat. "I'm Lavi by the way and that wonderful person you met is Yuu."

Allen scrunched his eyebrows confused. "You?"

"No Yuu." The redhead chuckled mischievously pointing to a very livid Kanda with a sword coming straight at them.

"I will use Mugen to peel your pelt Usagi and chop you!" Kanda growled.

Allen wondered why he was being targeted this time. He wasn't the one at fault not knowing his name and calling him by Yuu.

"Lavi, stop confusing him! It's Kanda, he doesn't like to be called by his first name." The girl explained and quickly snatched Kanda's ponytail from advancing towards them with his sword. "I'm Lenalee."

"Nice to meet you all." Or just Lavi and Lenalee. "I'm Allen Walker." Allen shook their hands or rather only Lenalee because Lavi high fived him and Kanda refused to acknowledge him. Guess it was understandable since he mistook the boy for a girl. Sometimes he was also mistaken as a girl, but still the Japanese boy didn't have to chew him out for it. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but could one of you kindly direct me to the main office?"

"Main office?" Kanda sneered. "Shouldn't a kid like you be attending middle school?"

Kid. That struck a nerve in Allen. He was not a kid! However he would not yield and resort to sarcasm or insult the girly hair boy.

Lenalee flashed a disapproving look at Kanda. "Did you get mad at him because he wanted to ask you for directions?"

"Yuu gets mad at everything."

"Fucking kid thought I was a girl!" Kanda snapped at the two accusing him.

Instantly Lavi began to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter and patted Allen on the shoulder as if did something incredible like saved the world. Allen did not particularly feel comfortable with those dark eyes glaring daggers at him, especially when he wasn't the one laughing!

"Seriously Kanda, you should be used to that accusation! I mean that's your thing!""

Lenalee sang in a strained tone. "Lavi that isn't funny." Kanda was fuming and about to draw Mugen again for the third time today on Lavi. If anyone was starting a new record it was Lavi. There was only so much she could do to stop Kanda.

Lavi wiped the tears from his eyes. "I like you already kid." Not at all fazed by Kanda.

"Allen." What was wrong with people not using his actual name? He coughed to regain his composure, remembering his agenda for this morning before classes starts. "Thank you and it was lovely meeting you three, but I have to go to the office before class starts!" Lenalee offered to show him the way and he was not going to deny her help. While Lavi and Kanda went off somewhere, which was a relief because he couldn't stand to be in that girl hair boy presence any longer.

Allen gave Lenalee a charming smile and thanked her for her assistance. He arrived to meet a tired looking man with messy and sandy blonde hair. He was laying on a pile of papers, eyes closed. "Umm, excuse me?" The man stood up instantly awake, not expecting anyone.

"I wasn't sleeping!" The man blinked surprised then embarrassed at his outburst and cleared his throat. "I apologize... so what can I do for you?"

"My name is Allen Walker and I'm here to explain my absence for the past two days."

"Uhm, okay. Wait a minute and let me pull up your information."

"Pardon me, but if I may inquire, what is your name?"

The man glanced at his front desk, apparently there was something that was suppose to be there. "Jesus… where did that stupid sign go off?" Though the man shrugged and extended his hand for a handshake. "I'll find it later… I'm Reever Wenhamm, the secretary. Please call me Reever."

"Mr. Reever-"

"Reever. Wenhamm and adding mr makes it sound too formal for my taste." Reever interrupted with a friendly smile and got up from his chair. "You can go through that door and talk to him."

Allen wondered why Reever was coming with him. Was he already off to a bad school year? They arrived to not what he would call an office, but a disaster. Papers and books littered the office room. Dust decorated the place and it was just horrible disorganized. He heard Reever mutter where the principal was and watched as the man exclaimed. "Lenalee is getting married!"

As if Reever had set an alarm, an Asian man sprang forth from the mountain of papers. The man appeared ready to fight all the evils in the world. "No one is touching my little sister!"

Allen could not help but flash the man a confused look and Reever placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "This is the principal." Reever stated with an unamused expression. "Please, Komui… clean up this room! Think of what Lenalee would say!"

Suddenly all maliciousness from the principal was directed at Reever and Allen's instinct told him to take a step away from Reever or he'd be caught in the crossfire. "And Reever? How would you know what my precious Lenalee would know what to say?!"

Reever slightly paled and hastily changed the topic. "Allen Walker is here."

The principal noticed him and any malicious aura disappeared. "Allen Walker! I'm Komui Lee the principal of this school and yes! In case you were wondering, Lenalee Lee is my darling sister!"

Allen sweatdropped because no, he actually wasn't wondering. Reever made his getaway when all the attention wasn't on him.

"BUT! Let me warn you to never touch her or hurt her!" Komui cried menacingly.

Allen felt that he should answer clearly signally that he understood. Even though he would never do such a thing and hurt anyone! "Yes sir…"

Komui calmed down to seriously talk to him. "I was worried something happened to you when you didn't show up these two days!"

"Ah, yes… I have a doctor's note." Allen began to rummage through his bag for the note and pulled it out.

"It's alright, I'm happy you are able to attend D. Gray Academy! Since it's the beginning of the semester, I will count your absence as excused." Komui took the doctor's note and placed it on his desk; which will probably never be seen again. Komui gulped miserably as he scanned through his desk for a document. "I have your schedule in here somewhere… oh here I go!"

Just like that Allen saw his principal dive into a sea of documents for a long time. The principal Komui was a very eccentric man. He missed two of his classes while waiting for Komui, who preferred his first name than calling him Mr. Lee, to find his schedule. It was sort of odd change in pace for the authority figure of this academy to be called by their first name. He missed his third class because Komui continuously apologize to him, then he was finally able to leave. By then it was already time for lunch.

Allen was awfully hungry, eating only a piece of toast this morning because of a certain someone. Usually he'd eat two packs of toast, half a carton of eggs, and a pile of fruits to keep him satiated until lunch. Figures that it would be his luck that he was unable for the life of to locate the one place he desperately needed. He sighed as he placed a hand over his aching stomach and tearfully muttered to himself. "I should have asked Komui before I left." He turned to a corner and accidentally bumped into someone, almost causing him to fall down.

"Watch it you- oh you."

An automatic apology response was about to come out, but he stopped when heard that familiar unfriendly voice that from this morning.

"Oh Yuu, forgot his name already?"

Kanda immediately, elbowed Lavi and growled. "Say that again and I will end you." Then his glare directed to Allen. "Watch where you're going kid."

"I am not a kid! I'm fifteen!" Allen snapped as he got up and dusted himself off. He was legitimately trying his best once again to not snap at the other. It would be impolite and putting him on the same level as Kanda.

"That's what kids say, kid. Do you even go to our school?!"

Alen rolled his eyes. "Of course, then why would I have an ID from the academy and the school uniform?" He reached into his bag, wanting to get his ID card and shove the card into the jerk's face. However he couldn't feel the familiar plastic that he was suppose to be in his bag. His pulse raced when he couldn't find it and he was letting Kanda win this argument!

"He has a point." Lavi pointed out. "Hey Allen, are you okay?"

Alle stopped his search and nodded. "Yea, though I think I may have left my ID at home…"

"Che. Told you." Kanda grunted.

Lavi grinned and patted his back comfortingly. He always gave his sympathy to those targeted by Kanda because it wasn't easy being in the spotlight. "Hope you weren't planning on using any of the school's equipment, renting a book, or eating."

The eating part caused Allen to cry out in shock. "WHAT?! No way!" He needed his ID to eat?! Now he was going to starve today until school was over.

Lavi and Kanda didn't expect Allen to give such a cry of despair. They've only known the boy for a few minutes and their first impression had been he was quiet and polite for the most part. Though Kanda was the first to scoffed uncaringly and pushed Allen out of the way. "Your problem not mine."

Allen has had a pretty terrible day and Kanda was just adding fuel to the fire. Without thinking he blurted out. "Is it really too much effort to say excuse me or as a matter fact, maybe have some manners?" He couldn't understand what a jerk this person was! He hasn't done anything remotely atrocious to win this person's animosity.

Kanda paused to growl angrily at him. "You were the one who bumped into me!"

"It was an accident, an accident and I would have apologized if you weren't such a jerk!"

Sparks and crackle of lightening practically emitted from the two. Lavi came up to interrupt them or else the argument would have escalated into violence. "Calm down you two! Let's not do anything rash when the two of you have only met, what twice today?" Kanda and Allen glared at each other, but heard him out. "How about this? Kanda, you say sorry and then Allen, you say sorry. After that, we can move on and get some grub!"

Obviously Allen was going to be the mature adult and spoke first."I apologize for accidentally bumping into you."

Kanda huffed. "Fine. Sorry you're so fucking tiny that I didn't even see you."

Lavi shook his head and sighed under his breath. "Oh Yuu."

"I guess you can't, considering how small your brain is to perceive everything if you can't even remember someone's name!"

Lavi mouthed gaped into an 'o' shape and his green eyes shifted from Allen to Kanda, Kanda to Allen. Instantly Lavi hooked his arms under Kanda's shoulder before the Japanese boy could even launch himself onto Allen to mutilate him. "Kanda! You know you can't do that!"

Allen was afraid to find out what Kanda wasn't suppose to do.

"Who gives a flying fuck! Now let me go!" Kanda snarled, arms flailing in a frenzy to punch his face.

Allen covered his mouth, surprised that he said that to other boy. He didn't mean… okay he did, but he didn't mean to retort with something that awful. He felt guilty and opened his mouth to apologize, but Lavi cut him off. "If I were you, I'd run!" That was the most brilliant advice he has ever heard in his life and for once, he took it.

Allen ran to the opposite direction and his legs gave way when he was at a safe distance, but partially because he was out of energy to run. He slumped against the window and his stomach cried out pitifully. He caught a glimpse of a group of girls whispering to each other all while staring and pointing at him. Not subtle at all. He chose to believe they were talking about him because of the sounds his stomach emitted and not at all his appearance.

Allen sighed staring out the window, it was such a lovely day today. Guess he'll be having air and water to sustain him until he was done with his classes. He wondered what sort of flavor should he imagine the air taste like today? Fried rice? Perhaps steak? He stopped dead in his thoughts and frowned, was he going delusional from hunger? Though not from imagining what flavor his air should be, but that he saw a shadow outline from behind the trees. The shadow appeared to be beckoning him to come over? Oddly he didn't understand this, but he felt as if he recognize that shadow. Against his better judgement he went alone to the forestry and dark part of the school campus.

His curiosity got the best of him…

Allen treaded carefully and arrived to the spot where he had saw the shadow, but the shadow outline was gone. He mumbled to himself perplexed. "Odd, I could have sworn I-" As soon as he turned around his face met a chest and he lost his balance. Though he should be grateful that hands shot out to grab his shoulder, stopping him from falling backwards.

"Whoa careful there!"

Allen was startled that he recognized the voice at his school that he jerked back. He lost his footing and logically speaking, he grasped onto the closest thing tangible so he wouldn't fall. Clearly that happened to be Tyki.

"Shounen!" Tyki was dragged down towards the ground with him.

Allen groaned at the pain from the fall and that their was a heavy man on top of had one job and that was to not do anything until he got back home. Clearly the man does not listen.

Tyki rested his chin on Allen's chest and mumbled. "Has any ever told how accident prone you are?"

"Tyki." Allen sighed tiredly, resting his hand on his forehead. How did he even get in without anyone noticing? "Why are you here?" There was no answer, but a tap to his hand that felt… felt similar to a card… he peeked to see it was his ID card! He took the card in awe that it was in his hands because that meant he didn't need to starve! The sight of his ID card brighten his mood incredibly, dispelling all the horrible experiences he had today. The heavy weight was lifted off of him and when Tyki extended his hand to help him up, he did more than just accepted the hand. He brought the man into a hug and squeezed tightly, while cheering. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He didn't even note the other's reaction and after he was done ran straight towards for the cafeteria.

No food equal no life.

Tyki stood there like an idiot, gawking dumbfounded as the boy ran back into the building. Did the boy one up him this time? Because clearly, he was solely the one affected by this. He stayed hidden among the shadows to process what had happened. The boy's action wasn't what he had expected and he felt unsettled by it, but the odd thing was... it wasn't unpleasant. It's not like he hasn't been hugged before, his life at some parts had been awful, but not enough that he didn't get hugged at all. The human's embrace had been very warm and soft. The embrace couldn't even be compared to when he takes a drag of his favorite brand of cigarettes or when he crushed a beating heart in his hands or when he sees the fear on their faces or when… need he go on?

Did his contractor forget he was a demon? That he was the one at fault to interrupted his ordinary human life? Perhaps that card must have been insanely important for the boy to do that. Must be. What sane human would ever direct such a sincere and grateful smile at him?

Tyki exited the school and lit a cigarette in his mouth, his lips quirked upwards. Humans were such strange creatures or was it just Allen Walker?

Allen's nose abruptly perked up at the scent of food and from there he followed. He swore to god he was going to memorize the way to the cafeteria.

XXXXXXX

Tyki let out a bored sigh. He didn't get to do anything remotely entertaining today, apart from reading, but he meant going out and maybe mingle with some humans. Mingle as in possibly violate the second part of the deal they made.

"I'll let you stay with me, but only if you don't kill anyone and no using your powers to trick people. Deal?"

Honestly that second deal wasn't even magic binded, they were only words. Again another thing that he didn't have to follow or listen to. Yet he did because, sure he was monster and murderer and whatever horrible names he's heard them call him, but he had a shred of honor inside him. Somewhere… that was hidden inside him that he didn't like to admit. He shouldn't have been so quick to agree, but who knew Allen Walker would betray his expectation and he'd end up actually staying with him?

There were several things he couldn't get or do that didn't involve using power and messing with people. So here he was sitting here in the boy's apartment, listening to his contractor and waiting like a good boy for him to come back. Not counting the incident that he appeared at the boy's school, but he still gets a gold star for his efforts?

Truthfully speaking he's always used his power to get what he wanted. He hasn't had the chance to actually do things the normal or "right way" as they say. He glanced at the clock, it was ten o'clock now. How long does school even take nowadays? Either Shounen had a magnificent social life or school became a prison or worst case scenario, exorcist? If so, should he go out and search for him? It'd be a pain if he lost his contractor. However he relaxed when he felt the familiar presence of his contractor growing more prominent. The door unlocks, speak of the devil… he cringed at his own joke. "Yo Shounen, welcome back!" The boy looked like a deer in headlights when he greeted him.

There was hesitation in Allen's reply as he slipped off his tennis shoes, while balancing a brown bag in his other hand. "...ah ... I'm back… t-thank you."

"So will you let me stay-"

"No." Allen abruptly states as he moved about in the kitchen putting the grocery away.

"Here." Tyki finished lamely, the boy replied too quickly that he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. He gets up from the couch to help the boy struggling to put a bag of sugar up on top of the cabinet. As he comes up from behind Allen, his gaze fell on every inch and curve of the boy's body. The way the boy held his head up high and his shoulder with that determined gaze and the stubborn fire in his voice. This whole time he thought the boy to be taller. He reached his hands out to the push the sugar bag back, his broader frame looming over the boy's smaller frame. In front of him, Allen jumped startled and turned meekly to thank him. He couldn't help, but find that sort of cute, reminding him of a small and frightened animal.

However that meek attitude transformed into an unpleasant frown. "But my answer is still no. I clearly did everything you stated in this contract! Why are you still here?!" An elbow strikes his stomach, pushing him away and he grunted uncomfortably.

"That wasn't kind of you." Tyki whined.

Allen grinded out miffed and with each punctuation poked the demon's chest."And." Poke. "You." Poke. "Lied." Poke. "To." Poke. "Me." With each poke he heard Tyki cry out with an ow.

"There isn't any need for you to be so violent." Tyki complained as he rubbed the sore spot Allen had not poked, but jabbed violently with that finger of his. "Technically it's partially your fault."

"What?! How is it my bloody fault!"

"I mean no human has done what you've done!"

"Done what?! Tell you to go home and play poker with you?!"

"Hmm… truth be told, I wanted to play poker with you, but that wasn't what I really wanted."

Allen grimaced annoyed and grumbled, resuming to organize his pantry. "Please don't say me or I will scream at you."

"No, no." Tyki waved his hand dismissively and mumbled much to his chagrin at the thought."Don't you remember what I told you this morning? I don't want to go home." He could see the boy eyeing him with confusion. "See where the problem is? There is a huge conflict between your wish and mine. As a result no one got their wish fulfilled and the contract didn't disappear."

"So?" Allen blurted out confused. "What does that even mean? If you're stuck here then doesn't that mean your wish got granted?!" He had wanted the demon away because he didn't want anything out of the ordinary happening to him. He already stood out too much for his taste due to his appearance and past.

"Not exactly, my freedom is a bit limited. I can't leave you for too long or else the contract starts hurt me."

"What? How?" Allen's ears seemed to perk up, intrigued.

"My chest starts to- wait a minute Shounen." Tyki stopped himself from explaining when he realized how bad of a move that was. "I don't like the look on your face."

"Tyki, Tyki, Tyki." Allen reprimanded him, sounding mainly appalled. "I'm hurt you'd think I'd do anything to hurt you!" All it took was for him to leave when the demon wasn't looking and hop onto a plane. Fly far, far, away. He heard China was lovely this time of year.

Tyki eye's narrowed annoyed. So far he's been letting the boy get to him. First, it was earlier this morning by telling him not to go anywhere and second, this afternoon when he went unannounced to his school and got hugged instead! Now a third time! He needed to take control back. "But Shounen." He taunted and the boy glared at him suspiciously. "Wouldn't you rather I stay near you?" Allen was going to protest, but he cut him off. "After all who knows what trouble I'll cause for others and it'd be your fault since you're the one that summoned me. Your wish for me to go home was so I wouldn't cause trouble, right?" Low bow, but who cares? He was a demon.

Allen held his tongue down, there was no argument there. He wanted so much to wipe that smug grin off the other's face because he was right. He would be guilty if the demon hurted anyone and would blame himself for it. "Why do you not want to go back home?"

"It's…" Tyki sighed wearily as he ran a hand through his curls. "It's complicated."

Allen was slightly shock to see Tyki make an expression other than his usual annoying, cocky, and playful attitude. The demon for once was serious and troubled. "You don't have to explain it to me." It seems even demons have personal things they don't want to reveal. "But why is it that you have to stay with me?"

Tyki flashed him a sardonic smile. "I can't break the bond between us."

Allen gave him a puzzled look. "Bond…?"

"You know the bond?" No reply or even a change in facial expression, Tyki just had to roll his eyes. "The one that's keeping us connect due to the ungranted wishes, remember? Geez Shounen, keep up here."

"Oh pardon me." Allen grumbled sarcastically. He was still stuck on the point that he was going to live his life with a demon.

"The contract didn't fade away between us Shounen and the magic behind it is too powerful for me to do anything about it."

"Can't I change my wish?!"

Tyki scolded at him as if this was common sense. "Shounen, don't you know anything about wish granting?"

"No, but Tyki! Don't you recall from our first meeting?" Allen gasped, in the same tone and expression that Tyki had used on him. "No one believes in demons, they're considered fairytales."

"That's dumb." An indignant scowl appeared on Tyki's face. Demons had once been a very prominent part of the human world and now they were reduced to nothing more than mere myths. "Once a wish or deal has been struck, you can't revise it or change your mind. That's why I kept telling you if you were certain about your wish."

Allen felt his eye twitch, he got the distinct feeling Tyki was telling him this was his fault. "So in other words, there's no way to fix this?"

Tyki sighed nonchalantly. "I mean short of me killing you or you killing me." He noticed how tense the boy's shoulder became, but then again, that was a normal reaction. "Though I don't want that."

Allen was glad Tyki didn't want to resort to that option because he wasn't keen on killing, human or not. Though he doubt he could take on a demon, but at the same he didn't intend to die. No matter how he looked at the situation, he was stuck with Tyki. This was way out of his bound and for once he couldn't figure out how to fix it. After all he didn't know anything about the supernatural. Guess he had no choice, but to follow along with this demon's whim. However this strange event didn't symbolize the end of the world for him. He'll do the one thing that he can do: move forward. He could feel the demon watching him, watching how he'll react. He looked up towards Tyki with a smile that said, 'well it can't be helped.' "Is that so?"

Tyki didn't know what to make of the boy's smile, but he kept his face passive. Quite frankly the boy wasn't fine with it, however he didn't think too long about it because he wasn't here to fix people problems, nor was that his expertise. A certain two of his siblings might be more better at relating to people since they could read humans. Then again they didn't use their skills to help others. He needed to lighten the mood a bit and so he asked teasingly. "Are you going to give any details about the lucky girl that took up all your night?"

Allen seemed to pick up the signal and decided to respond to Tyki's idiotic question. "For your information I was working." He grabbed about seven or so cup noodles that were to be his dinner and filled them with hot water. He'll probably supplement his noodles with bread after he fed the strays outside.

"Working?" Tyki raised an eyebrow shocked. "Until this late? In this era don't kids like you go out and have fun?" Guess the world hasn't changed too much if he still hears kids like Allen surviving on their own. Didn't take long to put two and two together that the boy didn't lead a spectacular life and lacked a caretaker.

Allen gave him a patronizing look and wagged his finger. "If I don't work, then I don't get to eat and if I don't eat then well, you know how that story plays out." However he paused and opened the pantry, taking one more cup noodle out. If he was stuck with Tyki, then might as well show him some courtesy. "Want one?" He handed it to the demon, who stared at the food with curiosity as he began to prepare his feline friends meal.

Tyki examined the styrofoam cup with the giant orange label, "Instant Lunch." Reading the ingredient sounded like a concoction for a curse, he was sure none of this was healthy for frail humans. "For a human that's worried about others, you don't seem too concerned about yourself too much."

Allen blinked for a moment to think about what the demon meant until Tyki pointed to the rows of his cup noodles. The ratio of processed and frozen meals he bought compared to fresh ones. "I-i-it can't be helped!" He huffed, but he bet it came off more as a pout. The pace of opening the cat food quickened and he didn't even need to look at the demon to see that annoying smirk. "I'm home so late that I never have time to prepare food!" Meats, vegetable, fish, and fish perished too fast when he didn't have the time. Plus, were too expensive for his budget more than half the time.

"I don't mind preparing your meals for you."

The cat food can in Allen's hand opened with a harsh rip and slipped from his hand. The contents spilled all over the kitchen floor, missing the plate and the stench of fish filled the air. Though rather than worrying about the mess, he stared at the demon as if he grew two heads. "Pardon me, but what?"

"I'll cook for you."

Allen broke out of his daze and bent down to clean up the mess. "Why…?" He was very suspicious.

"Why not? I have a lot of time on my hands and cooking is sort of fun."

Allen was unsure about this, but rationally speaking… he'd be the one to benefit from this. Freshed cook food versus process, there was no competition to which was better. All he had to do was give Tyki the money. However… a demon cooking his food? Too fishy in his opinion.

"Don't give me that look Shounen, I'm not going to put poison in there! You're the one who's been doing that yourself by eating whoever this "Maruchan" is." Tyki snorted in disdain, throwing the thing haphazardly into the pantry. He can't have Allen dying on him from malnutrition.

"Do you even know how to cook?"

"Don't you remember that amazing breakfast I whipped up for you?"

Allen rolled his eyes and huffed. "Anyone can make eggs and toast. It doesn't mean you can cook."

"We'll see Shounen, I'll make you eat your words."

Allen eyebrows crossed in doubt, but it couldn't hurt for Tyki to try. After all there's no point in lying to him or harming him if the demon needed him. Before he left to tend to the strays he muttered. "I guess…" He wondered how his life would be from now on living with a demon.

Night came into play and Allen rubbed his eyes tiredly as he scribbled to partially finish some homework. The work wasn't due in two days, but he needed to be on top of things and prepare for the worst. Tyki for the most part had been quiet the rest of the night after he had been pestering nonstop for a cigarette. The smell of cigarettes doesn't bring up a lot of happy memories because of his guardian. However he eventually yielded, on the condition Tyki had to huddle by a wide open window. He didn't want the smell of nicotine filling his apartment. However once the cigarette was lit Timcanpy flew right to the cigarette and started to inhale the smoke. No matter how much he scolded the golem, Tim had no intention of stopping. With Tim inhaling the smoke, Tyki could move about the house easier than sitting by a window. It was as if Timcanpy was addicted to smoking too… damn it Cross.

"You're such a diligent worker Shounen, a quality Road should learn from you. She likes to pawn her work off to us especially when we had her attend a human school one time." Tyki abruptly says to him with a soft smile playing on his lips and the cigarette hanging.

Allen noticed a fond gleam in the demon's eyes when he spoke about his family. The pencil in his hand slowed down.

"When she gets me to do her homework, it's a nightmare."

"Did you ever go to school?" Tyki was talking about himself and Allen found his curiosity sparked. How human like was Tyki? What are demons like? Was Tyki a demon before or had he always been? Was Tyki always this considerate or was it just to him? Are demons evil? So many questions and more than half were pretty invasive. He felt he didn't have the right to ask so many of them, especially when he understood what it was like to be on the receiving end of people asking questions.

"Nope. Couldn't afford to and even if I did, I saw no value in it."

"No value in an education?"

Tyki tsked at him and it was his turn to wave a finger at him patronizingly. "Learning is everywhere Shounen. From the people you meet, things you learn over time, the books you read, and the world."

"That was a very profound statement coming from you." Allen marvelled shock, he could see the excited gleam and a hint of nostalgia in the demon's eyes.

"What do you mean Shounen? Everything I say has a profound meaning!" Tyki huffed. "You should drop everything and go travelling! It'll be an experience! No stuff institution can teach you that."

Allen pondered about what Tyki's suggestion. He's travelled already due to his guardian, but it wasn't the same. It was pain with Cross. He hasn't gone out to explore or learn under his own leisure and his expense. "I can't just drop all my responsibilities."

Tyki snickered. "Why not? I do that all the time." The only exception was when the request was from the Earl, but then he got other people to do the boring part of his job.

"Not everyone is you then Tyki." Allen retorted jokingly as he headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He finished his bed routine and climbed into bed, then that's when he realized he never set up a sleeping arrangement for his guest. "Tyki…"

"Hmm Shounen?"

"Do you need to sleep?"

"Sort of, when we're tired, but other than that we can go days without sleep." Demons only needed sleep if they exhaust themselves or were injured.

"Then… do you want to-"

Tyki interrupted Allen from finishing. "I'll settle for the couch. Makes no sense if I decide not to sleep tonight, it leaves a perfectly good bed unused."

"Then what about-"

"Blankets? No thanks. Judging from your sleeping habits, you hog all the sheets and you have no spare I bet."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it I'm in no danger of catching a cold unlike you."

"Will you stop that?!" Allen face turned red from embarrassment, was he that easy to figure out? However he turned indignant when he realized. "How do you know about my sleeping habits?!"

"The night when you believed I left, I came back and saw you in bed." Tyki responded with a shrug.

Allen stared at Tyki and spoke deadpan. "You are officially a creep Tyki Mikk." Though he wondered if Tyki saw his arm? Shouldn't be because it was dark, he wore long sleeves, and his hand must have been covered by the blankets or something. Would his hand scare even a demon? He didn't want to find out.

"The joke's on you, you're the one stuck with this creep." Tyki stuck his tongue out childishly as his response. Though before heading out to let him sleeping, he added arrogantly. "You know, if you don't like the idea of being stuck together with a creep, then how about being in a marriage with a demon?"

Both ideas did not make him feel better, rather more creeped out. With those last words, Allen groaned and brought the sheets up to cover his face. He didn't need to see the smirk on the demon. It was definitely there. He knew he wasn't going to get a decent sleep, in fact the nightmares were only beginning.

XXXXXXX

Allen laid his head on his desk, immensely exhausted. He did not get enough sleep last night, plagued by Tyki's last words. Breakfast was merely eggs and toast, which didn't mean anything whether the demon could cook or not. He was uncertain if he made the right choice to hand Tyki the money for grocery for tonight's dinner. Not to mention… he had to dish out more money for his "newly appointed" roommate. However the worst offense that happened in the span of just this morning was explaining to his neighbors about the new person living with him. Tyki had popped out of nowhere blurting out nonsense that they were cousin! Then again who would believe him if he told the truth that it was a demon living with him.

Truthfully what was occupying most of his thoughts was the love-hate relationship dilemma he found himself in. He hated Tyki for interrupting his normal life, yet he had to admit that he was rather fascinated by all of it. It was difficult for him to swallow, but he actually enjoyed hearing Tyki talk about himself and about demons. He was sure most people would tell him that he was living the dream. How many people could say that they've met an actual demon?

Crazy people. He slapped himself mentally for being cheeky at even answering that.

"Wow." Someone whistled impressed. "Someone looked like they had an exciting night."

He lifted his head to see the energetic red head from yesterday. "...Lavi?"

Lavi pumped his fist in the air. "Glad you still remember from yesterday!"

If Lavi was here then that meant… that other guy must be here. Instantly he readied himself for an attack, looking left to right.

Lavi chuckled. "You're a real funny guy. If you're expecting Yuu to be here, he doesn't have first period with us. Which reminds I didn't see you here yesterday."

"The principal wasn't able to find my schedule until after third period."

"That must have been nice missing class." Lavi sighed dejectedly. "I fall asleep in almost every class and the teachers get real mad at me."

"That's because you're not suppose to sleep in class."

"Not my fault it's all boring! If it wasn't for the people, I wouldn't be here. Especially Lenalady and Yuu."

Lavi did strike him as a social butterfly, but speaking of Kanda… "Do you think he's still mad about yesterday?"

"Definitely."

The reply was too fast in Allen's opinion. Great, only his second day of school and someone hated his guts already. Must be a new record, for what he didn't know, but for something for sure.

"Yuu's like a woman, never forgets anything and always holds grudges."

Allen was about agree, but he paled when he glanced up at the looming demonic figure behind Lavi.

Lavi seemed to mimic his reaction and broke out into a cold sweat, whimpering. "He's behind me isn't he?" The sound of a blade unsheathing echoed throughout the room.

Screams, shouts, desks breaking, and frantic footsteps ensued in the classroom; along with the war cry of "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Guess he was having first period alone and hopefully Lavi will still be alive later today.

Second period came, he found out Lenalee and much to his dismay Kanda were there. Kanda was supposed to be there, but apparently and unsurprisingly landed himself in the principal office. He was home free for now. Now that he thought about it and he didn't know why it crossed his mind until now, but why was Kanda allowed to carry an actual sword around?! Seems the world or him alone may never know.

Lenalee was the nicest out of the three, but not quickly enough for him to consider her friend like she wanted to. Yet? He didn't know for certain, but he was willing to met her halfway. He wasn't going to lie, but he was afraid. Afraid of people. Anyone who's attempted to even try and befriend, usually sooner or later would give up. They gave up after finding out any truths about him, despite telling him again and again they didn't care.

Lies. Everywhere. Even from himself.

He's given up thinking who's fault it was to begin with.

The day went by monotonously, but it was sort of comforting for Allen because it meant his days could go along peacefully. As usual he attracted plenty of people, which had plenty of pros and cons. Though all he needed to do was keep up with appearance and nothing would go wrong. School ended and today he had a day off from work, which he planned to spend working on homework and unwinding. God knows he needed a break.

"Allen!"

He paused at the familiar voice and cracked a smile. "Hello Lenalee." He felt nervous and not because she was a girl or her brother as everyone stated bluntly had a huge sister complex. He didn't want to frighten her away. Despite his fears and failure to communicate with others, none of them signify that he didn't want to have friends. He still struggled to be like everyone else. He was quite a conflicted and difficult person to understand. He bet psychologist would have a field day dissecting him. "How may I help you?" He saw Kanda roll his eyes at him and Lenalee smiling at him. Lavi on the other hand was hard to read, grinning from ear to ear everytime he saw him. He would have to be cautious around the red head. Lavi used the smile tactic to mask his emotions like he did.

"Why the hell do you talk funny?"

Panic welled up inside of Allen, but on the outside nothing indicated that he was. He merely flashed Kanda a polite smile, an empty one. "Pardon me, but I don't quite understand what you mean by that?"

"Kanda!" Lenalee hissed with a smile on her face still, but the strain in her voice was apparent. "He's being polite."

'Unlike someone' was what Allen desperately wanted to add. He'd have to be weary around Kanda also, that jerk is actually smarter than he gave credit for.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come hang out with us?"

"If the kid even knows-fuck!" Kanda swore painfully as the girl's heel drove into his foot through his shoes.

Allen chose to ignore the animosity, but he honestly had to like Lenalee a little more for causing the pain on Kanda's face. It seems the girly hair boy wasn't over about what happened yesterday. More important matter on hand… they were asking him to hang out with them? It was such a trivial request that made his heart race and he was a horrible person that could not learn to say no sometimes. Especially when it came from a lovely girl like Lenalee. "I would love to." Though he'd save himself the trouble if he'd distance himself from them.

They walked together towards the shopping districts, mainly window shopping. Though he didn't talk much in their conversation and opened his mouth when necessary. For the most part he was content on listening and feeling as if he was a part of their circle... for now. God he was such a Debbie downer wasn't he? Lavi was the talker in the group and it didn't seem he minded. Lenalee was the second talker, but she was more conscious about it and very motherly. Even Kanda spoke more than he did, albeit they were mainly insults or threats.

They stopped at a bookstore where he found out Lavi was an extremely avid book reader. Everything he picked up or eyed, he was given a summary, a review, and opinion about it. Very detailed too. He wondered if Lavi was one of those person who reviewed every single product, blog, post on the internet?

"Jesus fucking christ, do you never know when to shut up?! " Kanda finally snapped at Lavi, who had been talking nonstop and then swerved his head to snap at Allen. "And you! Pick a friggin' book that you want to read! Who cares what others have to say about it, if it interest you then get it!"

Allen blinked baffled as Kanda stormed out the store for a moment and even the store clerk had hid behind the register. He glanced at Lavi for answers.

"Don't worry about it Al."

"Allen."

The right way to say his name went ignored. "Al, remember what I said about Yuu this morning?"

"Yes?" Allen replied, slowly and half uncertain. He didn't want the sword to be swung at him, he was defenseless! Though at least he had witnesses, he suppose.

"He sometimes has hissy fits along with that." Lavi went back to scanning the stacks and rows of books. The redhead still continued to give his opinion on books, but more discreetly.

Allen distinctly got the feeling the three had a history with one another. Lenalee and Lavi clearly were used to Kanda's violent temperament. However when he thought carefully about Kanda outburst, he realized interestingly enough that behind all those crude words, the underlying message was clear. Still, it was nothing to freak out about in his opinion. His eyes drifted to a new cookbook being displayed. He wondered if he should get the cookbook and see what Tyki might say about it. He would not, never, disclose this to Tyki, but his cooking wasn't that dreadful. He can imagine the pompous expression on the demon's face. The first week the cooking was a bit bland and he poked fun at the demon for quite a bit. However Tyki's cooking has improved considerably and he's found himself recently unable to find anything to complain at.

Lavi picked the recipe book up and flipped through the contents rapidly. "Hmm this one is new, but I guess it's not bad. Still Allen, if you're looking for a romantic meal for two, then I know a better one."

"No… I-ah… I was looking." What doesn't Lavi read? And no he wasn't planning on anything romantic!

"Is that so? Don't hesitate to ask me if you need a suggestion!" Lavi beamed and headed over to the register with his stacks of book.

"Allen, are you planning to get that?" Lenalee asked curiously, picking out pencils decorated with cute animals.

"Ah man Shounen, I hope you're not planning to get that for me. My cooking does not taste that bad!"

A familiar voice interfered with Allen's reply and he looked behind him, startled. "Tyki!" Suddenly he felt all three pairs of eyes on him and the uninvited guest. "What are you doing here?!"

"I finished grocery shopping and came to check out the bookstore." Tyki flashed him a "duh" look for questioning the obvious. Since they were in a bookstore and Tyki had bags in his hands.

Allen fidgeted slightly when it dawned on him that he needed to introduce the demon. Though minus the demon part. "This is Tyki Mikk my… cousin." He did his best to not sound so reluctant, but that left a horrible taste in his mouth.

Tyki was dressed in that horrible attire when he had first saw the man playing poker, including those wonderful glasses. He went up to shake each their hands, however Lavi high fived him and Kanda made no effort to return the gesture. Similar to Allen's experience. Except Tyki brought the back of Lenalee's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

All four stared at Tyki, stunned with lightening and thunder rippling through the air. Together they all reacted at the same time with wide eyes and mouths opened.

"TYKI!" Allen's scolded, his face and Lenalee's were flushed from embarrassment. On the other hand, Lavi gasped and Kanda grimaced in disgust.

Tyki grinned. "Nice to meet your friends, Allen."

"We're not his friends." Kanda retorted emotionless.

"Yet!" Lenalee hastily cried and nervously twiddled with her fingers. She knew that was terrible of Kanda to suddenly blurt out.

"We hope to be!" Lavi added in cheerfully, aiding Lenalee in the attempt to fix the harsh words from Kanda "Right Allen bud?"

Allen nodded his head. "Y-yea." Slightly hurt at Kanda's statement, but the boy wasn't wrong. Friends weren't made in a day. However there was hope that they weren't lying about wanting to be friends with him. Guess he was still gullible for hoping sometimes. He was too busy with his own feelings to notice the glare from Kanda directed at Tyki.

"I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare so intently at me." Tyki grinned teasingly, using a higher register than Allen was used to hearing.

Tyki 's attitude managed to distract Allen's uneasiness and allowed him to change his mood. "Tyki! I'm sorry he didn't mean that!" Thankfully Kanda didn't explode in rage as he normally reacted.

Instead Kanda eyes narrowed dangerously, but turned his head in disdain. "Che."

After purchasing their books and some school supplies, it was time to part ways. The awkward atmosphere from Kanda's words all had them silently agreeing that now was a perfect time to part. They stood in front of the bookstore, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were leaving at the opposite direction from Allen and Tyki.

"Bye Lenalee, Lavi… and Kanda." Allen grunted the last part unpleasantly and spared himself from looking at the jerk.

"Hey, what's with that pause there?" Kanda growled, but Lenalee pushed him to start walking as she and Lavi waved good bye.

Allen went his separate way from the trio with Tyki alongside him. He glanced back to see if they were far away from the three in order to mumble, embarrassed. "Thanks Tyki."

The demon eyed him surprised for the sudden gratitude. "For what?"

"For back there... you know."

"No. No I don't know." The smirk clearly on his face, despite trying to sound puzzled.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?!" Allen's eyes narrowed displeased.

"Humor me."

Must definitely it was the wind grazing his cheeks that they were so red. He closed eyes and took in a deep breath before uttering."Thanks for saving from that... that awkward atmosphere!" Unexpectedly, Tyki ruffled his hair into a mess and he attempted to fix it, but an arm hanged around his shoulder, bringing him close to the demon. Suddenly he felt kind of hot from the close contact.

"How does Thai sound? I met a little old granny downtown and she let me in on a spectacular secret!"

Allen wasn't convinced if it was the last of the sun's rays that blinded him or was it the way Tyki's lips quirked upwards?

A boy and a demon walked down the road bathed in a light of orange and red.

XXXXXXX

"Kanda." Lenalee huffed sharply, stomping the ground with harsh clack from her heels and hands on her hips. "Why are you rude to Allen?"

Kanda grimaced uncomfortably. He hated when Lenalee was angry at him. She was hard to deal with and for some fucking reason could not say no to her.

"Lenalady calm down, this is how Kanda is." Lavi quipped, rescuing Kanda from the girl's wrath. Though he had to agree that Kanda seemed to purposefully go out of his way to bully Allen. Normally the Japanese boy didn't care at all about people. Yuu Kanda did not socialize.

The girl glowered down and whispered. "Can you be a bit nicer to him?"

"No."

"Kanda!" Lenalee screamed into the Japanese boy's ear.

Kanda moved back shocked and covered his ears. "Jesus Christ! I got it!" That was all Lenalee was going to get from him and nothing more! Thankfully the girl was satisfied with his answer and began striking up a conversation with Lavi. He tuned out everything, his mind kept replaying the scene when the Moyashi introduced his cousin, Tyki Mikk.

"What do you think about Allen, Kanda?"

"Kanda?"

"Kanda!"

"Hey Yuu! Earth to Yuu!"

Kanda blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in genuine confusion, but swiftly turned to irritation when Lavi's hands were waving right at his face. "What?!" He didn't notice they had called his name more than once.

"Yuu, you forgot his name?" Lavi didn't finish the sentence, but shake his head teasingly. "Allen, our new buddy! What do you think?"

"The Moyashi is an annoying piece of shit." Kanda replied absentmindedly. His instinct were telling him that there was something up with the Moyashi's cousin.

"Ahh sounds like you like him." Lavi cooed. "Yuu even gave him a pet name." Kanda had a strange of showing he cared and nicknaming system was one of the signs he cared.

"Che."

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other. Kanda didn't lashed out to any of Lavi's usual bait to get the Japanese boy riled up.

"Kanda, are you okay?" Lenalee asked concerned. Kanda was clearly agitated and not the usual sort of daily occurrence that irritated her friend.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You're acting funny and it's not because of Lenalady's lecture from earlier."

"Che. Stop overthinking it." Kanda wasn't certain if those words were meant for himself or his companions.

Lavi and Lenalee didn't speak anymore about it nor did they push the topic because they knew Kanda wasn't going to explain himself. They hoped whatever was upsetting Kanda wouldn't end up hurting himself.

Kanda kept to himself for the whole night and even all the way when they reached home, or rather the main headquarter in this area. The fact people stayed away from him helped considerably with the peace.

Tyki Mikk.

He couldn't help, but get a nagging sensation from the pit of his stomach about that man. There was something wrong. However the feeling wasn't exclusively coming from Tyki Mikk, but it also came up when he had first met the kid that morning at the tree. He had initially dismissed his feelings because the Moyashi was just some dumbass kid. A dumbass kid that wasn't (could be) involved in any stupid ass shit (demons) and nothing more (maybe much more).

God he hated when his instincts started to talk in the back of his head. It was beyond fucking annoying.

He sighed, entering one of the training rooms to ease the shit storm brewing in his mind. Perhaps it was stress coming from working as an exorcist and now forced to go to school as a side job.

Nice fucking job Komui.

Still… he shouldn't ignore his instincts because they were usually never wrong. He's not saying that to brag. In his profession, his instincts had saved his and numerous of others. If it wasn't for those two, he'd would have gone in and report the Moyashi! One glance at Lenalee and the Lavi's was infuriating. The excited expressions about the new school, new friends, and new environment. A semblance of fucking normalcy in their fucking fucked up lives.

He couldn't bring himself to do it.

He sat down on the floor cross legged, ready to mediate. For now he'll sit on this for a bit and see what happens. He needed to be absolutely certain.

* * *

I hope I explained properly about why Tyki is still here, demon summoning, contracts, and etc. D:? If not, then shoot me a message and I'll explain more properly or somehow incorporate an answer into the later chapters. Definitely I have a chapter or chapters that will explains more.


	4. Chapter 4

College is killing me and I have no idea what I'm doing with my life ;-;. Sorry.

But like always, don't hesitate to point out any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense! Here are some random Tyki and Allen bonding time before we move on to the main plot. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Tyki heard his contractor shuffle around the apartment frantically back and forth from the bathroom to the bedroom. While, he was busy trying to get all the food on the table before school time and it was no easy feat. Know that saying: "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse?" Well, the boy could eat two and just maybe, maybe it wouldn't even be enough. Okay… he was exaggerating, but still. He's hasn't met anyone with such a large appetite.

Who would ever suspect that this small and skinny boy could eat so much? He didn't. Now he was scrambling eggs for his life- get it? Scrambled eggs? Scrambling for his life?

….

Right. Tyki finished cooking the last batch of eggs when Allen finally settled down onto the table to eat. He watched mildly amused at the odd eating habits.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The boy shakes his head, but doesn't interrupt the flow of the food entering his mouth. Usually when humans stuffed themselves, it was disgusting. However, the way the food is shoved into the boy's mouth, reminded him of a squirrel stuffing his mouth. Where does all the food even go? A wonder of life that he'll have to add to his list.

"Tyki." Allen called out, pulling Tyki away from his thoughts. "Are you absolutely positive, you can get to the supermarket by yourself?"

"What am I child?" Tyki pouted as he poured two glass of milk for himself and his contractor. The calcium would do some good for the boy's height.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"To which, I will choose to ignore."

"Honestly, I'm just a bit worried. I mean there's a demon on the loose out to go grocery shopping."

"I assure you, nothing is going to happen." Famous last words.

Allen scowled. "Of course, this wouldn't be the first time you've lied to me."

Tyki held up his hands apologetically. "Shounen, a word of advice from an adult." Allen raised an eyebrow questionably at his statement. Sure, he wasn't the most responsible adult, but he was still an adult! So he purposely paused as the boy raised the glass of milk towards his lips. "There's no use crying over spilled milk."

Allen couldn't help, but choke on the milk. After coughing, he shot a glare at the demon and curtly spat. "Get out."

"I'm sensing some hostility here." Tyki laughed, it was hard to take the boy seriously with that milk moustache. He grabbed a napkin to wipe the milk moustache off.

Allen flushed and swatted the hands away. "I-I'm not a kid!" The napkin violently taken out of his hands and mumbled of what seemed to be a thanks.

"It's just a trip to the supermarket, not like I'm out to kill anyone." Tyki fails to mention the sights and stops he'll visit. "I'm not going to get lost because I have this map and directions you gave me."

Allen was skeptical, but he had no choice since he couldn't afford to babysit a demon.

"Bye Shounen!" Tyki could practically feel the awkwardness radiating from the boy's reply.

"...Bye... Tyki."

Seemed Allen wasn't used to his presence, but to be fair he did just pop out nowhere into his life. There was a slight pause when he greeted him back home and when he said goodbye. Allen always left by seven-thirty in the morning to catch a bus during his school days and wouldn't be back late around late to work.

Which meant he had almost the whole day to figure out what to make for dinner. He knew he would be flashing his signature smug smile at the boy because today he would show Allen that he could totally cook.

He took out the piece of paper with a map drawn and so begins his journey.

…

…

…

Well that was short lived and his optimistic attitude from earlier deflated.

Because he was officially lost. Lost as in "he's got a feeling he's not in Kansas anymore lost"

He stared at the map bewildered. Why do the directions and streets not match with what's on the map that the boy gave him?

People passed by him, but he refused to stop and ask for directions. So hours passed and he learned the hard way at how directionally impaired his contractor was.

Nonetheless, Allen will never find out this happened to him. How embarrassing would it be to know that a demon got lost trying to find the supermarket?! Especially, after he had so adamantly declared "I'm not going to get lost!" Oh Allen would never let him live this down! He could just hear the mocking and patronizing tone.

Even if it was the boy's fault for giving him inaccurate directions.

Though, on the bright side he was pretty impressed with the innovations developed by the humans over the years. The homes, the architecture, landscape, transportation, an organization system and wait- this was no time to be distracted!

He couldn't afford to mess up, especially when his pride was at stake!

He sighed, defeated and sucked in the typical man pride of not asking for directions. He asked he first human he saw near him. "Excuse me, miss?"

She was a small and modest looking woman, the wear and tear of her lifetime were apparent on her face. Yet it seemed time didn't bother her, those olive colored eyes filled with energy. The brown hair beginning to dull was tied back in a bun bounced when she turned towards him. She appeared startled upon noticing him, but nonetheless answered to him in a friendly and soft spoken voice. "Yes?"

"I'm a bit lost and I was hoping if you could point me in the right direction towards the supermarket."

"Of course! I was about to head there myself. Shall we walk there together?" He followed her, matching her slow footsteps and neither of them talked for awhile until she asked. "Are you new to the area?"

"Yep, just moved in with my girlfriend." He decided to lie a bit, see where that topic will lead him. He doubt that he'll see this human again and she won't remember a thing about him.

"Oh, how nice." She sighs nostalgically. "I remembered the first time, ah before I married my husband, when we first moved in together at the beginning of college. We had been together since middle school and yet, it wasn't until I started to live him that I realized, I knew nothing about him." Suddenly, she slapped her cheeks lightly and gasped embarrassed. "Forgive me, look at me rambling on. It seems I've reached that age."

He shook his head at her to object. "No worries, I don't mind." Oddly, he rather enjoyed her short narrative.

They arrived at the market with no problem and separated after he thanked her. He searched for the meat section because his contractor was all sticks and bones. However, he stood there for a long, wondering what to do. He didn't realize how many cuts of meat there were and what he was actually going to make. He was going to make something that's for sure, but what would be the best choice? Perhaps, he should have consulted a book about cooking. He knew a thing or two about cooking, but that sense of doubt caused him to hesitate.

"Are you planning to make something special for someone tonight?"

The voice belonged to the woman he met earlier. "Actually every night, see he's pretty hopeless around the kitchen." This time he doesn't tell her girlfriend.

"Who?" She asks in the same manner when they had first met.

It wasn't news to him that she already forgot about him. He was a demon. He figured out quickly that the humans in this era believed demons couldn't be seen. Wrong, they weren't invisible and humans could see them. However, a demon's existence wasn't easily perceived by humans. If they are seen, then they are quickly forgotten. If a demon wanted to make his presence known and noticed by other, then they would. However exorcist were a special, more like troublesome, case. "My cousin. I volunteered to cook for him every night, but I guess I know nothing about cooking."

"How nice, perhaps I can lend a hand? What recipe did you have in mind?"

"Well he's lived on a diet of instant food, so something healthy."

The woman flashed him a horrid expression and shook her head. "That's terrible! He's very lucky to have you around!"

He didn't want to brag, but he agreed with the woman.

Her gentle face turned stern. "However, you shouldn't make it a habit to cook for him all the time, he should learn how to on his own!" Then there was that wistful expression on her face just like from earlier and she chuckled softly, her eyes lit with amusement. "I say that, but my son is the same too and I still go visit him to make his meal sometimes." She sighed wearily. "I just can't help myself. No matter how old he is, where he is, or what he does, he's still my son. I always worry about him."

Tyki glowered down, feeling, dare he admit it? Homesick. Her parental love for her child reminds him of the Earl's affection towards them. They all loved each other and cared for each other… to the point it drove them all mad. Still... it was nice feeling to know that there was a place and people that he could go back to.

He couldn't help, but think that there was an odd sense of loyalty rooted in them that compelled them to obey the Earl. Betrayal and disobedience were out of the question. The Earl's affections and kindness were one-sided at time. There was so many things wrong with pretending to be a family. Probably, companionship might fit them better than the family label.

Even by some offset chance in some alternative universe they were a family. They'd be one hella of a crazy family.

The woman gasped horrified and pressed the palm of her hand against her cheeks. "Oh no! I didn't mean to turn the discussion into something so dreary! Forgive this old lady for rambling on!"

He smiles warmly at her. "No, I don't mind." It seems he's reached that age of admiring these short lived humans.

…

…

...

"Sooooo?" He grins like some chesire cat, staring eagerly at the boy as the dinner lay in front of the boy and ready to eat. It was a simple, healthy pesto pasta dish with grape tomatoes and broccoli. Pasta was inexpensive, easy to make, and in large amounts.

More importantly... thank goodness it was a simple dish that he didn't mess up on.

Allen put the fork down when it had been halfway to his mouth and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Truthfully, a little disturbed at how you're watching me eat."

"Aw come one Shounen, stop being a tease and tell me!" Tyki was practically begging to the human. He's learned how hard it was to please the boy. Allen could be seriously sarcastic and hurtful at times. Another little tidbit that most people would not expect from the boy as a first impression.

"Aren't you a little obsessed for my input?"

"Shounen. Let's be clear on this, you're first human to try my cooking."

Allen paused to frown, putting down the fork. " Wait, so you don't know how to cook?"

Tyki groaned at how the fork was put down. "First of all, I never said that I didn't know how to cook. Second of all, I did cook before I became a demon and no because that is a story for another time." He added right when Allen had opened his mouth. However, he lied because there wasn't going to be another time. He wasn't going to tell him. "Third of all, I haven't cooked since I became a demon, therefore you are the first human I have ever made a meal for since I became a demon. Now that we've reached an understanding..." He picked up the fork and rolled the pasta around, finally lifting the utensil with the food towards the boy's mouth.

An unhappy frown formed on Allen's mouth as he snatched the fork out Tyki's hand. Finally, he took a bite of the pasta.

Tyki swore Allen was purposefully chewing at a leisure pace to build up the suspense. In fact, the boy didn't make a sound at all and showed no emotions. The worse part was the boy continued to eat without making a sound and again no expressions. Who eats without hinting, whether it's delicious or not?! It was driving him nuts! He wants to fire up a cigarette to soothe his agitation, but he was certain that Allen would prolong the answer. In the end, it was pure torture for him to watch Allen eat. When he tried to prod the boy for answers, he was rewarded with the sounds of teeth munching or a finger lifted in the air to silence him. This continued on until he saw the white ceramic plate.

Empty plate meant it was delicious right…? Or the boy was just famished and any food was better than nothing?

Allen placed the fork down and dabbed at his lips with a napkin. No answer, but he pushes the plate towards him and softly whispered. "A second helping would be lovely."

Finally, the release he needed had been given to him.

Tyki was sure that was code for: loved it. Allen didn't admit enjoying his dish, but he'll take what he could get. A smug smirk forms on his lips. Not all hinting the pink that dusted on the boy's cheek as a huge give away. One day he'll win this game and have him say it because hell, he can't win at poker.

 **XXXXXXX**

Allen's eyebrows furrowed together in absolute frustration, the top of the pencil riddled with teeth marks. For the life of him, he couldn't solve this math equation. He wasn't horrible at math, after all he could crunch numbers to pay his bills (and Cross) and pay his taxes (unlike Cross). He let out an exasperated sigh and his forehead met the table with a thump. The force of that might have caused him to lose some brain cells; which he needed to solve this awful nightmare.

Abruptly, he finds the pencil out of his hands and replaced with a sandwich.

"I know your eating habits were bad, but this..." Tyki flashed him a disgusted look at the mangled pencil and threw it into the trash can. "If you were hungry, all you needed to do was say so."

Allen took a bite into the sandwich and mumbled out a thank you.

"Swallow before you talk, jeez Shounen." Tyki scolded like an adult, for once Allen thinks, and wiped the crumbs off the table. When the demon was done cleaning, the sandwich had been completely devoured.

The sandwich was delicious, but then again Allen thought every food he's eaten was tasty. After that small break and he begrudgingly went back to drive himself up the wall with this problem. The last one too. From his years in an education system, he can safely deduce the authors of the textbook purposely make the last problem unsolvable. There's a difference between sadism and a challenge.

"What are you working on that's so agonizing?"

"It's just this bloody math problem." Allen's gaze never left the equation as if the problem would magically solve itself the longer he stared at it. "I plug it all into the pi formula, but I don't understand why I'm not getting the right answer."

"Pie? The food you can eat?"

Allen scowled at the demon, not appreciating the over used joke. Though the genuine perplexed look from Tyki caused him to reconsider his initial assumption. "No. I mean pi as in 3.14. Not the actual food." He envied the demon in moments like these because Tyki sure didn't need to learn about pi or any other horrifying monsters in the math curriculum.

"Ah, well that's a shame." Tyki loomed over his shoulder, his cheek close to the other, but they weren't touching. Hmm, did the boy ever smell this nice? They both used the same soap, but for some reason it smelled much more pleasant on Allen. Allen didn't notice, too busy agonizing over his work. Anyways, he read the book to find out what it is and after (not so much) deliberation, he snapped his finger together. "You know something... I know the answer."

In his desperation, Allen believed Tyki and who could blame him? "Really?!" His eyes practically glimmered with hope because he's already spent an ungodly three hours on this assignment.

"Yep." Tyki assured with a passive expression.

Allen watched Tyki pick up his workbook and paper, then proceeded to walk over to the trash can and dumped them into the trash…the trash?! It had took him a minute to process, but eventually it all sank in. Instantly, he leapt into the air in full panic mode and fished for his homework out. "Tyki! You can't just throw away my homework!" That was three hours worth of work right there and easily gone like that! Just like his hope for some help.

"I just did." Tyki remarked and quite cheekily.

"Fine, let me reiterate that." Allen seethed with a mixture of shock and annoyance at the demon, who was now sitting down to watch mindless cartoon of some bird and raccoon. "Tyki, you can't just throw away problems!" He examined his assignment and the textbook for any stains. Nothing and he breathed easily. They didn't even smell either.

Tyki glanced away from the screen momentarily to retorted and quite vaguely. "Sometimes it's alright to."

As much as he wanted to throw away all his problems, they wouldn't go away now would they? It wouldn't change the fact that they still existed. "Education may not hold value for you, but it has important value for everywhere else!"

"Education isn't the be all and end all."

That moment when Allen felt Tyki offered a valid point and that person happened to be a demon. Honestly, it just made the statement a tad bit more vexing and he reluctantly admitted. "You're... right."

Tyki raised an eyebrow in alarmed, but that quickly passed when Allen retorted with. But, it's important to me."

Because Cross Marian was the true demon Allen's his life. The man had stated very clearly that he was to get an education and to do something with his life. He didn't plan to find out what hell truly was if he didn't get himself an education.

"Honestly…" Allen huffed indignantly. "I always seeing you reading. Isn't reading educational?" Whenever Tyki had spare time, he'd always see the demon buried in books. Though, that was before he introduced Tyki to the television and whatnot. Books were a long forgotten past time for the demon.

"To be fair, I learned to read to keep my sanity intact."

"Because you've lived for about thousand and thousand of years?"

"No." Tyki scoffed at the cliche story of "a nonhuman or human who loses their mind from living too long". "From my family. When you've have to live with them for hundreds of year, you have to learn how to survive. It's a matter of life or death."

"Aren't you being melodramatic?" After all, who doesn't complain about their family members?

However Tyki turned from the television and repeated, his face devoid of humor. "No Shounen, you don't understand. If you had to live a day of my life with my family, you'd understand."

"Please." Allen snorted with much sass. "Yours can't be worse than my guardian."

It sounded like a bet to Tyki and if he had been human or even seen the boy's guardian; he'd definitely take that bet. Little did Tyki know, it would be a bet that Allen would easily win.

 **XXXXXXX**

Money, it always came down to that piece of paper. The whole idea of how a piece of thing could dictated the lives of others was laughable. How many "honorable", "righteous" people have been convinced to abandon their morals for riches beyond their imaginations?

Here stands a mere fifteen year old boy with a face of an innocent child, yet those eyes told a deeper and darker story. He's learned what a living contradiction the boy was and - "OW!" Tyki's thoughts were interrupted by a smack to his head.

"Are you even listening?!"

Tyki's mouth said yes, but truthfully his mind and heart said no. He had been lost in his own mini-dramatic monologue to drown out the lecture. He forgot that he was currently sitting on his knees on the carpet floor and getting reprimanded by this said fifteen year old boy. He swore that golem was smirking at him in a mocking way with those pearly white fangs, flashing from cheek to cheek. Quite frankly, he didn't like to be at the receiving end of mocking smirks. He enjoyed giving them.

Allen narrowed his eyes suspiciously and raised the rolled up newspaper in the air threateningly. There was a bruise already formed at the side of his head and just from a newspaper?! How hard was the boy hitting him with that paper?! He brought his hands up in the air and pleaded pitifully under the wrath of someone much weaker than him. "Ah mercy, Shounen!"

"Honestly Tyki, where did you get the money?!"

On one hand, yes Tyki was a demon over hundreds and hundreds of years old and he he could recover quickly. However, this was abusement right here for him and he wasn't immune to pain! "I told you. I got a job and worked for it." He was currently getting yelled at, whether the check he brought home was honestly worked for or dishonestly gotten.

Allen glanced the paycheck in his hand, then back to Tyki, back to the paycheck, then back to the demon. Totally perplexed and somewhat still skeptical.

"I am hurt by the lack of faith you have in me." Tyki pouted and seriously wounded by everything.

"Tyki, you're a demon." Allen remarked flatly.

The boy was right in regards a demon couldn't be trusted. Count on a demon to take the faith of others away. "Point taken." Still it stung to see how they were treated and viewed at times. They were only doing what they needed to survive similar to the humans. It was humans who were calling them and selfishly wishing for things that cannot be.

The lines of who was more virtuous was a bit blurry.

"Shounen, let's think here." Oh how the boy wanted to snap at Tyki for that comment. "If I was to literally use my power for dishonest purpose, why would I come back? And why would I do it for minimum wage?" He's learned that Allen could be a sore loser at times and had quite a bit of a competitive streak when riled up.

Allen let the words sink in and asked. "Why would you get a job?"

Question for the millennium. He didn't have to get job, now did he? But yes, he, Tyki Mikk, the great demon, the 13th Apostle of the Noah clan, the Pleasure of Noah, went out and actually got himself a job! And no, not the kind of employment that involved anything sexual or illegal. An actual god-honest-to-hard-work and labor intensive kind of job. He bet his older brother would pitch a fit at him working at some menial and filthy job. He was tempted to send him a picture or something so that his brother would freak out. Though, the downside was he might get caught and have his location revealed.

"Money makes the world go round." Tyki shrugged nonchalantly. "And I thought if we had extra, we'd could go out and have some fun." He was here on vacation, sort of, from his demon life and he wasn't going to spend his time doing nothing! He wasn't planning to do it alone either because where's the excitement in that? Besides, the boy's life was awfully mundane and full of work. Who could say no to some sun and some stress free outing?

Allen blinked dumbstruck.

Tyki waved his hand in front of the boy's face, looking as if he just sucked his soul away. "Hey Shounen, come back to earth here!" Suddenly, Allen's cheek becomes a shade red and it was his turn to be surprise. What was odd about his explanation?

The boy looked away and coughed awkwardly, trying to regain his composure. "Ahem, you got a job just to…"

Tyki couldn't hear the rest as Allen trailed off, but he had idea due to the reaction from earlier. "Shounen, you're human and you have such a feeble, short lived life. You have to spend your life doing something remotely fun." He saw those lips pursued together in a thin line and the weight of guilt spread across the other's face. He thought there wasn't any reason for Allen to feel that way.

"I'm sorry Tyki, I didn't mean to doubt you and offend you."

"There's nothing for you to be so upset about. We don't exactly give ourselves a good reputation." It was understandable to him and astonished him how far Allen's sympathy reached. The boy was so generous that it was painful sometimes. Tyki maneuvered his way behind the boy to touch the sides of his waist and literally had him jump startled from the contact.

"TYKI!"

"I mean look at you!" Tyki continued to cop feels around the boy's body as he watch as Allen squirmed and protest in his grip. The futile struggles and how beet red the boy's face from the exertion was entertaining. "All skin and bones and your skin could use some vitamin-!" It didn't become funny when he felt a extremely white-hot knife stab to his family jewels. The sharp stinging at his knee went ignored for the more overwhelming sensation. He collapsed onto the carpet on all fours and left to wither in pain. He ignored the urge to vomit all over the place because guess who'd have to clean that up.

Did he mention that even though he was a demon, he wasn't immune to pain?

"Stupid demon!" The bedroom door slammed shut.

A strained grunt escaped his lips and he eyed the golem in front of him. "He...ngh.. doesn't hold back, does he?"

Sometimes he seriously considered Allen Walker to be a demon, more so than himself.

Timcanpy flies towards him and pats his forehead with those ridiculously small hands that he never knew the thing had...

 **XXXXXXX**

He gritted his teeth in frustration at his helplessness in this situation. They were all so important and that just added to the weight of how careful he had to be. It was a decision that could mean life or death for him and he only had one shot at this. He stared intently at the choices, weighing the cons and pros. How could these evil fiends do this to him?!

He wouldn't get another chance like this for awhile.

"Shounen! Can you please just pick one, so we can go?! We've been here longer than necessary!"

"No Tyki!" Allen screeched in dismay with wide eyes. "This is serious here!" He's always wanted to try one of these super food drinks, but they were just always so expensive. However, he had calculated that he would have extra funds this month to splurge on buying one of these fancy drinks. There was nothing wrong with water or the generic brand juices that were on sale and whatnot. They didn't taste bad or anything, not that he was knowledgeable about the nutritional value and facts. It was just that, these drinks looked intriguing that he had to taste them to know what the hype was about these specialty beverages.

Allen's gaze flicked back and forth from all the juice and vegetable bottles on display. There were so many different brands from Pom, Kombucha, Bai, Naked, Bolthouse, and etc. Ah, decisions

Tyki slammed his head against the handle of the shopping cart, the sound frightened the teenage boy near them.

Allen scoffed at demon as he scanned the two bottle in his hands. "If I recall when we went to the mall. Who was the one that made a big fuss over which shoes to get?"

"To be fair that's different. That's shoes."

"They were both the bloody same! Same brand, same color, same style, and price!"

"No, they weren't!" Tyki denied adamantly. "The first shoes was sleek and was flatter at the top, while the second one was sharper and classy! Shoes are important for appearances."

Those words caused Allen to stop from what he was doing and delaying his decision making process because he had to flash the demon a "really" look. "You're going to preach about appearances? Mr. I look like a hobo." Which was Tyki most favorite style to go out as, but not today. He had forced the demon to look somewhat presentable and not a hobo.

"But food is just going to all process and go down the same."

"Yes, but you want to enjoy what gets processed and goes down. Now if you'll excuse me, I will google what makes Bai so good."

Tyki again slammed his head down against the handle of the cart, but this time a painful groan slipped from his lips. There was such a serious expression on the boy's face as if the fate of the world depended on one of these drinks. He wasn't sure if he wanted Allen to be his comrade in times of war. All the enemy needed to do was say "Allen, dinner time!" or "Allen, food!" and the boy would probably falter.

This wasn't even the first time this happened. They were in a Japanese market and Allen debated heavily which instant noodles to get. He was having none of that, after all why eat unhealthy food when he was making fresh and healthy ones? In the end, he pried all the junk out the boy's hand and dragged him outside.

At first, it was a real embarrassing situation… that is until the situation changed to become downright evil, like Road evil.

The bystanders and workers thought Allen was a child and he was abusing the said child. Usually, the boy would have immediately corrected them, but under that circumstances, Allen decided to use that to his advantage. The boy had crocodile tears streaming down his face and had been spewing lies! Lies that they all believed! Honestly, it hurt his demon pride because he was suppose to be the one doing the evil stuff and instead, evil stuff was being done unto him!

All for some packs of instant noodles!

Right now, he couldn't couldn't even separate from the boy because he was afraid he might lost the boy in the supermarket. How does that even happen? Don't ask because it did... once. Well then, if Allen was going to him suffer here, then he'll use this time to plan his revenge on the boy. Maybe he'll make something really spicy for dinner one day and- his schemes were cut short when he spotted someone familiar from the corner of his eyes.

Hastily, Tyki grabbed a hold of the boy's arms and ignored the sputtering protest. In fact, he clamped a hand over the mouth and whispered low into Allen's ears. "Don't make a sound or movement. Just trust me, please."

The seriousness in Tyki's tone caused Allen to falter, but he agreed nonetheless. Slowly, they moved to hide in the magazine aisle, where they weren't usually any people there. They moved without their shopping cart, but he still held onto a bottle of juice because he didn't have time to put it away. Once it was safe, Tyki let go and peeked from the aisle, looking left to right. Meanwhile, he was very confused and miffed. "Tyki." One word. One word to convey everything he was feeling and wanted to know.

Tyki coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Well… it's just I saw her."

"Who's her?" Because for Allen that was the greatest explanation ever to interrupt his food shopping time. Tyki motioned for him to come over to see as they continued to hide and pointed out the cause for all this.

All he saw a sweet, old middle aged woman.

"Tyki. It's just an old lady."

"Oh no, you don't understand! Because of her I've had to change my grocery and laundry schedule to avoid her!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "You are being ridiculous." If he hasn't met one of his neighbor, then all the more reason to greet her. He probably hasn't met her because their schedule conflicted somehow.

"You haven't met her yet. She just moved to the first floor and once she sees you, she'll never let you go!" Tyki's warning went ignored and he attempted to grab the boy's arm, but failed. They were both wide open for the lady to see them.

"Oh Tyki!" The woman greeted excitedly.

"Shounen, n- oh! Margaret, fancy meeting you here." Tyki quickly recovered from full panic mode to faking politeness. He did not share the same excitement.

"Who is this young man?"

"He's my cousin, Allen Walker."

Allen extended his hand for a handshake. "Pleasure, to make your acquaintance."

There was clear hesitation to take the boy's hand, which didn't surprise Allen. However, she ended up taking his hand because of not wanting to seem entirely too rude.

It was after that handshake that Allen learned why Tyki wanted to avoid the old woman.

She. Wouldn't. Stop. Talking. At. All.

"Did you know using Palmolive is unhealthy because…"

"You shouldn't got to that bakery because…"

"I say good riddance to our president and welcome the new man!"

"Tyki, didn't you say you were Mexican? I have some friends that are also Mexican."

Allen knew Tyki was keeping himself in check when he corrected the woman.

"You two look very different for cousins."

"You're British?! Some of my friends are British!"

Allen wasn't sure how long had passed, but they had arrived in the afternoon while it was clear and blue. By the time, he was able to catch sight of the sky outside, it was well dark. The topics went from trivial topics, current events, serious topics, and gossips. Some of her statements and opinions did make him uncomfortable and some, he thought might have been directed at him. She was quite rude at times and very oblivious about it too.

Despite, what was going on, he couldn't bring himself to stop herfrom talking. When he noticed Tyki would try to end the conversation or escape. He pulled the demon back in or interrupted and he was sure Tyki didn't appreciate it. He just let her talk until her heart was content and the whole time with a polite smile on his face.

"Look how late it! I have to get home and cook dinner. Thank you boys for the wonderful talk!" She headed to the checkout counter.

As soon as she was gone, Tyki turned to give him an evil eye. "You did that on purpose."

Allen shrugged and replied simply. "Have a heart Tyki, she was lonely."

Tyki didn't pursue the topic any further because he knew how this conversations would play out and end. Especially, when he noticed the slight tone and mood change from the boy. "Fine, but I expect compensation and especially, for keeping me there."

The pomegranate juice in his hand was lukewarm in Allen's hand. "What kind of compensation did you have in mind?"

"Hmm, I want to go to the mall again."

Allen groaned at the repeat of spending ungodly hours debating which shoes was better. "We don't even have that much money for you to spend."

"It's my money and budget just adds to the decision making, now doesn't it?" Tyki flashed him a smirk screaming payback.

Allen thought about putting the juice away, but it was late and he wanted something for his trouble today. "I think I'll just buy this drink."

...

"We are not going to same check out station as her."

 **XXXXXXX**

Allen was typing up an essay for one of classes at the dining table when Tyki takes a seat next to him and asked. "Hey Shounen, what are those small, rectangle telephone that you talk into?"

"A cell phone?" He clarified absentmindedly for the demon, while still typing up a storm.

"Yea!"

"What about them?"

"Can I see yours?"

Naturally he would be hesitant, but over the course of the days he's spent with the demon. The demon was curious about things he hasn't seen, in particular technology. He suppose it was natural. He also suppose demons didn't have technology like they did over here.

Tyki was glued to the television and in fact, the demon used the television far more than he did. He used the t.v a couple of times and that had been the worst decisions of his life. Especially, when he decided to go and binge watch shows on Netflix. God, that was probably the worst thing anyone had invented. It's a mystery how time escaped him as he sat on the couch and his work left undone. One of his neighbors had moved out and asked if he wanted their run-me-down television. Of course they didn't give him a perfectly working one, but it was a shame to throw something away that could still be used and he didn't have a t.v. So it was a win-win sort of situation. He managed to repair the t.v with lots of googling.

Though he was even more grateful to have the television because the internet absolutely fascinated the demon. The internet had an abundant net of information, but at the same time, the internet was a horrible source of distraction. He would never see his laptop again if the internet didn't frustrated the demon so much and if he didn't have the television as a distraction.

However, he will say this….he's noticed an increase in his electricity bill. He'll have to figure out how to give Tyki a talk about using the television less.

He hands the demon his cellphone because he couldn't bring himself to deny Tyki. It was as if watching a curious and bright child face crush into a million pieces the moment an adult says no. In case it wasn't clear, but he was the adult and the demon was the child. Rather frightening thought, a child had all the powers in the world to kill him. Well, he should be glad it doesn't take much to entertain this said child here.

Tyki flips the phone over and touching the black screen So he reached over to touch the button on the side and a flicker of surprise appeared on Tyki's face at the sudden transition to a bright picture of Timcanpy smiling widely. "How do you make calls?"

He takes the phone and shows him very quickly.

Tyki stares at the phone, eyes wide at the simple action and suddenly sighed. "Oh boy, this seems like a lot of work."

"It's not nearly as hard as you make it out to be. I'm sure you'll be able to properly use one if you take the time." He offered reassuringly, after all he was certain the demon did have the time to learn. "Why the sudden interest? You still haven't solved "the sorcery" behind the internet and television quite yet."

"Don't remind me Shounen, but I was at work and my buddies asked for my number."

He glanced up slightly surprised at that statement.

"What's with that look? I can make friends too, ya know." Tyki huffed offended.

Instinctively, he shook his head and readied an apology because his reaction had been rude. He should know better than to slip like that and it's been happening more often around the demon.

However, Tyki let out a light hearted chuckle that signalled no offense was taken. "It was only a joke." Then he rolled his eyes with a scoff. "I mean really, you think I'd judge?"

As a matter of fact, it wasn't so much that it was Tyki judging, but that he's always being judge. Allen should also be used to the fact, Tyki was difficult to offend and he's never seen him angry. Though... not that he wanted to see an angry demon because he couldn't imagine how devastating it would be. Tyki always took things in stride and lightly. However, he doesn't know why it came at such a surprise at him because obviously, Tyki can have friends and make them. It's just that underlying tone that Tyki was a demon and his preconceived notions didn't paint a picture at how normal the demon could be. "I'll keep that in mind Tyki, but it's just a tad bit hard when you know, my uninvited guest isn't human."

"Who, by the way is doing a fantastic job!" Tyki beamed.

"In not getting caught." Allen muttered.

"I cook for you and clean. I have a job and friends. More importantly, I haven't killed anyone since I got here!"

Allen might have pressed the f key on his keyboard harder than intended. "Thank goodness for small miracles."

Tyki clicked his tongue together and dangled the cellphone in front of him. "Speaking of miracles, how much does it cost to get this phone?"

"It depends. You have to look at cost of provider, cost of the phone, what kind of phone are you looking for, do you want texting or just calling, how much data do you wan-!"

"Whoa, whoa slow down!" Tyki exclaimed, clearly not expecting his long winded explanation and didn't even half the things that were being said. "I asked one question. Aren't you the one making it more difficult than it needs to be?"

"It's never simple getting what you want Tyki, especially when people are out there to rip you off."

"Let's be clear on that. You rip people off."

Why was there an emphasized on the "you"so strongly? "I do not! Where on earth did you get an idea like that?!"

"Poker."

Allen paused, but had nothing to counter that and suddenly his phone vibrates, reminding him it was time to go to work. Saved by the bell, well not a bell, but close enough. He wasn't taking their money if they consented... right? He scowled and closed his laptop. "I am not, as you call it, "ripping" anyone off."

Tyki had that grin on his face and waved him goodbye. "Uh-huh, bye Shounen. We're having a stew tonight!"

"Bye… Tyki." Allen muttered slowly, his gaze averted away from the figure waving him a farewell.

He walked down the road on his way to work, while kicking a small pebble absentmindedly. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could get used to this… this warmth. The sudden change of someone bidding him goodbye and welcome home. Now don't get him wrong that Timcanpy couldn't do the same gestures and that he loved Tim to bits and pieces. However, it's just wasn't the same thing.

He was used to the silence and used to not living with someone… human? Was that even the right term for Tyki? Tyki, the demon, was human-like-ish-sort of...

He stopped in front of a glass window of a store and saw reflections of the slight curve at the corner of his mouth. Ever since Tyki's arrival, every day without fail he would hear the greetings and the farewells. After so long, he never realized that he missed it.

But how long would that go on? He wasn't sure if he wanted to get used to this.

His job went along smoothly through the rest of the day, nothing out of the ordinary. He clenched tightly at the bag in his hand and when he opened the door. He was greeted by the pleasant warmth and a enthusiastic demon concentrated on the stew for dinner. The demon was so busy that the bag in his hand went unnoticed and he sneaked it into his room.

He quickly hide the bag in his closet, feeling nervous and he had no idea why. He jumped as soon as he heard a light knock and Tyki's voice calling him for dinner. He groaned at the panic welling in him and at hiding the bag like he committed a crime. He figured he would give the gift after dinner, no problem.

No problem...

So why did he wait so long contemplating about this? Here he was pacing in his room like an idiot, not that he was one, with the bag in his hand. Then again, what was there to contemplate about?! All he had to do was give it to Tyki and there was nothing to it, yet here he was feeling nervous.

Why was this so hard?

It was nothing special. Throw- politely, give the bag to Tyki.

What was that nonsensical phrase these young people throw out YOLO? Wait a minute. Did he just insinuated that he was old? Was he agreeing that Kanda was right?! Oh bloody hell, forget it! He opened the door and hastily threw the thing at Tyki, who was on the couch watching television. He didn't even bother looking at the demon or waiting to stick around as he made a beeline back to bed.

Smooth Walker.

He could practically feel the confusion from the living room without having to see it and he covered his face with the blanket to "sleep".

However, there was a sudden impact to the bed and he swore caused him to fly up in the air. The covers were taken off and he sat up, knowing what's to come next. Tyki was going to embarrass or make fun of him or something for giving a gift. He didn't even know why he bothered climbing back to bed. Unexpectedly, an arm wrap around his shoulder and he was brought close to the demon's chest.

Did Tyki always smell this... comforting? They were using the same soap?

"Shounen! I can't believe you got me a phone!" Tyki grinned enthusiastically and began shooting questions out. "How do you work this? I mean add numbers, make calls, and oh! I hear this can produce pictures and-"

A smile played on his lips and he chuckled at how much of a kid the demon was acting. "Slow down, Tyki." It seems Tyki was enthralled with the phone, better than teasing him.

"Well Shounen, you can't just get me this and not teach me!"

"On the contrary…" He began jokingly and let out a fake yawn, while moving to pretend to fall asleep. The demon's face fell immediately. "It's late and I should really sleep."

"Shounen!" Tyki pleaded and frantically shook him. "Now you're being plain cruel. Have I, a demon ever been this cruel to you?"

No answer.

"Shounen!"

Allen only pretended to be annoyed, but in the end he stayed up the whole night to teach Tyki. Even though, he really and actually needed to sleep for school tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

It's so messed up how I can read through tons of fan written stories and write stories. But I can't for the life of me write my essay or read my assignments. FML.

Thank you for the favorites and follows everyone! Also sorry for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

Allen emits a deep and strained breath against the sofa pillow. They say he had the patience of a saint and they weren't wrong. Oh, how his patience had been tested by the Lord from above. Let's see… where shall he begin?

The awful day began as soon as he stepped out of the apartment. The bus was horrendously late and cramped. The street he took was busy and filled with people that pushed and bumped into him like he was some rag doll. He's probably said "excuse me" so many times that even he thought that he sounded like some automatic message machine.

Then some person knocked into his bag and spilled all the contents out! The person didn't even bother to stop and apologize to him! At least apologize if lending a hand was too much of an effort. The bystanders continued on their way without so much as to glance at him. One of them stepped on his notebook, so he has a nice foot print to remind of him of his day.

As soon as he stepped onto campus, he was greeted by Kanda and enough said. Did he mention that he forgot to finish one of his assignment?! Ugh, bloody terrible and he hasn't even gone into work. Work he could drone on and on.

It's moment like these where he was so tired of- he hears the door open along with Tyki's customary peppy greeting. "Hey Shounen, I'm back!"

His response was merely a haphazard wave of the hand.

"Bad day?"

Allen drawls sarcastically. "What gave that away?" Tyki raises an eyebrow at his attitude, but he didn't care and buries his face again into the soft cushion.

Abruptly he sat up, feeling… pleasant. As if a great weight had been lifted off him, he rubs his neck as if something had been removed from there. His horrible day didn't seem to affect him anymore; which is strange because he went from one mood to another.

"Your welcome, Shounen." Tyki hums, taking a seat next to him to turn on television. A guilty pleasure the demon has acquired living here. TV rotted the brain and was filled with nonsense most of the time. Yet, it was so entertaining that he can't stop. No wonder it was possible to sit inside and do nothing all day, while staring at an electric box.

Allen flashes the demon a puzzled expression. "What did you do?" He follows Tyki's eyes to what appeared to be a tiny and black creature in his hand with sharp shaped ears. The thing was flailing its limbs around in Tyki's grip. "Tyki. What... is that?"

"A demon." Tyki responds absentmindedly, watching a particularly odd and crude comedy TV show called _Family Guy._ All while he stretched the tiny demon's cheeks like a grandmother would do to their grandchildren. "It was sticking around your neck."

He almost chokes on his saliva in shock. A demon stuck on his neck?! Who, what, where, how?! His neck tingles, similar to when he thought there was bug crawling and he touches his neck again.

"Lower demons like this guy here..." Tyki brought the poor thing in front him and starts to shake him. Allen had to feel a bit of pity for being his plaything. "...are everywhere around the human world. They latch onto you and cause humans to be miserable."

"So the reason I felt terrible was because…" Allen starts, trailing off uncertain as he pieces the puzzles together.

Tyki finished to confirm that Allen was on the right track. "This tiny thing was the reason why you felt so miserable and why they make other people do dreadful things."

Allen blinks, processing the information like a machine. "That's terrible. Why would they do something so awful?!"

"They feed off the negative energy humans emit."

"What?" Thousands of questions were beginning to form in Allen's head and he knew Tyki saw that they were forming. "Why?!"

"To live." Tyki states duly, but he glances over towards Allen and sighs tiredly. Shutting the television off ended the annoying laugh of the main character. "Jesus. Alright Shounen, lay the questions on me."

Truthfully, Allen did feel a tad bit bad for bothering Tyki with his questions. He felt like some sort of ignorant person who has never left his country and goes off to a different country to learn their culture. Questioning simple, mundane, sometimes personal things..

"Come on, I already turned off the television and if I didn't want to tell you then I would have spoken up by now." Tyki reassures, the tiny demon was now being squeezed like a stress ball in his hands. The eyes and arms and legs popping out like a cartoon character.

Allen licks his lips, figuring how to phrase his questions without sounding offensive or anything. There were so many he wasn't sure which to get out first. Guess Tyki ran out of patience or he took way too long because the demon started to explain.

"Four ways a demon is created. One by human emotions, such as sadness, anger, and you know all that good jazz. Like this guy here." Tyki shook the small demon in his fingers. "Second when a demon offers you to join their clan."

Allen refrains from to ask which way did Tyki become a demon. He had a distinct feeling it was the second one, but who knows. After all, every time the questions were about Tyki's demon origins, they were smoothly diverted away. Though, that only served to heightened his desire to know. Does that mean Tyki had been human before? Still he held his tongue, he needed to respect Tyki's decision for not telling him.

"The third way, well it's a bit weird."

"Weird?"

"A demon that can create other demons without asking a human to join their clan." Tyki may have left out a few key points. One, there was only one demon that do this, the Earl, his boss. Two, there was so much more to the Earl's demon's assembly line, but he won't go into detail. It's not something the boy should know or would want to know. He'll spare the boy about the delightful process. Anyways, if Allen even bothered to ask.

"What is the difference between a created demon compared to a… human demon?"

"Created demons demon evolve all to look the same with their clownish and silly appearance. However, other demons evolve to appear more refined and distinct in a sense. They imitate living forms, such as humans or animals. Not to mention you can tell by their intelligence, the Earl's are always stuck on primal instincts. Eat, eat, and they never get any smarter."

A high pitched cry, startles Allen and he stares at the source of it. However, the source was gone and the smaller demon nowhere to be found. "What did you do?"

"I killed him. Crushed him in my hand."

"Why?!"

Tyki stares at him with wide eyes in disbelief. 'Wait Shounen, don't tell me you cared for it."

Oddly enough... Allen did.

"That was a demon." Tyki cocks an eyebrow at him. "A demon stuck with the intent to bring and live off the misery of others. If he ate anymore to become more intelligent then he'd be able to make contracts or start eating actual people. He would just cause more problems. You should be rejoicing that I got rid of it for you."

Allen eyebrows knit together because that was true, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from feeling sympathetic towards the demon creature. Technically, the creature was alive. No matter how evil, he suppose they did have the right to live… right? He scoffed at himself. He was so full of contradictory. He disliked people who purposely hurt other and made others suffer. Yet those demons were doing the same to them… why did he feel this way? Why is he so complicated?

Allen raises his resolved gaze directly at the demon's. "Remember what you promised me, no killing and that includes other demons."

A moment of surprise washes over Tyki's face, but promptly became an amused grin. "You really are a strange boy."

"Please, stop pointing the obvious out." Allen mutters grimly and watches Tyki head towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. While it was time for him to shower, but he suddenly heard Tyki's voice ring out.

"The fourth way…"

He halts his preparations to hear Tyki loud and clear. The long pause had him linger by the kitchen entrance in anticipation.

"Well, no one knows."

That was anticlimactic.

"We don't know how the first demon or demons came to be. Sort of how you humans don't know for sure how you came to be. You have stories and theories, but they aren't a definite answer."

 **XXXXXXX**

He wasn't one for sweets.

But not like some evil little girl, who regularly insults him that he had burn his taste buds off. As a result, couldn't understand the joy of eating sweets. He'd always tell that it wasn't possible. If he burned his taste buds off then, they'd just regenerate like everything else when he "accidently" gets stabbed or loses a limb.

He occasionally eats them once in awhile.

But not like some overgrown man that grew violent if his food wasn't sweet enough. He shudder at the time he accidently took a bite of Skinn's food. Never again.

But it's safe to assume... Allen will eat anything.

He stares intently outside of the glass window of a bakery store. He can't afford to try all of the slices in one go. He knows he can come back, but which one should he buy to try first? He's heard great things about this bakery from his coworker and since it was on the way, why not?

"I recommend the taro cake."

Suddenly, his pulse races at the familiar sensation… innocence, which means exorcists. Here he thought he was doing such a fantastic job of playing it low.

However, he turns to find two harmless high schoolers and gradually he calms himself. Where has he seen them? He's got a feeling he's met them somewhere. Well, he'll let them make the first move and maybe that might jog his memory a bit.

"No way Lenalady. I'd go for the seven hell layered chocolate."

"If he even likes chocolate that much."

"Aw, come on! Who doesn't like chocolate?! Trust me, chocolate is the way to go for you and Al-bud."

Al-bud? Al…. as in Allen? Oh, these must be the boy's classmate and they know his name. He learned this much information, but it just wasn't connecting. The only part that did was his nickname was so much better than Al-bud.

Finally, he flashes them a sheepish smile. "Sorry, it's my age, but who are you guys?"

Dark eyes widen on the girl's face apologetically. "That was rude of us, sorry, we're Allen's friend! I'm Lenalee and this is Lavi." She points to the red head.

Lavi quips. "We met September 27th, at 4:30 in the afternoon at the Noble's bookstore, the one at 187th street. You made that joke about ""I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare so intently at me."" Lavi exaggerated that suave tone and reminded him of those soap opera series with all the roses and sparkles in the background.

Tyki looks at the girl for some sort of understanding and Lenalee gives him smile. "Lavi has a eccentric behavior…"

Okay, he was glad he wasn't the only one that thought at how creepy it was to reiterate every single thing about their first meeting. When he said it was his age, he didn't need that much of a reminder about when they first met. At the bookstore would have been plenty. Still, can't be rude. These were the boy's classmate and he'd never hear the end of it. So he settles for, "That's an impressive memory you have there, kid."

Lavi beams at the compliment. "Thanks! I memorize everything I read and see."

Tyki doesn't really care, but he maintains an awed expression. "Oh, that's a talent. Make sure to keep it or else you'll end up like me and forget a ton of things. Like leaving the laundry in the machine for the whole day!" That only happened once and that lady from unit 203 never fails to remind him. God, just thinking about her makes him want to kill her.

"Oh!" Lenalee brightens. "The matcha greentea cheesecake is another good one! Kanda likes that one a lot."

"Even though, he won't admit it." Lavi snickers. "He says he hates it, but he ends up eating the entire slice every time we get it."

The three end up inside to purchase and Tyki buys three the slices that they recommended. When they left the store, across the street was a crying child. Lenalee and Lavi volunteered to help the child, so he could leave. It was like any act of goodwill. Two high schoolers help a lost child find their parents.

That… if this was situation was an act of goodwill act. The child was actually a newly formed demon and only pretends to be a child to lure their victims. He wonders who will be in for a surprise?

His hand twitched, itching to- no. Bad idea, bad Tyki.

He sighs and fires up a cigarette. Ah and it's such a beautiful night too, regardless he's got to get these cake home before they spoil.

...

The boy's face was in absolute pleasure with each scoop of the cake that enter his mouth. The fork went back and forth slowly in and out of his mouth, along with sounds of "hm." Of course, it was to wipe clean any remnants of the pastry off the fork, but… it was quite tantalizing for Tyki.

Tyki doubts if the boy is doing this on purpose, but of course... it was all an unconscious act.

"Want some?" Allen finally looks up from the cake.

Tyki nurses his bitter and black coffee. "I couldn't deprive you of your sweets, especially when you're enjoying it so enthusiastically."

"It's honestly fantastic Tyki, especially the chocolate one."

Seven layers of hell indeed. Slab after slab of non-stop chocolate and just looking at it made Tyki's teeth ache. He'll have to remind himself to talk about the boy's dental health.

Allen finishes the cakes and dabs his the corner of his mouth like. "So you've cooked a wonderful meal, brought home wonderful dessert, and I ate in wonderful silence." Silver eyes narrow warily and he folds his hand on the table. "You, Tyki Mikk, you want something from me don't you?"

Tyki couldn't help, but scoff at the humor of the situation. How mocking and fearless the boy was. "Nothing escapes you does it?"

Allen's face softens when he realizes the tension in Tyki wasn't going away. "Well, it's uncharacteristic of you to be so quiet right now."

Tyki sighs reluctantly. "I met your friends at the bakery." Okay, he didn't meet Kanda, but he was certain that kid was in on it too. From their very first meeting, he sensed a strong spiritual energy from him. Stronger than the two he met earlier today. He was rather uncomfortable telling the boy to stay away from his friends. He knows from living here for the past few months that Allen didn't have a lot of companions. "You should be careful around the three of them."

A perplexed look washes over Allen's face before a mortified look replaces it. "Oh my bloody god, don't tell me that they're demons too?! Pretending to be human and going to school and then doing god knows what!"

"What?! No! How did you come to that conclusion?!"

Allen breaths out relieved. "Okay, alright then." Then his eyebrows knit together in a frown. "I'll have you know one demon shenanigans is enough."

"Please Shounen, it takes a special kind of skill to have this "demon shenanigans." "

"Yes, I'll be sure to write down on my resume when people ask me "what are your skills" and I'll put down "I lived with a demon." Absolutely riveting."

The two gradually began to delve into a long conversation from banters, to debates, and other mundane topics.

Allen tries to keep his eyes from closing as he listens to Tyki talk and mumbles an apology when he yawns.

Allen doesn't know when he lost consciousness, but he vaguely remembers asking. "So... are you going to tell me why or keep me in suspense?"

"Just trust me."

 **XXXXXXX**

The next morning follows to script like any other normal school day for Allen. He scampers in out of the bedroom in a haste with Tyki's _unneeded_ comments of:

"Five more minutes you say. Well look, five more minutes became fifteen, Shounen."

"If you got up earlier, then you wouldn't have to eat so fast and get a stomachache later."

"Looking for your notebook? It's on the couch."

Allen was too busy to prepare for school to retort the mother-hen like demon… does that even make sense at all? He hurries out the doorway after stuffing himself and the last slice of toast in his mouth as he fastens his tennis shoes. "Mbyne Tnki!"

Tyki rolls his eye. "Bye Shounen and don't forget what I told you last night!"

 _Yes mom._ If he could talk without this bread in his mouth.

Allen makes the bus and for the next thirty minute he's alone with his thoughts. Why did Tyki warn him? They weren't demons as confirmed from last night's conversation. He should have pressed Tyki, but he got distracted and he had been tired. He did ask before he knocked out, but does such a simple reply "Just trust me" suffice?

Trust is never easy to give like that, but haven't they both been giving that lately to each other?

As soon as he touches the school ground, he was tackled by a signature bear hug. "Lavi, good morning."

"Allen! Best buddy of mine, bestie buddy, my soul brother, my brother from-!"

He knew where this was going and he brings the paper up to Lavi's face to get him to stop. "Yes, you can look at my homework." Look meant copy, but he didn't want to say copy. It made it less realistic to know he was cheating.

Lavi squeals gratefully. "I love you, Al!"

"Let me guess, Kanda said no and Lenalee scolded you."

"Yes to the second part and no to the first. Kanda didn't say no, he told to me to go die."

"Isn't he just sweet?"

"More like he's just salty all the time."

A growl emerges from behind them. "Hey, you two have nerves to be shit talking about me in the morning."

The growl startles them both and causes Lavi to let out a shrill cry, while Allen shrinks away from the cry. Yes, he's frightened of Kanda, depending on the moment, but Lavi sure can scream.

"I know it's in your blood, but can you stop being a ninja and stop with surprises?" Lavi cries.

Kanda grits his teeth and shoots daggers at Lavi. "Tell me, how do you want to die, you damn Usagi!"

"Allen, save me!" Lavi squeaks and oh so, brilliantly hides behind Allen, who was much smaller and shorter than the red head boy.

"M-me?!" Allen stutters, incredulous and he feels fingers dig into his shoulders as if clenching for his life.

"Who else is name Allen?! Yes, you!"

"Oh good, I can kill two idiots with one swing."

"Kanda, are you really going to start in the morning?" Lenalee reprimands, staring at the Japanese boy until he sulks away.

The two thanks in a small voice to the heavens for sending them their savior.

The four of them heads to their usual bench area until it was time for class to begin and Lavi begins to finish the work he neglected to do for the whole week.

Lavi lets out a long and loud yawn.

"Spent all night reading Lavi?" Allen asks.

Lavi waves his free hand as he continues to absentmindedly copy the homework. "Nope was fighting de-OW!"

A loud thump was heard underneath the table and Allen jumps startled.

Lenalee gasps with concern. "What's wrong Lavi?"

Lavi cradles his knee with his hand underneath the desk and mumbles. "Accidently, hit my knee against the table."

Allen asks, worried. "Do you need to see the nurse, Lavi?"

Lavi brightens up considerably and laughs. "What?! No way Al! Knowing that you care about me is enough to heal me!"

Allen smiles. "Well, we're friends right? It's only natural I care for you, so are you sure you don't need to go the nurse?"

Lavi pauses for a moment, a pause that didn't go unnoticed by no one, but no one wants to address it. There's a balance they all want to maintain. Lavi flashes him wide a grin. "Positive buddy, a little table isn't going to kill me!"

"Unfortunately." Kanda growles.

"But, Yuu's cold heart will."

Lavi barely finishs his homework, let alone even make it to the next class alive.

Time progresses without a moment's notice and soon enough, the sun slowly begins to hide away from the moon. Allen parts way from school to get to his job and work until the moon finally settles in the sky. Usually, work was tiring, slow, and mundane, but oddly, these past few months he's hasn't been feeling like that. He's been working harder than usual to quickly get back home.

He wonders… why? His mind automatically strays to Tyki.

Immediately, Allen flushes and shook his head vigorously in denial. Of course, it can't be because of Tyki! Not because Tyki was waiting for him at home with that annoying, but warm grin on his face. No. Definitely not because Tyki can cook outrageously delicious meal for him, nope. Not to mention, clean the apartment and do his laundry. Certainly, not because of how friendly Tyki is to to someone like him or even comfortable to be around! And, and, and how well toned he was and-NO!

With renewed vigor, he starts wiping all tables and counters in the cafe until they shined.

When work was over, sure enough his wrist is sore from cleaning all those tables and counters.

Allen mutters to himself as he massages his wrist. "At least, the table are all cleaned." He walks past the park and he hears a child crying and sniffling.

"M-mommy."

The cries tug his heart strings, was this child lost? Where were his parents? Why was this child even here at the park so late? Feelings overcame logic and runs towards the child. He goes down on one knee to the child's height.

"Everything will be okay now, my name is Allen Walker." Allen smiles gently.

The child doesn't look up, but continues to cry.

A foreboding feeling was starting to well up in him, but he ignores it, after all it was just a child.

"You'll help me?" The child sniffles.

"Of course, what's your name?" Allen reaches to touch the child on the shoulder in a reassuring way, but he quickly pulls away before a shadow struck the front of his face.

… This was how Allen Walker encounters another demon.

The park's trail below him were long gone as the surge of adrenaline pumps throughout his body. All that surrounds him are blurs of green as he ran through forest. The sound of his erratic breathing echoes in his ears and he ignores the panic rising in him.

Allen runs from the child and berates to himself. "Bloody hell! From all those horror movies, I've seen with Tyki, I'd learn that a child alone on a swing set at a park at night is a recipe for disaster-AH!" He ducks right at the moment when something black swings and breaks the tree next to him in half. He rolls his eyes and whines. "And out of all the choices to run, I pick the direction towards the forest, where there's nobody."

Great, just when he thought things were slipping back to a semblance of normal. It had been months of normal after the whole summoning the demon, Tyki.

"If I may ask…" Allen licks his lips nervously and of course, of course he gets caught! "... would it be too much of an inconvenience for you to please let me go?"

He's not sure how being polite is going to help him, but given his peculiar circumstances, it cannot hurt at all to try.

What had once been a child, now appears to be some sea-urchin monster with a gaping mouth lined with sharp teeths, waiting to devour him. The body was small and like an octopus, the tentacles were currently squeezing him… uncomfortably and tightly.

Allen groans. He's seen enough shows to know where this was going and he hopes it wasn't, but he also hopes it wasn't death. Cause death would be very unpleasant.

The child's face couldn't be seen, but the mouth was curved in an inhuman way, wide and long like a crescent moon.

Why does it always have be in a form of a creepy child? Why can't monsters be cute and fluffy? Like a puppy chasing after him, while shooting out rainbow, butterflies, and sunshine?

He was proud of his ability to fight and get away with a few scratches, but that was against another human. This… this was a whole another test of strength, one that was futile for him. It is probably too much to ask for anyone to help him or Tyki-

"You look like you're in a pinch, Shounen."

The movement stops, Allen didn't even realized he had been closing his eyes, but at the sound of that he perks up. God, he had never been thrilled to see Tyki since the day he met him. "Yes, and I would appreciate some help!"

"Sure, when you say "save me _please_ , Tyki!" and admit you love my cooking."

Allen gawks, bewildered. "Tyki! You can't be serious to do this now?!"

"One hundred percent serious. Right here and now."

Allen couldn't see where Tyki is to shot a spiteful glare at him.

In a falsetto tone Tyki cries, dramatically. "Please save me, Tyki! You're also the best chef ever!"

No doubt that falsetto was suppose to imitate Allen. "I will not! And I do not bloody sound like that!" Curse that his voice was taking on a higher register.

The monster growls annoyed at their banter and being ignored, but it seems to pick up that whoever was going to interfere wasn't going to.

"Tyki, I swear when I get my hands on you, I'll-mppf!" Tentacles moves from around Allen's arms to cover his mouth. He's more irritated that the demon interrupted his threat, but that irritation changes to panic as he was getting closer to those shark like teeth. He struggles more, clawing, and kicking at the tentacles.

Allen has never hated the demon as much as he did the first day he came into his life. Even more than this demon trying to kill him.

"Come on, Shounen! Just a few measly sentence."

Allen could hear the unspoken words, "at the cost of your pride." Even by slightest chance he wants to say that, he couldn't. After all… there was a slimy appendix covering his mouth! Frustration piles on one by one and he really wants to punch Tyki. However.. this demon was in the way…

One..

Two…

Three...

Tyki clicks his tongue together. "That stubborn, Shounen." Not even near death could he get Allen to bend to his will. If that boy dies, then it'll literally be the death of him. He bolts towards the other demon from behind a tree, but he stops abruptly with a deafening screech. The cigarette falling from his mouth and his glasses fell in a crooked manner; along with the bottom of his mouth hanging.

He should be the badass hero coming in to save the damsel in distress from getting eaten?!

…

…

…

So why was Allen freed and the other demon on the ground…?

"Shounen… how did you-!" Tyki never got to finish that when Allen walks right up to him and sucker punch him across the face. The glasses flew into the bushes and something broke; it isn't the glasses.

Thank goodness for the regeneration powers that comes with being a demon.

Allen has the most smug expression on his face as Tyki withers on the floor in pain like the other demon. "That." He adjusts his gloves and frowns upset that he ruined a perfectly good pair of gloves.

"O...Okay." Tyki groans because that hurt _a lot_. A lot more than it should have and a punch from a human boy wasn't suppose to hurt that much. Something was clearly off here. Not only because his plan didn't go the way he thought… again….

A flashlight flickers on them and Allen recognizes the person as the park patrol.

"Who's that?" Tyki grumbles, rubbing his cheeks.

"Park patrol."

"Park- what?"

"Park patrol!" Allen hisses, forcing Tyki to stand up before he turns politely to the officer. His gaze shifts to the spot where the monster was lying, but discovers that it was empty.

Where did that nasty bugger go?

"What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?!" The man frowns disapprovingly with his arms against his green uniform. "Better not be fighting."

"No, officer. We just-"

"We're just having a lover spat here." Tyki finishes and Allen turns wide eye towards him. Payback.

The cop raises an eyebrow, skeptical. "Lover spat?"

Allen didn't have a chance to refute that nor could he. The cop is buying the story and he had to play along. Tyki wraps his slimy arm around his shoulder, bringing him close. God, how much he resist the urge for his fist to meet those cheeks again. He puts on a loving and innocent smile, leaning close to this nasty demon. "Yes, officer. I just wanted a walk at the park and we began arguing about stupid things."

"Uh-huh. You decided to argue deep into the park?"

Without missing a beat Tyki winks at the cop. "Just in case, we were planning to make up. Didn't want anyone to hear or see anything. He's just so shy about that."

Allen bite his tongue down and continued to play dumb. "Oh you! Saying such things!" He elbows Tyki against the chest, _hard,_ earning him a grunt.

"Hmm… okay, well I'm going to have to take you down to the station."

Tyki raises his hand in defeat. "Fine by us officer."

Allen shoots an incredulous glare at him, but Tyki already grabs his hand and proceeds to follow the officer. "Tyki! We can't just leave this demon here." He whispers harshly into the other's ear.

"Sure we can."

"What if he kills someone?!"

"Not our problem."

"It will be when it wakes up!"

"Then, let's go before it does."

On signal, as if they tripped a flag, the cop suddenly fell to the floor and into the bushes behind him. Allen reacts quickly to chase after the man, but Tyki isn't fast enough to stop the boy.

"Shounen!"

Allen clearly ignores Tyki and chases after the man to the clearing where they had been. Instantly, what welcomes the boy weakens his knees and he could feel his stomach churning. If he didn't have such good control of his gag reflex, then well...

The man was halfway already in the monster's mouth with a terrified expression. The man's screams echoes, loudly and eerily, begging for help.

If was stupid. It was futile. He knew the man was gone, but he still lunges for the man. No matter how small that light is, there was a chance. His fingers tip grazed the man before he felt a force grasp him around the hips.

A splash of blood sprays onto the ground. Something wet hits the side of his cheek and hair.

"Tyki!" Allen finally finds his voice. "Let me go!"

Tyki didn't reply, but swiftly hides behind one of the trees in the forests where the thickness of the plants and bushes camouflages them.

Away from sight.

Then the screams stops and the silence is accompanied by noises no one should hear. The man was being eaten like a piece of cattle, the sound of bones crunching together and flesh mashing together.

Allen isn't just angry, he's furious! They were hiding from that tentacruel looking demon, while a man is being eaten alive! Even more infuriating was that the demon hasn't said anything, instead was watching and waiting! He attempts to escape the tight grip. When his efforts didn't work to free himself, he moves onto yelling. "TY-mmpf!"

However, the demon's hand shot out to cover his mouth instantly. When Allen looks up, he sees gold eyes reflecting back at him. An uneasiness shoots throughout his body and he freezes. He hates those eyes. He hates when they stare at him like that. He hates how a cold and paralyzing sensation washes over.

Yet, the hate doesn't hurt as much as the melancholy that wells in him. The melancholy of knowing there's this side of Tyki and the Tyki he had grown used to over these past months.

Tyki isn't human.

Unexpectedly, a piercing shriek rings through the air, one that belongs to the monster.

What just happened?

It was dark and Allen was unable to gauge Tyki's expression, but he could feel how tense the demon was as if afraid, cautious. If he couldn't be any closer to the demon, Tyki kept pressing him against him and holding onto him tightly. He could practically hear the thumping of Tyki's heart.

What is going on?

Footsteps. Three footsteps.

"We were too late."

"Che. Was this the one that you missed yesterday?"

"Lavi, what are you doing in the bushes?"

"Hiding like a pussy."

"Kanda!"

"Nuh-huh, was making sure there were no more demons over here."

"In the bushes?"

"You never know!"

Allen eyes widen in pure, utter shock. Those three voices. Three very familiar voices.

In reality, it was only just a few minutes, but to the two hiding, it felt longer. Allen was feeling nervous and no doubt that Tyki was feeling the same too. As he waits, questions forms in his mind and he expects answers. There was no way the demon was going to avoid them.

"Alright, I've called the Order and they'll be here to clean this. We've been cleared to leave.

"Kanda?"

Footsteps are moving closer to them.

"Kanda. We can go now."

"Shut the fuck up."

Allen didn't know what to expect. In anticipation and out of fear of being found out, he seals his lips tightly and holds his breath. They killed the demon, does that mean they'll kill Tyki too? If he wasn't wearing gloves, he was sure that his nail would have pierced his skin. There was a swift cracking sound and he felt the pieces of bark from the tree fall on him.

"Kanda!"

"Whoa! I know you've got anger management issues and issues in general, but what did the poor tree ever do to you?!"

Dread washes over Allen when he realizes that Kanda's sword went through the tree and Tyki was much bigger than him. There was no way the man didn't get hurt! As if Tyki read his mind, he feels the demon squeeze his shoulder to reassure he was okay.

They could now see Kanda's silhouette and any closer, the Japanese boy is going to find them.

A second footstep follows.

"Alright Yuu, buddy. You've killed all the demons in this area, let's go!"

"I am not your buddy and stop call me by my first name, damn it!"

Allen was thankful at how loud Lavi was because now he could gauge how far they were going. Tyki releases him and that was signal it was safe. He takes a step, but strangely enough, he didn't have the strength too or even stand. He collapses on his knee, everything is catching up to him.

Tyki doesn't utter a single word when Allen almost collapses and instead takes his jacket off. "Cover yourself."

Allen doesn't protest when Tyki throws his jack at him, nor when he being carried like some damsel in distress.

They walk or rather, Tyki walks them back home and for the majority of the time the journey home was quiet. It was longer than usual for some reason.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

God. Tyki hates this awkward atmosphere, but how was he going to break the ice this time? The boy hasn't looked at him once and the coat just made it harder for him to see the other's face. Should he crack a joke? Hardly seems appropriate, but since was he a stickler for the rules? Ah, but Allen's a kid and sometime he forgets. Not only a kid, but a gentle and kind one.

Ugh, the worst combination ever.

"I thought demons could fly or teleport. I can't believe you're walking home."

Tyki glances down at the boy, stunned that the boy talked first and the very first words were complaints. "Uhm, sorry?" He isn't certain how to respond to that.

"It's just seems odd. What happened earlier and this, this is the most normal thing that happens next."

"You know, I've been here for awhile and I still don't understand humans imagine about us."

"Remember what I said the first time we met?"

Tyki snorts in contempt, he did. Though honestly, he often replays the first moment they met. What if he never met this human. How differently would his time here play out?

"Are you hurt?"

Tyki is amazed that the boy bothers to think about him. He's the demon here. The big bad, uncaring demon here. He's the one that's done the same thing as that demon. Yet, Allen cares.

"Are you hurt?" Allen repeats again. "Did the sword hit you?"

"No, thankfully the innocence missed my shoulder just a few centimeters.

"Innocence?"

"The weapons exorcist use to exorcise demons. The thing that can kill us."

"What is it made out of?"

"Who knows? All I can say it hurts like hell… and speaking of hell. You know Shounen, you've gotten heavier." Tyki sees the cheeks redden and in the nick of time dodges the hand swiping for his head. "Whoa! Careful! Or I'll drop you."

"You wouldn't bloody dare."

It's Tyki's turn to shrug and he loosens his grip slightly.

"Tyki!" Allen practically screeches, arms instinctively wraps around Tyki's neck.

"Hahahaha! Jesus Shounen, I'm not going to drop you!" Tyki teases and smiles at the boy's reaction. So the boy could be cute when he wanted too. Ah, but it was kind of nice for a minute to be relied on like that...

"That isn't funny!"

"If it wasn't then I wouldn't have laughed."

"You're such a cheeky sod, you know that?"

"And among other things." Tyki glances down to see a faint smile on those lips and the shine of the moon reflecting those snowy locks colored in a deep crimson.

 **XXXXXXX**

Tyki's face creases together. The boy's been in the shower for awhile and no doubt, he knew what's running through that mind of his. He's been sitting here by the window and smoking as he ran through different scenarios. Should he go check? The boy is taking really too long. No, no, he's probably thinking also. He'll take a peek… he gets up and extinguishes his fourteenth cigarette in the last hour.

He gently taps the door, but no answer and that was his sign to open the door.

The boy's sitting in the tub while hugging his knees, deep in thought.

"Shounen?"

Allen blinks and looks up to the sound of his name, but doesn't register what's going on. "..."

"..."

They stare at each other for a few minutes until Allen face erupts like a volcanic. "GET OUT!"

The next thing Tyki knows is he's dodging a variety of bathroom accessory. He manages to shut the door, but not before Timcanpy comes racing out to collide against his face. He fell to the floor in agony and saw four small Timcanpy flying in circle.

"Glad to know he's still there." Tyki grumbles and rubs his nose.

In the bathroom, Allen covers his face and moans. How long has he spent thinking about the incident that transpired hours ago. Now Tyki's gone and done it. What if he saw? No doubt, after all it was in plain sight! He saw it. He saw it. He saw it!

What's he going to say about his arm! One problem after another. His face hits the water and he blows air from his lungs into the water, bubbles forming out of frustration.

He opens the door and takes a seat on the couch where Tyki was. They were at an awkward arm length away. "Tyki, could you please knock next time?"

"I did, but you didn't reply."

His words unintentionally comes out harsher than it should. "Didn't mean you should come in!" He needs to calm down. Why was Tyki so calm? The fear threatening to rise and it occurs every time when the topic of arm comes up with someone he cares for…

Wait.

Did he say he cares about Tyki?!

Before he could freak out even more, a hand pats his head gently.

"I should have just told you that those friends of your were exorcists. I don't even know why I hesitated. I know it also meant a lot to you to save that man, but there was no chance he'd live through with half his body gone. I also should have told you more about other demons. "

Allen blinks in surprise and the hand was gone from his head. "... N-no, it's not your fault Tyki."

"We all know that's a lie, a bigger lie than when you tell people that you don't cheat at poker."

Allen really wants to object to that, but Tyki is planning to make a point with this.

"You probably would have gone about your life normally without me interfering…"

"Aren't you exaggerating that last part? I think you can tell my life is far from normal even before I met you." Allen knows Tyki knows about the arm, so why isn't Tyki yelling at him? Questioning about his arm? Why is Tyki apologizing?

Tyki shakes his head and dismisses the light hearted sarcasm. "Not what I meant. I mean… do you realize you just physically punched a- no two demons tonight?"

"Am I not suppose to not?" Oh, Allen did not like where this conversation is going.

"No human is able to hurt a demon without an innocence!"

"..."

Irritation builds up in Tyki because he isn't sure how to explain this. However, he was more angry at himself that he had been told about situations of a long term contract. He never did imagine he would be in a situation like this. So he dismissed the information and left it to rot away in his mind. After today, the memories resurfaced. "I never knew that my constant presence and contact are causing your spiritual senses to become stronger."

"What is that suppose to mean, Tyki?!"

"It means you'll be powerful and sense demons better. You'll be able to seem them clearly, feel them, and remember them better. You'll have to control yourself better."

"And what do you propose I do?"

Tyki scratches his head, trying to explain. He opens, but then closes his mouth.

Allen moans in exasperation. "You don't know do you? This does not bode well."

"I-you know- it's hard to describe! It's a sixth sense! How do you define a sense?!"

"... You just feel it…?"

"Exactly!"

"You're dumb and I'm doomed." Allen wails into the couch's pillow cushion.

"I think it goes to somehow ignoring their existence. Don't think about them or notice them. Don't acknowledge. If you do, they will notice and when they do, they want you."

"..."

"..."

"Want as in… to eat me?"

"Well… some will eat you, others will want to use, and some may even ask you to join them."

Allen massages the side of his head and grumbles. "So I'm really a magnet for trouble…"

"No! It's not you… Power is what usually what attracts demons, which is why exorcist are considered a challenge and a delicacy for us."

"But, I'm not any of this! I _was_ a normal boy until I accidently summoned you!" Allen protest much to his chagrin.

"See what I mean." Tyki retorts with an impassive expression and under his breath mutters. "I should have just left before all this."

Allen huff with his arms crossed together. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do in the first place! But no. You were the one that wanted to run away from home and be a thorn in my side."

Tyki cringes, he knew, but it didn't ease the pain when he heard the boy say it. In shame, he looks away, but in doing that, he misses the tender smile on Allen's lips.

"In the long run… I'm glad you didn't because I think I've grown accustomed to enjoying your company these past few months."

Tyki gawks astonished, what is going on here? Did the boy just say what he thought he said?! At door's death, Allen refuses to admit how wonderful he was… yet. He turns to face the other way and he needs to do something! So he lits up a cigarette.

"Tyki…?" Allen looms over and a smirk adorns his lips. "Are you blushing?!"

Tyki pouts and inhales his cigarette, while his other hand was on his forehead. "No…" He could practically feel the boy smile triumphantly over him. "Wipe that grin off, Shounen."

"It's not that embarrassing, Tyki. I find it rather adorable."

"A-a-dorable?!" Tyki almost swallows his cigarette from that bold statement. Oh, the insult of a lifetime! A demon such as himself from the Noah Clan called cute?!

"Well, regardless Tyki. I think we're inseparable now. If you leave now, who's going to stop all those demons?"

"Are you asking me to save you?"

"No. Don't misinterpret what I'm saying. More like… owning up to your mistakes and being my bodyguard."

"Okay, then I'll just hear what I want to hear."

"Or I'll box your ears until you can hear correctly."

There was no bite to that and Tyki shakes his head amused. "You're quite something Allen Walker." However, the relief was short lived when he remembers another glaring problem… Allen's classmates. "Not to rain on this parade, but… your friends." He turns to face Allen with his eyes glowing golden. "Listen Allen, under no circumstances are you tell your friends anything about tonight. Don't let them know you're under a contract with a demon. It's not just me who'll they'll come after, but also you."

"Which shouldn't be hard because they haven't figured it out these past few months."

"Don't underestimate them, Allen." Tyki sighs, troubled. "Listen, not everyone can be exorcist. It takes a skilled and powerful person to wield an innocence. Have you seen them carry any weapons with them?"

Allen thinks back, but he couldn't recall Lenalee's or Lavi's, there was hardly any indication of a weapon of those two. "Besides Kanda, but I'm certain you knew that after your close encounter with him."

"Have any other exorcist friends that I should be aware of?"

"It's not like I purposely look for exorcist friends!"

"Not one, not two, but _three_. Three of your friends are exorcist."

"Thank you for that wonderful report. Any more obvious points you'd like to address?"

"... well, now that we're on the subject."

"That was not an invitation."

"Oh!"

"Tyki!" Allen screams in frustration and throws the pillow couch at the demon. "I'm going to bed. This is enough for one day."

Tyki caught the pillow and chuckles, but there was one more thing he had tell the boy before he allows him to sleep. "Allen, don't go to anywhere near churches."

"As if I want to get near one and even if I wanted to, I can't even get near one." Allen mutters to himself as he heads to bed.

Allen thought to himself and notes that the only silver lining through this whole day, it was Friday… well Saturday now. He would be working the late afternoon shift...

* * *

Please don't hesitate to ask questions if something doesn't make sense! I will answer it by either explaining it in later chapters or rewrite it; depending how bad I fuck up :D! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Also, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I've made.

* * *

He didn't realize how the hours flew by him as he sat through the night thinking. Before he knows it, it's morning and he's preparing breakfast like any other "normal" day.

The usage of the word "normal" in this context is up for debate.

Tyki gathers the ingredients to cook pancakes today.

" _Not what I meant. I mean… do you realize you just physically punched a- no two demons tonight?"_

He pauses for a moment to touch the bruise on his cheeks. Usually, a bruise like this would heal instantly, but it hasn't. He's been punched by that left hand and it didn't hurt that much before, but last night the pain was different.

" _Am I not suppose to not?"_

Which means, his constant presence is awakening something and that something happens to be in that once harmless arm.

" _I never knew that my constant presence and contract are causing your spiritual senses to become stronger."_

That arm.

He's always known about the boy's odd arm. How could he not notice the blood like color and the cross? Allen is good hiding, but come one, honestly he's a demon and his roommate!

A demon roommate.

But even then, he knew there was something about that arm when they had first encountered each other.

He scoops three cups of flour, two teaspoon of salt, baking soda, and sugar into a bowl.

For the sake of making everything easier for the both of them, he opted to ignore it. But now that he thought about, how did that work out in the long run? To be fair, it was going well... until the arm started to show signs of awakening. So the question becomes: how long could he continue to ignore that arm before it fully awakens?

He hopes for a long, long time.

That's all he's asking from life right now.

Bottom line, the arm isn't an immediate threat… well that punch did hurt, but it wasn't fatal.

First step to synchronizing is to acknowledge that one was chosen by the innocence. The power level of that boy is strong, but it doesn't mean much if he can't channel it through his weapon.

The boy didn't even know about innocence. The worst part, he has one stuck on his arm and probably since birth. How cruel is that?

Compare to most things that he's seen, that arm isn't as bad as the boy makes it out. In terms of appearance, please, he's seen his fair share of creatures and monsters. He's lived a long time, long enough to see worse things than the boy's arm. What bugs is that, well, innocence is his weakness. It's not the boy's fault, but his. He can't help that he does have a natural aversion and distaste for it, but of course, he's not foolish enough to let that cloud his judgment.

" _No human is able to hurt a demon without an innocence!"_

He didn't have the heart to tell the boy that arm isn't normal and not just from the sigh of it. Instead, he just pretended to not notice the arm every time he saw it.

He grabs another container for the liquid part of the recipe.

" _Innocence?"_

" _The weapons exorcist use to exorcise demons. The thing that can kill us."_

He chose to not say anything or do anything and for various of reasons.

Allen doesn't need to know.

Let him live his short and frail life without knowing. It would be less painful, less frightening, and infinitely less worries. The boy doesn't need to be forced into a war.

By no means Allen hasn't experienced his fair share of horrors and suffering, but he cares enough that he doesn't want the boy to go through more…

Wait. Did he just? Did he say that he cares for…

He curses when he sees eggshells in the container and painstakingly, he picks them out.

If Allen properly invokes the weapon, then no doubt the other exorcist will eventually find him. The Black Order were slow on a lot of things, but when it came to recruiting someone with an innocence already... they were quick on their feet to get them.

Now he mixes the ingredients together, slowly.

So why haven't they caught Allen?

The stirring gradually speeds up with him paying attention.

Maybe… he can put a seal? He'll have to figure out how to place one without him knowing. Would this be the best for him and the boy? It would keep the innocence from doing any harm to him and Allen.

More importantly, keep the two worlds from caving into the boy.

A voice whispers into his head. _Or you can leave._

He's not that much of a monster! Anyways, what if it's too late and it does when he's left? He won't be there to help the boy.

If he maintains a seal… but speaking of seals. Wasn't there one on his eye?

He stops mixing the batter to start cutting the strawberries for the fruit sauce and starts heating the pan.

A mysterious seal and an innocence… what in the world happened him? How could no one, especially the Black Order not notice him?!

He has a hard time believing it's all due to dumb sheer luck. The boy has to be cheating somehow… who is Allen Walker?

…

…

What a deep grave he's dug for himself, so why does he feel like he just wants to go _deeper_?

Tyki is into the rhythm of cooking one, two, three, four, five, and six pancakes. He pours the seventh one and he flips the pastry into the air, ready to cat-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pancake lands on the floor with a plop and he scrambles towards the boy's room.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _His conscious is threatening to wake him from his slumber and he's reluctant to comply to that threat. He keeps his eyes shut, hoping he'll go back to sleep. He needs a break, especially with all the events that happened yesterday. He shifts to his other side to drift back to sleep, but something tickles his nose._

 _Timcanpy?_

 _Hair?_

 _Definitely not Tim, Tim doesn't have hair._

 _The only other person in this house with hair is Tyki. Did Tyki sneak into his bed? God, he swears if it's Tyki, he's going to murder him right here and now._

 _He squints a little… dark blue hair? Now that doesn't seem right at all._

 _Tyki doesn't have this kind of hair color and he rubs his eyes to see more clearly._

… _.. Oh how clear his vision became._

 _Someone is in his bed…_

 _That someone happens to be a girl._

 _Next to him is a girl._

 _A little girl._

 _In his bed._

 _A girl in his bed._

… _WHO IS SHE?!_

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Allen scrambles up and fully awake on his bed, he pulls his sheets towards his like a shield. As if that's suppose to do something useful. He's panting in terror and his heart racing at the sight of this unknown girl in his bed!_

 _The door slams wide open with Tyki in his signature black apron on. "What is-oh…"_

 _Allen hears the change in tone from concern to familiarity and he snaps at the man. "What do you mean "oh?" You know her?! Why is she sleeping in my bed?!"_

" _Calm down, Shounen."_

" _Calm down?! There's a little girl-" Allen's hand hits something soft to his right and he slowly he removes the covers off the other side._

 _There was another person in his bed._

 _A boy._

 _In his bed._

 _A boy in his bed._

 _He has no idea who he is._

 _He's not sure what he's done to deserve this, but forgive him again, Mana. He feels like he's committed a crime with having the two of them in his bed._

 _Before that, he shoots daggers at Tyki and reiterates his claim from early. Actually, forgive him for this one first, Mana._

 _He's going to murder someone._

" _TYYYYYYYYYKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

 **XXXXXXX**

There is a noticeable red bump on Tyki's head and the demon clears his throat. "These are my siblings, Wisely and Road."

Wisely looks at him with pleading eyes. "We are not here to kill you, so please no more screaming!"

Allen flashes him a confused expression as he attempts to salvage the alarm clock that he threw at Tyki. "I won't… but why were you in my bed?"

"When you're tired, you're suppose to sleep on a bed."

Oh dear, another smart aleck demon. Allen breathes in troubled. "Yes, but you come into my apartment without my invitation and sneaked into my bed?"

Wisely merely shrugs, "When you're tired, everything's a hassle. Anyways, we didn't do anything to you, we were just sleeping."

Allen sighs, because this conversation is going nowhere. "Please, wake me up next time."

Road grins cheek to cheek. "We're here visiting our favorite brother! Tell me, has he said anything nice about me?"

Tyki scoffs in disdain. "Yea, that you're the spawn of the devil."

She's a demon so that's not entirely inaccurate.

"Aw, you're so sweet Tyki."

"Tyki, I sincerely hope I am not getting new roommates?" Allen directs his glare at the man. Siblings of Tyki means… more demons...

"No and they're going to leave soon. _Right_?"

"Absolutely right that we are not going to leave!"

"Are you... cooking Tyki?" Wisely asks, astonished.

"What if I am?" Tyki huffs as he places the food onto the plate.

"You realize you're cooking and cleaning for a _human_."

"Um, this said _human_ is sitting right here." Allen frowns, talking like he isn't here and at his apartment.

"This said human is real cute too!" Road gushes and squeezes closer to Allen.

It was an understatement to say that Allen felt awkward with the demon girl clinging to his arm and real close. Did she understand the concept of personal space?

"No, she does not and Road, he doesn't like that you're all over him like that." Wisely sighs and he does feel sympathetic for the boy. Road could be downright horrible at times to the point where even feels pity for whoever catches Road's attention.

"Nu-uh! You're just making that up, bleh!" Road sticks her tongue out and tightens her grip onto Allen's arm.

"You know I kind of need my arm to… do practically everything. If you may, please let go."

Road smiles and eases her grip, but she doesn't let go completely. "Sure thing!"

As awkward this situation is, it doesn't stop Allen's stomach from demanding food and he pours the fruit sauce on his pancakes. "Would you guys like some pancakes?"

"I would, thank you!" Road accepts the offer quickly and she directs a glare towards Tyki. "Unlike someone here who didn't offer!"

"We don't really need this food, Road."

"Exactly, you're wasting resources."

"Fine!" Road huffs and stares at Allen eating. "I wonder what he taste like…?"

Allen stares at Road horrified and the pancake that was halfway to his mouth, drops unceremoniously back onto the plate with a plop. He scoots his chair away from the girl as if moving his chair away was suppose to protect him from a demon.

"Ahhh, he's scared!" Road coos and closes the space between them, poking Allen on the cheek. "How adorable."

Tyki rolls his eyes and slaps her hand. "Hands off, Road."

Road and Tyki are busy arguing away, leaving Allen some peace to eat. Wisely pays no attention to his siblings, his attention is on the boy.

Allen munches, but stops at the sensation of someone staring at him. Now he wouldn't be so creeped out if all those five eyes from Wisely aren't staring at him.

Wait… five eyes?!

"Staring is rude."

"Aren't you doing the same?" Times five, though not that he's going to say that because it does seem quite rude. So what if he does... have five eyes? He shouldn't discriminate.

"Okay!" Tyki finally yells, simply fed up which was a rare sight for Allen to see. "How did you too get here without the Earl noticing?"

"Tyki!" Road exclaims, feigning shock. "Did you forget I can travel through dimensions?"

"No and the Earl certainly hasn't."

"Okay well, that's why I asked Wisely for help and when Millenni is busy."

"Though…" Wisely pales at the thought if they're caught by their patriarch. "I don't recommend staying for too long."

"What a shame." Tyki laments sarcastically and he lifts open the window, jerking his thumb out. "Now get out."

Allen raises an eyebrow, perplexed. "Tyki, you aren't really asking them to leave through the window?"

"Shounen. I'm not asking them. I'm telling them."

"That's a bit rude don't you think? Especially since they're your siblings."

"Trust me, they'd do the same to me."

Allen doesn't miss the serious gleam in the girl's eyes, despite the cheerful smile on her face. "Geez, stop being such a worrywart! We aren't getting caught and no one is going to figure it out. Besides, Jasdevi is also helping!"

Tyki groans in pain at the mention of his headache inducing brother. "Oh, that's comforting!"

Road starts to snicker with mischievous expression on her face. "Hey Allen, do you want to know why Tyki is actually here?"

Tyki moves to cover her mouth. "Now Road, don't bother the poor human with complicated things."

Wisely explains instead. "Well, our story begins like this…" However, he only says that much before Tyki uses his other hand to cover his mouth.

"Oh siblings, what are you going to do with them?" Tyki chuckles, sheepishly.

Wisely rolls his he couldn't reveal it all in words, then simple. He's going to use his demon eye and reveal it all by showing.

Tyki narrows his eyes suspiciously at the peculiar the glint in Wisely's eyes. By the time he realizes what's going to happen next, it's too late. "Wisely, no-!"

So a giant eye emerges in the middle of the dining table floor.

Giant eyes.

Which bewilders everyone, but for different reasons.

For Allen, it's a major: WHAT?! The piece of half chewed pancake falls out of his mouth. By how much of a shock it's all to him, he'd say that his eyes almost widen to the length of the eye on floor.

Oh it's just been one surprise after another in his sad, sad life: he accidentally summons a demon, he's in coerce with a demon, he has a demon roommate, he's tricked by a demon child, said demon child almost killed him, an innocent person died, his friends are exorcist, apparently he has spiritual powers, his demon roommate sibling's came to visit so he has more demons to deal with.

He's pretty sure he's missed a few surprises, but that's all he could point out before his vision becomes dark.

…

…

He wakes up lying on a soft, red carpet and the first thing he does is check if he's fully intact. Head, check. Torso, check. Fingers, check. Legs, check. Foot, check. Legs, check. He walks over to the glass window to look at his face, but his attention is caught at what's outside.

Above is the sky, clear and bright blue without a care, but below is a sea of pristine white. He strains his eyes to make out the outline of the blinding color. It looks like a town? With no people?

He'll worry about the issue outside. He needs to make sense of what's happening. "Where am I?"

He had been in his living room before an enormous eye appeared on the floor. "Now... how do I get out of here?" He goes up to the door in front of him, hoping in vain that maybe this door that will lead him out. He turns the knob, but of course, this wouldn't be easy. If this door isn't going to open, then his only option is to walk and find his way out. Nothing gets accomplished if he sits around waiting.

So… should he go left or right?

"Excuse me, is anyone here?!" He decides to yell to see if there's anyone else her.

No answer. God, it's eerily quiet here

"Hello!"

Again, no answer.

"Tyki! Wisely! Road!" He's sure they should be in here too, they were all in the eye when it happened.

Still, no sound, but his own footsteps.

Just how long are these halls?! They seem to go and on forever like some sick joke. Whoever was the interior designer could have at least used different shades of scarlet for the carpet and curtains. He's tired of seeing the thing over and over.

He tried every door he came across, but it's all the same, none budged.

He starts to feel that calm and brilliant sky is mocking him.

His footsteps gradually comes to a halt when he notices a door halfway open... now isn't that strange? All the other doors are closed and locked. So why is this one not? He inches closer and closer, a shiver runs down his spine and a bad feeling starts to well up in his stomach.

What is behind this door?

For a moment, he contemplates that he shouldn't see what's inside, but this odd door beckons him to satiate his curiosity.

His fingertips graze the metallic handle and-

Suddenly, the door slams close on it's own and he jumps, startled.

"Careful, we're in Tyki's mind."

Allen didn't recognize who that is and to his surprise, he discovers that voice belongs to Road. She normally spoke like any twelve year old girl; bubbly and childish. However, in that moment she didn't sound like a twelve year old girl.

She's in front him with her hands against the door and a pleasant smile on her face. "Finally, I found you, Allen!" Her tone changes back. "I thought I'd be stuck in Tyki's mind forever! Hmm, not that it's bad, but I don't mean being mentally trapped here."

His reaction instantly changes when he actually processes the "we're in Tyki's mind." "Wha-what do you mean in... Tyki's mind?" That's ludicrous!

"Exactly, what I meant." Road huffs similar to a child who has given their explanation to an adult, but the adult fails to understand. "It's just Wisely's demon eye messing with our minds."

The mind. Uh-huh. Allen isn't sure what to make of this, but one thing at a time. "Um… do you know how we can get out of Tyki's head?"

"Once we see which memories Wisely wants to show us." Unexpectedly, Road flings her hands in the air and begins to throw a tantrum. "Wisely, you idiot! Why am caught in here?!"

Allen quickly consoles the girl and bends down to help her get off the floor. "It'll be alright, Road. We'll get through this together and the sooner we do this, the sooner we'll be out of here."

Road sniffles. "You're right." A devilish smile forms on her lips. "The sooner I get out of here, the faster I can punish Wisely for dragging me here!"

Allen opens his mouth to retort, but he promptly closes it. He has no idea what he should say to that. He's also halfway on board with her on that. "Where's Wisely then?"

Road mumbles crossly. "Outside."

Allen sighs at the vague answer. Outside? Alright, so not in Tyki's head. "Let's focus on getting out of here together."

Not a moment too soon he spoke that, Road slips her hand into his. "It's about to start."

Start? That's when it hits him, his visions distorts and his surroundings blurs into a mesh of colors. His mind throbs and he can't tell if he's here or not. He would have faint if Road wasn't here to keep him anchored with her hand squeezing tightly into his.

When everything settles down, he reorients himself to his surroundings. He hears footsteps coming their way. One was walking furiously away while the other was pursuing.

" _Go away Sheryll!"_

Allen spins around to the familiar sound of that voice, he's never heard Tyki so angry. Tyki rushes towards him and he stands aside immediately. The demon passes by without a single glance at him. He's about to react angrily, but then the other man following behind, goes right through him. The anger dissipates, forming to shock. Someone walked right through him, but he didn't feel that weird sensation when Tyki had done the same to him before.

" _Now Tyki, my dear, sweet little brother."_

"That's Sheryll, Tyki's actual older brother." Road clarifies.

Actual? Hm, if he recalls, Tyki told them that they're actually all adopted.

 _Tyki snorted in disdain at his older brother calling him in such "endearing" terms._

" _Tyki let's not be hasty with our decision! You do realize the Earl wishes for this also?" Sheryll shouts frantically after him, keeping up with his younger brother._

So this Sheryll person is Tyki's blood-related brother? Now that he looks at the two side by side, their appearances are similar in some ways.

" _My answer still remains the same."_

" _Why are you being so difficult?! Lulu Bell is a very fine and elegant young lady! A perfect match for the demons of the Noah Clan, Lust and Pleasure!"_

Marriage?! Lust and pleasure? Just what world is he in? "Are you sure we should be listening, Road? It seems like something private…"

Road puffs her cheeks. "Geez Allen, did you forget that we're in Tyki's memories! This has already happened. We're just spectators."

 _There's no denying that Lulu Bell an elegant, alluring, and ruthless woman, but overall… that's all he could stand about that woman. For the most part, he couldn't understand her way of thinking. Now, everyone in the Noah clan is loyal to the Earl and cares for him. However, Lulu Bell is too extreme and held no interest in anything, but obeying the Earl. It's not that he didn't like Lulu Bell or that they didn't get along. More rather, he didn't socialize her on a regular basis, nor did she attempt to. She's family and she didn't make it her mission to agitated him like some certain people (Sheryll, Road, Wisely, Jasdero and Devit)._

 _Tyki halts to glare at his brother. "Sheryll, we've had this conversation several times and each time I've said_ _ **no**_ _!" After shouting that vicious no, he resumes to retreat to his room to get away from his brother… and the Earl. He doesn't plan to come out for a while, not until this whole notion blows over. If not, then he'll come up with a back up plan… somehow._

 _Sheryll following right behind his heel, "Don't you dare lock yourself in your room young man!"_

 _Tyki scoffs at Sheryll's authoritative tone as if his brother could tell him what to do. "Watch me." As soon as the words left his lips, his feet refuse to take another step. He knew what this meant, losing control of his limbs._

" _What the hell Sheryll?!" He yells frustrated, struggling to move his hands, arms, leg, anything! However, it's pointless and he figures Sheryll's using his invisible strings to manipulate his body. "You're just going to make me stand against the wall until I say yes?!"_

 _Sheryll winces at the tone of his younger brother and coughs. "Yes." It would be useless to sugar coat his actions with Tyki this angry at him. Tyki will one day see it their way and what they plan is in everyone's best interest._

 _He knows his older brother well and for him to resort to such childish action, Sheryll must have been awfully desperate. "I didn't take you to be so petty." Tyki growls._

 _Fitting that the demon of Desire in their clan to have the ability to control objects and people. Though, didn't make it any less annoying._

" _Only because you've forced my hands." Sheryll sighs wearily._

 _Oh real funny._

 _But two could play that game and Tyki uses his "choose" power to phase through the walls. He flashes his brother a smirk and it's too late when Sheryll realizes his mistake in pinning him against the wall. His older brother didn't think about the wall now did he? Choosing to go through the wall effectively disconnect Sheryll's control over him._

" _See ya later, 'my dear, sweet older brother'." His farewell oozes with sarcasm and he loves the shock on Sheryll's face as he ridicules his older brother with his last words._

" _TYKI!" Sheryll practically screeches at the top of his lungs, so loud that it probably shook the demon world. He storms off to command some of their demon minions to bring his younger brother back home. He's beyond frustrated, but he kept his urges in check from beating on one of their demon minions. It's barbaric and below him. Unless, it was Road. Road always did everything in an adorable manner and nicer way; compared to what the twins do in their fit of boredom and Skinn in his fit of rage. Now that he's cooled his head a bit and thought about using his ability on Tyki, he had to admit it was rather immature._

 _He's about to head into his office when he notices Lulu Bell lounging about on one of the many lush and extravagant couches around their home. He inhales sharply and frowns at her lack of assistance. If she had lend a hand somehow then this whole situation would not have gotten out of hand and his younger brother would be here! Not outside throwing a tantrum! "Lulu Bell, I would appreciate if you'd help!"_

 _Lulu Bell's amber eyes flicked up towards him with a bored expression, but went to back to focusing on painting her nails. "I didn't say no."_

 _Sheryll groans and assume she's talking about her opinion on the circumstance. He knows Lulu Bell is a woman of few words, but now seems hardly appropriate. "Lulu Bell…"_

 _Lulu Bell eyes narrows irritated, for a man Sheryll sure could nag like a woman. "As I have clearly stated, I will do whatever the Earl instructs me to do. Tyki, on the other hand is another matter." She waves the back of her hand at him uncaringly to signal she's done with this conversation and resumes to finish applying the last coat to her nails._

 _If Sheryll had been human, he'd already be bald from all the hair tearing he's done today._

The mansion morphs into a forest and they're standing on the ground.

 _Tyki emits an angry growl, the impulse to take out his angry on something or someone was strong. He thought about finding some other demon to fight with, but that increases the chance of him encountering a demon created by the Earl._

 _Demons created by the Earl didn't have much of a conscious, they are ultimately manipulated by the Earl. Everything they saw, heard, and touched, meant the Earl sensed it also. The Earl could monitor them without physically being there. It was… to mildly put it, a pain in the ass._

 _Hard to do anything with the loving patriarch watching over everything they did._

" _Tyki!"_

 _His gaze fell down to the figure calling his name, but he made no effort to respond. He closes his eyes to try and calm down. He needs some alone time and that means he didn't want to see or hear his family. Which is why he's far from home, but still in the demon world sadly, sitting on this tall tree._

" _Tyki!"_

 _She's starting to sound angry and he could just imagine her pouting face, while stomping her foot on the ground._

" _TYKI!"_

 _Her shrill and irritated voice registers close to his ear causing him to lose his balance. Soon he finds himself crashing towards the forest floor. The branches would have ruined his clothes and cut him if he hadn't quickly phased through the them. Though, he couldn't phase through the forest floor and he takes the impact to the ground like a man._

Allen winces. That looks liked it hurt.

 _In the end, his outfit is still ruined and begrudgingly, he stands up. He pats the dirt off of him, fixes his clothes, and when he looks up, his hat is right in front of his face. He snatches his hat and looks unhappily at the culprit. "Road…" When he meant he didn't want to see any of his family, he meant it._

" _Tyki, you silly goose! I was looking all over for you! You know it's dangerous to sit on one of those tall trees, I mean what if you fell?" Road smiles innocently, pretending to not be the one that caused him to fall off the tree. She must have used Lero, the Earl's golem to fly up and scream into his ear._

" _Lord Tyki! You shouldn't be running from your duty!" Lero yells._

"Is that a flying and talking umbrella with a-"

"Yep, that's Lero. The Earl's golem. He's really fun to play with!"

 _After those words, Tyki drowns Lero nagging out until he decided it was real difficult to ignore Lero._

" _Hey! Lord Tyki are listening to me?!"_

" _Loud and clear." He grabs the umbrella, using his power to phase the golem's head halfway into the ground. After he's done, he pats his hands together at a job well done. It's so quiet now. The bottom of Lero is squirming frantically in the air._

Allen didn't know Lero, but he did feel bad for the... umbrella?

 _Road giggles amused, making no attempt or even protesting at what Tyki has done to the golem. However, she puts on a worried expression, there's a reason why she's out here with a furious Tyki. "Hey Tyki…"_

"' _What Road."_

 _Road didn't like how upset Tyki sounded and she particularly didn't like the rift in her family. "Is it really that bad to marry Lulu Bell?"_

 _Tyki face soften, some of his foul mood dissipates and he run a hand through his hair. "I just don't want to, Road." Lulu Bell isn't helping much in this situation, her devotion for the Earl outweighs what she wants. Despite that, he knows for certain she didn't want to either. He couldn't believe he has far more potential to increase the Noah Clan bloodline than his other siblings._

 _Sometimes being beautiful and strong is a curse._

" _I know you, Tyki. That isn't all that's bothering you."_

 _Tyki hates how perceptive Road could be at times. He often forgets that she's the oldest out of all the members. Though who could blame him? Road takes on the appearance of a twelve year year old girl and acts ninety-nine percent of the time like a child. Complete with loving candy, pulling pranks, playing with dolls, and dress up. She's tricked more humans than the amount of candy she's consumed and take his word for it, she eats a lot of candy. He used to wonder when he was younger if Road exploded, would it be blood and guts or candy? "We can't even cross to the human world like we used to without the Earl's permission."_

 _Though, the human exorcist are a part of the issue, they're cracking down on their security and hard. It seems anyone who crosses over are detected immediately._

" _You know Millenni only doing this to protect us." Road smiles at him gently, almost like a mother to a child. He also hates how she could be so motherly at times._

" _Aren't you tired of this war? At first there was a point to it, but now I don't see it."_

" _Tyki…"_

War? Did he hear that right? "What did he mean by-" A loud snap from Tyki interrupts Allen's question and his attention goes back to the conversation. Momentarily, he forgets what he wanted to ask Road.

" _Don't "Tyki" me, Road!" He snaps, but one look at the girl's pained expression stops him. Now he feels a bit awful for making her sad. He ruffles her hair and smiles at her reassuringly. "It's not like I'm going to go against the Earl."_

 _Suddenly, the clouds in the sky begin to form erratically and the lightning booms in chaos. The atmosphere feels suffocating and in the distance symbols are forming._

 _A human is summoning a demon, a link to both words are beginning to form so a demon can cross over._

" _Oh?" Road gazes in the direction where the symbols were, mildly surprise. "It's been awhile since a human decided-" She broke off when she notices that Tyki is no longer next to her, but already halfway to the summon circle. "Hey, Tyki!" She knows what's running through that mind of his and there was nothing she can do. Maybe after a few days of cooling his head, he'll know come back to them._

 _She sighs, placing the palm of her hands against her cheek. "Really, Tyki is such a kid."_

 _Lero finally breaks free and bits and pieces of the ground flew into the air. "WAH LERO! Lady Road! Why didn't you help me?!"_

...

Allen jolts awake and he blinks unaware of where he is. He's sitting at a table, the fork still in his hands and his half eaten breakfast on the table.

"Hey! Shounen, are you alright?" Tyki asks, leaning close to him, but no response. The mood tenses and a murderous aura fills the air. "I swear if he's-"

Wisely doesn't prefer to fight, he'd rather have someone else do it for him or avoid doing it himself. First, it's too much work to go out there and do it himself. Second, it's not fun feeling pain and he gets that enough from own headaches. He's not at all interest in a fight and he nervously raises his hand in defense. "He's alright, just give him a minute!"

Allen glances up to see Tyki, Road, and Wisely at the table. They're back? Or was that all dream and he fell asleep at the table?

"No. It's not a dream."

"I- we… we saw a memory... of you- and..." Allen starts slowly.

Tyki groans and runs a hand through his hair. "Wisely, I'm going to kill you."

"Hey, hey! Let's not make hasty decision here!"

"I second that decision!" Road exclaims and all to happily as they advance towards him.

Allen's eyebrows furrow together, trying to recollect thoughts. Meanwhile, in the background Road and Tyki are chasing Wisely. "So... correct if I'm wrong, but you ran away from home because you didn't want to get married."

Road and Tyki pause in their attempt to murder their own brother to look at him. Wisely took a moment away to stop cowering.

Tyki crosses his arm together and mumbles, reluctantly. "Yea…"

Allen lets out an amused chuckle, he can't believe this demon. This is all so absurdly… human. Running away from home because of a marriage proposal!

"Stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing." Allen is laughing.

"Fine, then stop smiling."

Allen doesn't stop smiling.

Tyki gives him a smug smile. "Alright then, still can smile when you're about to be late for work?"

The smile becomes a frown and Allen's eyes widen when he glances at the clock. He jolts up from his seat causing the table to shake and as if on cue, Tyki catches the fork about to fall on the floor. "How did it get so late?!" He scarfs down his meal and scrambles to work.

Road and Wisely watches in amazement at the speed in which the human is moving. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's got to work." Tyki replies as he cleans the dishes.

"Eh? That's boring." Road pouts. "I wanted to talk to him some more."

"Everything has changed hasn't it?" Wisely nods in thought as he recalls what he's seen on earth.

"Yea, everything's faster, bigger, nastier, sparkly."

"So eloquent my sister."

"Shut it, Wisely!"

Allen rushes to the door and shouts. "Bye, Tyki! Bye Road and Wisely!"

"Bye, Shounen!"

"Bye Allen!"

Wisely waves as he stares at Tyki like he's grown two heads. "You're awfully close to a human."

Tyki pays no attention to that comment and demands. "How did you find me?"

Wisely gives him a chastising shake of the head along with prideful glint in his eyes. "Did you think you could escape from the _Demon-eye Wisely?!_ "

"We found you through snapchat." Road states flatly and effectively deflating Wisely's ego.

The said Demon-eye Wisely glares all five of his eyes at his sister. He pouts like a child whose fun was spoiled. " _Thanks Road_. Though, I have to say that was twin level stupid. If you didn't want to be found you shouldn't post yourself to the world."

"How would you two know-"

"We took a few detours before coming to see you."

"You're lucky the reception in our world sucks."

"Fine." Tyki flings his hands in the air in defeat. He finishes cleaning and soon, it's his turn to head out to work, though not before he warns them. "You two better be gone by the time I come back."

"If we don't?" Wisely challenges, baiting him for a reaction.

Those simple brown eyes glow threateningly golden and the door slams shut loudly, but both aren't fazed by his anger.

Once Tyki is out of hearing range, Wisely squawks, incredulously and he shakes his sister's shoulder. "Hey! Did you see that?! He just threatened me?!"

Road rolls her eyes and elbows Wisely side roughly, earning her a grunt from him. "That was mean, Wisely!"

"Not my fault he's so easy right now and towards a human nonetheless."

"Well it doesn't matter, so stop being mean."

"Hey Road…" Wisely begins. "Did you notice-"

"Yes."

"So shouldn't we… do something?" Road shakes her head and he groans. "It's going to get worse if we wait and you can already sense that he's-!" He doesn't finish his sentence when Road flashes him a knowing smile, one that he hasn't seen in ages. He sucks in air and breathes it out. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Road lifts the window up, ready to leave. "Call it a woman's intuition and besides! Tyki's a big boy, he can handle it!"

 **XXXXXXX**

"What have I done? I left three demons at my apartment." Allen sighs, while squatting down behind the building of his work next to his companion.

"..."

"Well yes, you're right. I did in my haste moment trust Tyki to deal with them. I mean they are his siblings!"

"..."

"Argh! I can't believe last night, I practically confessed that I didn't mind living with a demon!"

"..."

"Yes, I know I should be more concerned on other things that transpired last night than my confession."

"..."

"Don't give me that look!"

"..."

"You'd be amazed to discover that for a demon, he doesn't act very... demon-y?"

"..."

"Okay, yes, that did not make much sense."

"..."

"He's a demon that ran away from home because he didn't want to get married. Sounds like a cheesy tv drama. What's next? He'll fall in a forbidden love with a human girl? How utterly cliche. Cheers that I won't be caught in their romantic escapade!"

"..."

"Thank you being a wonderful listener."

"Meow!" The cat raises its head from the empty bowl and licks its whiskers.

Abruptly, he remembers something from earlier when they had been in Tyki's memories. "What did he mean by war?"

"Meow." The cat flatly cries out.

"I didn't even know there's a war going on, but yes, you're right. A war is a war." He hopes no one is going to get hurt.

The cat's chest puffs up as if preening for being correct.

"And what's behind that door? I think I saw something dark and snake like before she slammed it shut." He pets the cat on the head. "You think it was something dangerous?"

The cat tilts its head, uncertain what the answer is. "Mrrow?"

* * *

I hope it's clear that Wisely used his powers to drag Allen and Road to Tyki's mind in order to show them a memory of why Tyki left in the first place. The doors are part of Tyki's mind. It's suppose to be Tyki's Noah behind that half open door. However, it's described really vaguely. Well, not like I wanted to give his Noah much screen time. So I had to settle for what's there.

By the way, why a cat? Cause I like cats. Feel free to ask me any questions!


	7. Chapter 7

I meant to post this on Christmas and I sort of did... just a tad bit late. But oh well, Merry Christmas to all of you and have a Happy New Year! Also Happy Birthday to Tyki and Allen!

Hey there! Thank you all for reading, favoriting, reviewing, following, bookmark and whatever is on Ao3/fanfiction! I know there have been questions about Neah and Allen, but I don't want to give anything away. All will be revealed... eventually. I hope that when I do, it won't be a disappointment to you readers :)

Still don't hesitate to shoot me questions. Seriously, shoot away at me XD

As always, I'm sorry if I made any grammatical errors!

* * *

Allen doesn't know when his apartment became a gathering place for demons, but it did and he's serving them tea.

There's so many things wrong with that statement that he doesn't even know where to begin.

"I said to not come back!" Tyki grumbles, half exasperated.

Wisely cheekily responds. "Ahem, you said quote, "You two better be gone by the time I come back." To which we did, but you never said anything about not returning another day."

Tyki looked half ready to choke the boy. "Did you two ever think what Allen might say about you two coming?!"

Allen stopped caring a while ago about the demons and was running a to-do list through his head for the week; until he feels all three demon staring at him. "What?"

"See! He doesn't mind." Road flashes Tyki a smug expression.

"Mind what?

"Shounen." Tyki nearly face palms at the boy's lack of awareness. "You're in a room with three demons, you should care a little more."

Allen taps his chin with his finger and nods his head in understanding."You make a point Tyki. Am I going to be living with more demons?"

"Well… no."

"Then, I don't mind as long as they don't cause me trouble unlike someone."

"Shounen, there is no use crying over spilled milk."

"On the contrary, I will if that milk is still edible. Food is food."

Tyki bangs his head on the table. How can the boy being thinking about food when there's potentially dangerous nonhuman beings here? "You're missing the point."

"I didn't realize I had a say, considering I've been living with you for months now."

"Yes, but that's me and you love every minute of it. Meanwhile them, they're different."

"But really, we're not here to drag you back." Wisely clarifies. "Or kill Allen."

"Um... thank you?" Allen is thrilled that no one is going to kill him, but what point is Wisely trying to make?

Tyki breathes out in defeat. " I know that! What I meant is, what are you doing here today?"

Unexpectedly, Road flashes them a feral and excited grin as she pulls something out from her bra.

"Please, don't pull… ahem, things from your chest." Allen covers his eyes with his hand, flushing slightly.

"She doesn't really have anything there so-!" Tyki ducks down in time to miss those incredibly sharp candles aiming towards him.

Allen isn't sure which to react to first. Where did those candles come from? Why do they have a pointed bottoms? How can this little girl sitting across from him emit such a murderous aura? Though, he knew for sure... he now has two candles stuck in his wall and he's glad he's not her target. At least, his white walls don't look too bland now with those candles. "Please, if you want to maim Tyki, do it outside."

"Wow." Tyki replies, dumbfounded. "I don't know how to respond to your touching concern."

"I apologize, but cleaning bloodstains is notoriously hard. I hate to explain to my landlord why there's blood." Allen explains, merely shrugging.

"You really are a strange human." Wisely notes.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Don't think too hard about it."

"What is that, Road?" Tyki asks, changing the subject from the boy to what Road has in her hands.

Road beams, while waving the tickets in her hand eagerly. "This! This is the, the, best place in the world to be! The happiest place on earth!"

Allen raises an eyebrow because this all sounds awfully familiar. It's as if he's heard those words before like some catchy slogan- wait a minute. "You don't mean…"

Wisely nods enthusiastically and joins Road's pitch with same enthusiasm. "Disneyland! Dubbed by you, humans, as the "Happiest Place on Earth!" As if on cue, Road pulls a Disneyland map from her dress and Allen, the gentleman that he is, looks away.

Meanwhile, Tyki eyes widen in surprise and with interest. "I've heard of that place too!"

It's sort of surreal to see these giddy demons in his living room, huddling around the map of an amusement park for children. After all the odd and dangerous events he's been through, how could they be so excited for Disneyland? If he recalls, Tyki said he's a hundred or something or more years old. So that means these two other demons are just as old. Yet, here are these demons completely enchanted with the whole idea of a fairytale. They almost remind him of… children. The shimmer of awe in their eyes and the innocent excitement.

He had always been skeptical as a child, of course given his life experiences. So he was never as enthusiastic as most children were about Disneyland, but he won't deny that there hadn't been a tiny bit of curiosity inside of him. Whether, he wanted to go or not, it didn't matter. They couldn't afford it. He never said a word, but Mana always knew and at the same time, knew how to make up for the lack of everything they had.

"Is it really the Happiest Place on Earth?"

Abruptly, the demons shift their attention towards Allen and interrupts his train of thought. "I'm sorry?"

"Is Disneyland really The Happiest Place on Earth?"

He wants to tell them "no of course it's not", but he didn't want to be the one to break their hearts… their demonic hearts? "Honestly, I don't think I'm the best person to answer that question. I've never been there."

Silence fills the room. Wisely and Road's expressions couldn't be seen by him. This worries him because did he say something wrong?

Road and Wisely explode together incredulous at him causing him to shrink away. "WHAT?!"

"What do you mean "you've never been there"?!"

"How could you not go there?!"

"Don't all you humans go to the Happiest Place on Earth?!"

"There's so many of you there when we first saw it!"

"I know! Crowds and crowds!"

"Well…" Allen raises his hand in defense to calm them down. "I don't have the time with work or school and money to go…"

Road cuts him off with a declaration. "Alright, it's decided! You're going with us!"

"Now wait-!"

"We're going tomorrow." Tyki notes, ignoring the complaints as he reads the dates on the tickets.

"I can't just drop everything and go! I have school tomorrow and work and-!"

"Sure you can, you just drop it and go." Road scoffs.

"That's what I've been telling him!" Tyki exclaims, relieved that someone agrees with him.

Allen groans. Where has he heard this topic about disregarding responsibility? "But-"

"Not buts!" Road huffs, silencing him with a finger to his lips. "We'll be here eight am sharp!"

"But I don't want to go! If you three want to then why drag me along?!"

Without missing a beat, they all chorus together with a determined attitude. "NO,YOU'RE GOING!"

Allen hangs his head helplessly and wonders why they insist on him going? Why won't they listen to him? "I guess I can ask for a vacation from work, but then we won't have enough to pay for the bills next month."

"If we cut the grocery-" Tyki didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Allen calls his name in a sickly sweet and dangerous tone.

 _"Tyki."_

Sirens went off in Tyki's head and he retracts his sentence. "I'm sure we can figure something out …" All he did was just suggest that they could reduce their grocery shopping. There's no need for the boy to sound so… frightening. He's the one that does all the cooking and food shopping anyways. "You can spare one day of not going to school and work?"

"I suppose I could call in sick for work… but what about school? I have a test and a report due that day."

Road sighs in exasperation. "That's it! I'm going to blow the school up, then they'll definitely have to cancel classes!"

"I didn't realize you were going to to take a leaf out Jasdevi book." Wisely raises an eyebrow.

Tyki shakes his head and scolds the girl. "Do that and you'll have exorcists and the Earl swarming here!"

As Road sulks away like a child, Wisely suddenly has an idea. "I think I can get your teachers to cancel their class."

Allen hesitates, almost afraid to know what they're going to do. "How?"

"I know a way." Wisely simply explained. "And stop worrying, no one is going to get hurt."

"Much."

Now Allen is definitely sure he doesn't want Wisely to do whatever he's planning.

"Road, do you want him to go or not?!"

Road presses her lips together and refrains from talking, until they've come up for a plan where Allen can go. "Fine."

"We're just going to gather enough demons to make your teacher's sick or miserable enough that they don't want to have class on Monday."

"You can't just make them sick-!" Allen pauses midway when he feels a menacing aura emit from the little girl.

This said little girl had the most angelic smile plastered on her face and he's never heard anyone threaten him in such a pleasant tone. "Oh Allen, you're such a nice boy. But listen, either you go of your free will or I can force you. I promise you that I won't go easy on you."

Tyki leans over to the boy and whispers. "I would go with the free will."

Allen shoots a glare at Tyki for his "helpful" advice. Seems plans have been made for him. "I only have one request, please do not over do it."

 **XXXXXXX**

"Road, you overdid it." Wisely accuses her as they watch the school frenzy into a panic from their interference. "

"Oops?"

"No "oops," you're the last person I want to hear that from!"

Road crosses her arms together and huffs. "Go big or go home!"

"With what you did at the school, I'm amazed we aren't going home." Wisely scoffs.

Sure enough, class is conveniently cancelled today, but not just class, the entire school is closed today. This is not exactly subtle and the news worries Tyki and Allen. However, there was nothing they could since the deed's been done. As long as no one finds out that demons shut school down because they wanted a human boy to go with them to Disneyland…

Allen deletes the email from the school from his phone and carefully read over the group chat messages. Hopefully his friends don't suspect anything. It's quite odd knowing they are exorcist. They fight demons at the night and go to school, it's as if this came straight out of a fantasy book.

Except this isn't a fantasy and they're all really endangering their lives.

 _Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Allen (4)_

 _Today_

 _Lavi- TIL there is an organism cal Xenophyophore_

 _4:12am_

 _Lavi- Its 1 giant cell, wit multiple nuclei_

 _4:12am_

 _Lavi- They cn grow up to 20cm in width_

 _4:13am_

 _Lavi- How copl is thstv_

 _4:14am_

 _Kanda- Go fuk tp sleep_

 _4:16am_

 _Lavi- WOW :DDDDDD_

 _7:30am_

 _Lavi- NO SCHOOL!_

 _7:31am_

Allen glances at Tyki, who's reading by his shoulder in order to make sure their covers weren't blown. The demon urges him to respond.

 _Allen- Really? Why all of suddenly?_

 _7:31am_

 _Lenalee- I hve no idea I tried asking my brother bt he hasnt said anything._

 _7:31am_

 _Lavi- Who cares NO CLASS!_

 _7:32am_

 _Lavi- GUYz WANT 2 DO SMETHING_

 _7:32am_

 _Kanda- Stay the fck away fron me_

 _7:33am_

 _Lavi- PARTY AT YUU'S PLACE XD!_

 _7:33am_

 _Kanda- Go die_

 _7:34am_

 _Lenalee- Sorry Lavi I have 2 help my brother in case he needs it_

 _7:36am_

 _Allen- I apologize too Lavi, my cousin already invited me to go somewhere._

 _7:37am_

 _Lavi- WHAT T^T_

 _7:37am_

 _Lavi- Wht abtYuu?_

 _7:38am_

 _Kanda has left the group chat_

 _Reinvite Kanda_

 _Lenalee- Ill invite him back later_

 _7:38am_

 _Lenalee- Lavi dont you have something to do for ur grandfather?_

 _7:38am_

 _Lavi- ;-; dobt remnd me_

 _7:39am_

 _Lavi- ;-; dobt wanna do it_

 _7:39am_

 _Lenalee- Youre going to have to do it eventualy. Gtg talk 2 u boys later :)_

 _7:40am_

 _Lavi- LENALDAY!_

 _7:40am_

Lavi- *lENALADy

 _7:40am_

 _Lavi- **LENLADY_

 _7:40am_

Lavi- DAMMN IT AL, MY FNGER R 2 FAT

7:41am

 _Allen- I wish you luck, Lavi. I have to go also. I hope you have a lovely day with_ _your grandfather._

 _7:41am_

 _Lavi- DDDD: leabing me 2?! U guys suk_

 _7:42am_

Allen closes the app and turns off the notifications. If he doesn't then his phone just buzzes nonstop. He's learned that Lavi is quite the texter… it's no wonder Kanda always leaves the chat.

"Are you ready?" Tyki asks, double checking he has everything and that they turned off everything in the house. When he started leaving the house, the boy never stopped to constantly remind him to make sure that nothing was left on in the house. If there was even a increase in the electricity or gas bill, he received an earful.

Allen began to walk out of his room and into the living as he absentmindedly searched through his backpack. "Keys, wallet, a jacket, phon- argh!" Tyki grabs ahold of his hoodie and pulls him back in time where a large heart shaped door appears… right where he had planned to walk. THERE'S A DOOR IN HIS ROOM? HOW HE IS GOING TO EX-

The door opens, flooding the room with a bright light and he shields his face. When he can see, in front of him are Road and Wisely. The door completely gone.

Tyki sighs and releases his grip on the hoodie. "That's Road's way of travelling."

Allen nods in a trance as he stands up, the door was here and then it wasn't. He doesn't question Tyki because it's way too early to make sense of anything magical or whatever it is.

"Allen!" Road greets happily and crushes-hugs around his neck causing the boy to almost lost his balance. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Allen pats her arm lightly, half in greeting and half wanting her to let go so he could breathe a little easier. "Yes, I'm glad I could make it." Truth be told, he didn't have much of a choice with three demons hounding him to go.

Road eagerly jumps up and down. "Hurry up and let's go!" A door appears, again, in the living room.

Allen pauses and points at the door. Does this door come with instructions? "Do we-" But Road forcefully pushes him into that very suspicious door without a chance to understand how ti works. He closes his eyes at the whiteness. He hates this color, the sheer brightness and gentleness of it. It's as if the color is lulling a person to a false sense of security.

Was he just suppose to walk? But walk on what? He can't even feel anything, let alone himself.

How is this a way of travelling?!

Suddenly, a comforting warmth in his right hand dissipates the uneasiness of the unknown and guides him. His legs start to move forward and there's an opening.

Now he's outside of Disneyland. And not in his living room anymore. At a location where there's no one and they would have to walk to get to the gate. There's nothing in his palm, but the only person standing behind to touch his hand... is Tyki.

Allen wasn't able to linger to long on the thought as they make a beeline to the entrance. Perhaps it was good that they got here early, there weren't as many people as he thought there would be. He's heard stories of the ungodly waiting time here and he's sure the girl is anything, but patient.

Thankfully, they got in without any troubles and he notices a large sign: DISNEYLAND! LET THE MEMORIES BEGIN.

It wasn't just Road that couldn't stop commenting in awe at the fantasy and historical design of the park; but all of them were filled with awe at the elaborate designs and structures. Anything that's remotely intriguing, which is hard because that's just about everything at the park, they all wanted to take pictures.

Allen didn't mind taking the photos as long as he was in a group or with someone else. He wasn't too keen on being by himself.

He feels they spend every minute taking pictures and posing; rather than actually going on the rides. He scans through thousands of images from buildings to mascots to the walkways to the gardens and them. Oh, here's a few taken by Wisely, who splendidly captured every moment of Tyki and him trying to stop Road from choking Mickey Mouse to death.

"Oh! There he is! I want a picture with him! Come on boys!"

Without giving any them a chance to react, the girl with her eyes glistening with joy runs after the person in the Goofy costume.

Road's aggressive excitement practically scares whoever is Goody… in fact… she's literally scaring him. It becomes a chasing game between the two, where a little (demon) girl is chasing after a large (human) adult.

"I think you should go get her or we might have another incident." Allen can't believe that the demon girl is chasing after a man in a costume. He felt horrible for the person underneath the suit. Speaking of suit… do they know that there's an actual person inside?

"Road, you're scaring him! Stop chasing after him!" Tyki cries, exasperated and he drags a protesting Wisely to catch up with their sister.

"Why me?!"

Suddenly, a loud splash is heard and two demons halt their footsteps, turning their attention towards the noise. Sure enough, there's Road in front of the fountain and Goofy in the water.

Wisely looks at Tyki and Tyki looks at Wisely.

"Is it too late to say that we don't know her?"

"Too late." Their first time at Disneyland, they already have problem with the authorities.

"I said I was sorry and didn't I get us out of that mess?" Road huffs as she munches on her cotton candy.

"We wouldn't have a mess if you didn't start one." Wisely retorts.

"Now, now, all's well that ends well." Allen remarks, trying to soothe them both in order to not start a squabble. Road effectively played the innocent child role and the crocodile tears card. So the authorities couldn't really charge them or kick them out. They were let off with a slap to the wrist.

"I don't get why he was running from me! All I wanted was a picture with him!" Road whines.

"Road, here's a crazy idea." Tyki starts, sarcastically. " Have you ever thought about how scary you are?"

"Yea, but I wasn't even trying!"

"You don't have to try. You are scary."

Allen doesn't even know why he bothered to hope that this Monday would be another normal day. However, he watches amused at the three demon battling out what to next. They have such a serious expression on their face. They do look like normal siblings arguing.

"Look at that castle! I want to live in castle."

"Road… you have lived in a castle."

"Yea, but not one as cute as that! Think we can change our house to pink?"

"In your dreams."

What he was surprised at was that they waited in line to get in normally, but he found out that they didn't get the tickets like a normal person would. Apparently, Road wanted the tickets as souvenirs and wanted to experience entering Disneyland.

He didn't know much about demons and even though, he's met three, he knows even less than before.

Suddenly a child's voice echoes in the air. "Why is his hair white?"

Allen freezes and for some reason, he starts to feel the stares and the whispers. It's odd, he usually isn't bothered by this sort of thing. In fact, he's learned to accept the reactions he receives from people when they see his out of the ordinary appearance.

So why does the weight of the stares and whispers feel so heavy on him today? Okay, perhaps he's overreacting a tad bit. Ignore it. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have brought a hat or put on a wig, but he didn't really want to say anything to Tyki's siblings and- there's a map in his face.

"I want to go here and ride a tea cup!"

He glances away from the map to Road who smiles at him and he nods. "I'm fine with that, how about you two?"

Tyki shrugs. "I don't think we have a choice when it comes to Road."

Wisely frowns perplexed. "Riding tea cups? Sound intriguing."

Oh, how they knew nothing.

"Please, secure your phones somewhere safe and keep seated in the vehicle at all times."

"So, your friends suspect anything yet?" Tyki asks next to the boy.

Road eyes the wheel in the center with her eyes shining in delight. All they need to do to is spin the center, how much force should she put in?

Allen shakes his head. "They suspect nothing and the school hasn't revealed why they cancelled today."

Their conversation ends there as the ride begins and so does the spin of doom. They had all begun to take part in turning the wheel, but gradually the three boys couldn't keep up with Road. She alone rotates the wheel for three people. They hoped for the teacup to turn slower if they didn't touch the wheel at all, but that didn't work out.

Allen wonders what kind of monstrous strength does Tyki's little sister have?! Then he remembers, she isn't human!

"Stop spinning so hard!" Tyki manages to yell.

While Wisely's face becomes a shade green, mumbling to himself. "I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place!"

"What?! Spin harder?!" Road cackles as she spins the center wheel like a madman. All three boys cling to each other in terror, hoping to survive the ride.

Low guttural moans of regret echoes in the air and the bypasser sending them pitying looks or snickering at them.

Road's hands are on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. " _Boys_."

If Wisely and Tyki aren't busy hugging the trash can, they would have told Road to shut it.

Allen isn't emptying the content in his stomach, instead he's sitting on the bench so the world stops shaking. He's got a good control on his stomach and speaking of stomach, he is a tad bit peckish. He probably shouldn't mention about getting food though, the giant turkey leg he saw when they first came in sounds good right now.

Wisely groans and grips the trashcan like it's his lifeline. "No food. Stop thinking… please."

"Or you could not read my mind?" He imagines eating that turkey leg and the only reply Wisely could give is a low groan.

"Hmm." Road muses innocently as she taps her chin. "What should we ride next?" In other news, what should she do next to make her brothers suffer.

"How about… a trip to the restroom?" Tyki mutters and Wisely agrees, following after him.

"Boring!" Road proclaims, but her brothers are going regardless and she shouts after them. "We'll be in that store!" Tyki flings a half-haphazard wave that he heard her and she drags Allen up from the bench like an eager child. "Come on!"

As soon as they enter, there were stuffed plush animals and figures lined along the shelves. Road couldn't fathom where to begin as the girl squeals in joy. "This is my kind of place!"

Allen watches her dive right into an aisle, momentarily forgetting about him in her excitement. He has to admit, her reaction is kind of adorable. He scans the merchandises, there are just so many dolls and all in different variations.

A golden and round stuff lion cub catches his eyes, reminding him of Timcanpy. If he gets this, would Tim appreciate the similarities between them?

He's not a person who collects these sort of things or even wanted one as a child. Carrying a doll was not practical if he had always been on the go. He had thought it to be childish and a waste of money. Now that he's older? He does find them rather charming, but old habits die hard.

Knowing Tim, he'd just mangle the poor thing and now that he's thought about it, he hasn't seen Tim since Road and Wisely came. It's normal for Tim to fly off every now and then, he always reappears back home to him. He just hopes that Tim hasn't gotten himself eaten by a cat.

When he places the lion cub back on the shelf, he notices there's a large black stain on another stuffed animal. How could anyone not notice that this doll is filthy?

"What is that?" He mutters to himself and curious, he reaches towards it.

Before he even touches the dark blemish, an eye and a smile unexpectedly appears. "AH!" He recoils back in shock with a scream, knocking a stand behind him. The dolls scatter all over the floor and him, blocking his vision momentarily.

"Sir? Are you alright?" A sales clerk rushes towards him, her voice registers in his ear, but he doesn't comprehend what she means.

He simply nods, staring at the spot where he saw that strange thing… but it was gone.

"Sir? Sir?! Are you alright?!" Her voice becomes panic when he doesn't reply and continues staring.

What did he just saw?

"Sir?!"

There's a woman and a crowd around him, he immediately stands up. "Uh, yes...yes! I'm alright. I apologize for the fright." He catches the mess around him and instantly, bends down to pick them up. "Oh! I am terribly sorry for the mess. I don't know what I tripped on, forgive my clumsiness!"

"It's alright, sir. We will clean this up." The young woman smiles politely at him.

He turns to smile back, but when he sees her face, he lets out a cry of alarm and jerks away from the sales clerk.

Bystanders are beginning to look at him, murmuring to each other. "I think we need to call someone." By then, her co-worker was besides her and nodding in agreement.

"Wait!" He manages to cry out to stop her, but the words die on his tongue as he watches in horror at the green, transparent eight legged demon crawling around her head.

A familiar sensation runs down his spine, one that he remembers just a few days ago when he had been at that park. A demon?!

"Allen!"

He's not sure what to make of the thing on the woman's head. Can she not feel it? It's the size of her head and it's just on her head! The bundles of eye in the center of that creature staring at him. It looks absolutely revolting.

"Allen!"

He feels Road pulling him up and the pressure in her hands is surprisingly painful, but the pain is what he needs to snap awake. "I-sorry, I'm sorry."

"Miss, are you sure he's-"

Road cuts her off with crocodile tears. "My brother is okay, he sometimes has panic attacks, but please… he'll be okay."

The hush tones became sympathetic, rather than wondering and judging what was wrong.

"He just needs some fresh air. Come on, Allen." She quickly drags him out of the store, ignoring any comments from the sale clerk.

Allen sits down on the bench and sputters strings of apologies. "I-I- sorry. I don't what overcame me… I just…."

Road emits a sigh like a parent would to a child, who thinks they've done something wrong. "There's nothing to apologize about."

"But I- gah!" There's a blue frog sitting right besides him with menacing, glowing eyes. In fact, he sees small blobs and weird creatures all around the park. Where did all those demons come from?! They weren't there before?! There's a ringing in his ears and unknowingly, the panic rises in him.

Why does his world look so different?

He's about to fall off his seat in shock when Road captures his cheeks, forcefully turning him towards her.

"Allen. Look at me."

He's attempts to look back at the demon next to him, but Road restrains him, their eyes locked.

" _No_. Don't look at it. It doesn't exist."

Doesn't exist?! But it's sitting right there! The feeling of fear starts rise in him as his mind replays the night he had been almost killed by one. "But-!"

"Allen." Her voice is firm. "Breath and repeat after me, it doesn't exist."

He licks his dry lips. "I-i-it doesn't exist."

"Close your eyes and say it. It doesn't exist."

He listens to her and repeats it over and over… like a chant until his body remembers how to steady its pulse and breathing. Gradually, his mind ebbs away the discomfort and finally, she releases her hands on his cheeks. He slowly opening his eyes.

…

…

He stares at his surroundings, taking in everything and he realizes that there's nothing. No more demons floating, crawling, or lurking around the park or on people. It's a picture perfect of families, friends, couples, children playing at Disneyland. He can hear the sounds of life echoing.

He looks up at Road in a daze. "Ho-how did you-mmph!" Her hands reach to stretch his cheeks, interrupting his question. She mercilessly pulls his cheeks and he's begging incoherently for her to stop. When she's satisfied with a job well done, his cheeks are burning and he bet they're red like tomatoes.

"Geez, better?" She smiles at him.

Allen rubs his sore cheeks and chuckles. "Thank you, Road."

Road takes a seat next to him and she gently hums. "Don't notice them. If you see them, remember what it's like not to see them."

"Road…" That's what Tyki had told him.

Suddenly, the girl hops off the bench and cheerfully waves her hand. "Tyki! Wisely! Over here!"

"No dolls, Road? I'm surprised that you didn't buy the entire store." Tyki remarks as he sits down next to Allen.

"I could have." Road hums. "But they would get in the way of our rides. What's in the bag, Wisely?"

Wisely's doesn't respond, but fishes inside the bag with a smirk. "This!" He pulls out a pink hat with white ears attached on top and a veil at the back. A tiara design is embroidered in the front, along with the word "princess" written on the top.

Road is practically bursting with energy and places it on her head. "I love it!"

"I know." Wisely preens and grabs a top hat with mouse ears linked to the sides. "This is Tyki's."

"Aw, Tyki! That's no fun!" Road whines, examining his choice.

Tyki reluctantly slips it on. "The deal was if I could pick it, then I would wear it."

Allen covers his mouth from laughing.

"Laugh it up, Shounen."

"What?! I'm not laughing." The smile on his lips betrays him and he clears his throat. "Honestly, it's perfect." And ridiculous. "On you"

"I can't believe you have to wear these when you come here."

"No, you don't have to wear it."

Road protests. "No, we have to have the ears! It's like, a tradition when you come here, right?!"

Wisely places his own hat on himself, a light green frog face with mouse ears behind the eyes. "Cool, huh? Remind me of Gamako."

"Gama- who? " Allen questions.

"His annoying pet frog." Tyki replies and knowing what they boy will ask next, he adds. "And yes, it's a demon frog." How could anything from the demon world be normal in the human world? The two worlds don't operate the same way.

"He's not annoying! He much cooler than your butterflies!"

"Butterflies?" Allen eyes widen in interest and he turns to Tyki for answers, but the man looks away. He didn't expect the demon to like something as fragile and fleeting as the butterfly.

" _Yes butterflies_." Instead of explaining more about the topic, Tyki roughly puts a hat on top of Allen's head to shut him up causing the boy to cry out a string of protest.

Allen adjusts the hat- no, it's too hard to be similar to theirs, but there's still the signature mouse ears. It's soft and flexible with a long knitting of red, white, black, and yellow hanging off to the side. The ends have tiny white gloves.

"A mickey mouse beanie." Wisely reveals for him.

"I've decided! We're going to "It's a Small World!" Road declares and she makes a break for it without waiting for any of the boys to debate on her decision.

"Road! Don't go running off!" Tyki cries after her like some parent.

"She'll be fine." Wisely reassures him and begins going after her.

Allen stands to go after them, but Tyki reaches for his arm.

"Hey Shounen."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." Allen is a bit surprise at how perceptive he is right now. "Come on, I'm sure you don't want Road to find a way to get us kicked out?"

Soon they found out how much they did want to get kicked out of the next ride they're going to.

 _It's a small world, it's a small world_

 _It's a small world, it's a small world_

 _It's a world of laughter, a world of tears_

 _It's a world of hope and a world of fears_

 _There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware_

 _It's a small world after all_

"How is this fun?" Tyki asks. "This is torture."

"I don't know, but I rather like it." Allen shrugs, humming along to the cheerful and catchy tone.

"It sounds demonic and coming from me, that means something."

"Not just sound, but the dolls look demonic." Wisely adds. "It reminds me of Road's dolls."

"Aw, thanks!" Road giggles.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Are you humming too, Tyki?"

Tyki merely groans in exasperation and slides his hand down his face. "This is an evil song."

"If you don't like it Tyki then get off!" Road huffs, shaking the boat causing them to grab the sides. "You're ruining the mood!"

"I'd love to, but there's a bit of problem. We're on a boat surrounded by water."

"So? You're a demon." She rocks the boat bit with a hum. "This ride is a lot boring than I thought."

"ROAD!"

"Geez, it's just a little water."

"It's never just a little with you, Road."

Before they knew it, time flew right by them as if they hadn't even explored the vast theme park or played enough games. However, the darkening of the sky, the bags in their hands, belly full of food, and the weariness setting in indicated otherwise. To end their trip, they plan to watch the fireworks display.

"Come on! They're about to start soon and we need to find the best spot!"

Allen yawns, tiredly and covers his mouth, mumbling an apology. "Pardon me."

"I know, Road can be a handful. Sorry about it." Tyki sighs as she bolts into the crowd.

"It's not that." Allen chuckles and slightly surprise at the apology, so he lightly elbows Tyki. "Your sister isn't that terrible."

"Oh sweet human child, you know nothing."

Allen frowns scanning his surrounding, not really listening to Tyki complain about Road. "Um, Tyki. I think we lost Road and Wisely."

"Oh no. What a shame." Tyki replies sarcastically and he stands by a railing to wait for the parade at the river accompanied by the fireworks.

"You should be concerned. We do need them to take us home." Allen scolds, but joins him. He doesn't need to get lost and not because he has bad sense of directions. He doesn't want Tyki to get lost.

"Then we'll walk home and sight see. I'll even carry you again."

Allen rolls his eyes at the grin on the demon's face. "I think I'll go find her."

"Whoa, Shounen!" Tyki steps in front of Allen with an alarmed gasp. "I'm not losing you in this amusement park!" God forbid he loses Allen in a place large enough to be its own country.

"I am not a child!" He's fifteen for god sake. A hard working adult in society.

"I didn't say that. Just, we should stick together, so instead of more people being lost, we'll only have two."

"In other words, you don't want to search for your siblings?"

"It's not that I don't want to." Okay, Tyki maybe bending the truth a bit here. A whole day with those two, especially Road, dragging him around is a nightmare. "It's more of that... they have a better chance of finding us then we do of them." Allen opens his mouth to retort, but closes it when Tyki adds. "Unless, Wisely and Road's demon power weren't enough to show you how capable they are."

"You have a… point. They are much more capable than you."

"Exactly-did you just insult me?"

"If that's how you want to see it." Without another word Allen places his elbows on the railing and gazes at the castle reflecting in the waters. Next to him, there's a man and a woman with their hands clasped together, their golden bands shining in the night. This reminds him… Tyki is running away from them or more specifically the marriage between him and the woman, Lulu Bell.

A strong desire builds in him to know why Tyki is getting married in the first place. From what he saw, his fiance seems to be too horrible and maybe Tyki is being melodramatic about it all.

Still... is that enough reason to run away?

The question rolls off his tongue as his mind persuades him that he has the right to know. The right to know why Tyki ran away and changed his days from normal to paranormal. It has nothing to do with the idea that Tyki is engaged and eventually, the demon must go back to her.

"If I may ask…

"No you can't. Not with that that polite tone."

Allen rolls his eyes at the teasing tone. "Here I try to be nice and you don't even want it. Are you by any chance a masochist?"

Tyki winks at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"No. No, I don't." _Maybe_. Allen mentally slaps himself for that unconscious slip in his mind and he clears his throat. "Why go through all this?"

"All of what?"

"This!" Allen repeats, oh so specifically as if Tyki could read his mind. "Is getting married that terrifying for you?"

"Me? Terrified? Is it hard to believe if I say, I just don't want to get married and especially, not to Lulu Bell."

Why did he feel so relieved to hear Tyki declare he doesn't want the marriage? It isn't his business to pry, so why is his mouth running off?

"You don't like her?" Allen hopes Tyki won't answer and instead, change the topic or say outright that it isn't his place to know. After all, it's none of concern about why Tyki doesn't want the marriage.

Tyki doesn't do what Allen hopes, in fact, the demon doesn't seem to mind. He think that's just as worse because he doesn't know what Tyki is thinking when he's asking such things. "It's not that I don't. She's more of a sister to me."

"Why can't someone else just marrying her?"

"I don't know. I sort of tuned them out after hearing, I have the best potential. You know Lust and Pleasure, that whole spiel."

"Potential for what?"

"You know."

"I know what?"

Tyki flashes him an odd look. "You know what happens after marriage."

"You know wha- oh. Having children?"

"Bingo."

"You never mentioned demons could make other demons."

Tyki shrugs his shoulder. "I forgot. The last demon that was actually born between demon parents was thousands and thousands of years ago."

"That long?!"

"Demons have very low fertility rates. So it's not a reliable method to add demons to your clan."

"So why bother to try?"

"Because if you do, your offspring will be powerful. So it's worth trying to have two powerful demon to try to produce an even more powerful offspring. But it has to be someone from the same clan as you."

"I see." Allen can't help, but feel sentimental as he thinks about how he'll face the eventual departure. Tyki has drastically changed his life and he tried to not get attached.

"What are you planning to do? You can't hide forever."

Tyki pulls out a cigarette, hoping no security comes to tell him to put it out, but he is getting some disapproving glances. Not that he cares. "I know." A wisp of smoke disappears into the night air.

The somber tone doesn't fit him, Allen thinks. It shows just how powerless the demon is; despite the overwhelming force and fear he's seen from him.

Tyki will return to his engagement and leave him. He really hopes this isn't some cheesy drama show like he had joked.

"Thanks for amusing us and coming."

Allen is taken back at the sudden turn of topic, but did he expect any less from the demon? Tyki may not be a master at poker, but the demon did know when to play his cards. Turning over one card for another. It's frustrating and sneaky at how Tyki can change topics.

Though, he's one to talk, after all he's not any better, always playing life with a poker face.

"You don't have to thank me..." Why is he starting to feel disappointed? "How about you? Did you find Disneyland as magical as you expected?"

"It's fun, but the waiting and all the kids and parents. It sort of dampened my expectations."

Speaking of expectations…

"But I don't plan on going back and I'm not accepting the engagement".

However, Allen didn't finish his thoughts when Tyki's words suddenly ring in the air causing him to turn to the demon with a shock expression.

"What? You think I'm going to give up like that?"

Just one glance at the confident smirk on Tyki's face, Allen can feel his cheeks heat up and he tries to keep his attention on the water, but he couldn't seem to lift his eyes off of the curves of his jaw and- is he really gawking at the demon?!

"Don't tell me you've fallen for my charms?"

No, Tyki can't be right. He didn't… did he? In order to hide his uncertainty, he vehemently denies it all in front of him. "Don't be a blimey idiot. If I didn't when we first met, then certainly not now!" He does his best tries to not sound embarrassed, but angry. He swerves his head towards the river with his arms against his chest.

"..."

"..."

Tyki sighs. "Don't be mad, Shounen. I was joking, come on, the show is about to start."

There's a hint of regret in Tyki's voice and he wonders if he went overboard. After all, he wasn't truly mad.

Allen releases the tension in his posture and shakes his head. "I'm not mad… I'm sorry. I may be a bit tired for your jokes."

"We did force you to come and do a lot of things. We can go home now if you're tired."

"You didn't force me to do anything." It's not a lie. He did enjoy himself today and just like that sign said, he did make a lot of memories with them. God, he hopes that his cheeks aren't red as he blurts. "I had a lot of fun today!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you anymore than we did today. I'm sure Road will understand-"

"No!" Allen shouts after him and without thinking, he grabs ahold of Tyki's hand into his own. There's a startled expression on the demon's face from his action that fades to concern. "I want to see the fireworks!"

 _With you._

In the background, dazzling colors of light splashes the air along with the whistles and explosions reverberating in the air.

Suddenly, they're bewitched by the show and leave behind reality for this one moment between just Allen Walker and Tyki Mikk.

Tyki ruffles his hair and an automatic protest with a slap of the hand follows. It's not that he hates Tyki touching his hair, but he's just stubborn to admit that he does find strange semblance of comfort when the demon does that. He really doesn't prefer to compliment the demon and feed that ego.

"I'm glad."

They didn't let go of each other hands through the whole show.

 **XXXXXXX**

The fireworks is definitely a sight to behold, so why is he so fixated on Allen during the event?

There's that rare moment where the boy's lips stretches naturally from ear to ear and the childish glimmer in those usual jaded eyes. There's the warmth seeping through his hand from the boy.

Allen must be focused on the show because if the boy was aware, he would have shook him off by now.

The question becomes: Why hasn't he let go?

 _Simple. He doesn't want to._

This is where the conflict appears.

Tyki can't pinpoint when or what warped his attitudes of amusement and indifference? When he started being concerned for the boy's health? He had explained that was for his own benefit, he can't have his host die while he's on earth. When he pushed away all the troublesome issues? He told himself that it was to make his situation easier. When he spent more time with other humans? That was to kill time and because he appreciated human company. When he conversed with Allen? He convinced himself that he was bored and curious of this human. When he saved Allen from another demon? He debated that it would be troublesome to find another person to form a contract.

When he apologize that day? He wants to say…he wants to say…

In the end, they all sound like excuses to him.

A demon and a human? The ending won't be a happy one that's for sure. So he should spend an eternity refusing to acknowledge the familiar feelings bubbling inside him, but he won't.

Because he can't. It's not in his personality. He's selfish like that.

Even if this relationship is doomed from the start.

There's an odd joy that he feels being near certain humans, especially this boy. He cares for someone other than his family members; which is a change from his long life. He admires the strength and perseverance in the boy; despite being so broken. The contradictory personality of Allen Walker from innocent to being so devilish in single moment.

 _"Don't tell me you've fallen for my charms?"_ Rather than the human boy falling for his charms, he's the one that seems to be captivated by the human boy.

That when Tyki realized something. _'Ah. Maybe the Earl was right, being in the human world is bad for them.'_

 **XXXXXXX**

It's a warm and peaceful afternoon for Tyki. In fact, it couldn't have been any better as he sits in the apartment alone, watching television and sipping his coffee.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

 _'That must be the sound of the birds. Ignore it.'_ Tyki thinks to himself as he turns the volume up.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

...

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR US TYKI!"

Aaaaannnnd he wished it would have stayed that way.

Tyki grimaces as he walks over to the window. Load and behold, there's the familiar face of his two most beloved family members, Road and Wisely.

"Well? Aren't you going to let us in?" Road huffs, muffled behind the glass.

Tyki rubs his chin, contemplating and weighing his options out. "I could…"

"Haha, very funny Tyki."

On one side, if he let them then he can kiss his alone time good bye. On the other hand, they'll make more of a fuss and break something. Allen would be blaming him, despite that he wasn't the one breaking anything.

He emits a sigh and reluctantly opens the window. "We have a door, next time try to use it."

"I told you so." Wisely grumbles.

"Door? You barely used the door back home, Tyki!" Road grumbles and searches the apartment. "Where's Allen?!"

"Grocery shopping."

"Will he be back soon?"

"Depends. What do you want." Tyki eyes her suspiciously.

"Didn't we say that we aren't here to kill him or anything?!" Road rolls her eyes.

"We came to show you the pictures we developed from our trip!" Wisely grins as he empties the envelope filled with photos onto the coffee table. One couldn't even see the surface of the table due to the sheer amount of pictures they took.

"Here's the one where Wisely fell off the boat!"

"Fell off?! You were the one that pushed me off!" Wisely objects, reaching for the photo.

"I did not push you!"

As the two bickers, Tyki looks through every photo he picks up from the table and he recalls every good and bad memories from their day at the amusement park.

However, the smile on his doesn't last long when he sees a particular picture and his eyes widen with shock. "Road!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! Did you purposely take this one?!" Tyki shoves the photo in front of her face and his other hand pushing a curious Wisely away.

"Which picture?! I want to know!" Wisely complains as he tries to see.

Road flashes him a delightful smile. "On purpose? Of course, not! I just happened to be there and snapped the camera!"

"I'm keeping this." Tyki murmurs, trying his best not to sound flustered.

"Tyki, are you embarrassed?!" Road gasps, feigning shock.

"NO!" Tyki practically shouts at her in denial, suddenly Wisely snatches the photo. "HEY!"

Wisely catches only a glimpse before Tyki grabs it away, but the glimpse is enough for Wisely to see it all. "I guess you can keep that copy."

"Copy?!"

"We have the camera. So we can see that image whenever we want!"

"Road. Tell me where the camera is?!"

"Never!" Road giggles like a maniac as she manages to swiftly take the copy from his pocket. This time she decides to use the door in order to run out of the apartment.

"ROAD!" Tyki yells, exasperated and chases after her.

As if on cue, Allen is walking up the stairs of his apartment and he sees Road, cheerful as alway. "Hi Allen!" Road greets, while she dashes past him with Tyki hot on her heels.

Allen is so very confused as the two shoot down the stairs, but nonetheless he greets her back. "I hope they don't get hurt or worse, cause any trouble." He'd go stop them, but he has his hands full of groceries. What can he say? Priorities.

"Hey!" Wisely waves him over, excitedly. "Here are all the pictures we took at Disneyland!"

Allen places the bag down and walks over to the mountain of photos. "Did we really take this much pictures?" He asks, half frightened and half amazed at their enthusiasm that day with the camera.

Wisely nods.

"We did have a lot of fun, didn't we?" Allen smiles as he stares fondly at an image of them together with their Disney hats. Then he realizes something. "Hey, Wisely."

"Yea?"

"What happened with Tyki and Road?"

Wisely shrugs, nonchalantly. "Just Road took an embarrassing picture of Tyki, while at Disneyland."

"Embarrassing? Now I want to see it."

Little did Allen know, that photo was him and Tyki with their hands clasped together while the fireworks showered in the air.

* * *

Forgive me if my details about Disneyland isn't up to date because the last I went was a long time ago. I really wanted to put in Disneyland. I always imagined Disneyland being one of those confusing human places.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the support and reading! I don't abandon my works (a writer's death sentence); rather I've been busy with life and Gintama… Sorry!

Please forgive any grammatical mistakes I didn't catch OTL (and the shortness of this chapter)

* * *

The desert is a mysterious place with its barren landscape and hostile environment. Yet, in this abandoned and harsh area, there are signs of life that have managed to survive. There grows the occasional plants and lizard or creepy crawlers that emerge from the shadows. However, when the sun sets and the night grows cool, the darkness casts away what little signs of life the desert had to offer.

So it's amazing to find anything or anyone in the middle of what seems like nowhere; besides the moon and dirt.

On the side of the dirt road at an obscure location, there is a rundown building with only two or three cars parked outside. The building is caked with dust and the color of the pain had long chipped away. The only colors that remained were the graffiti that decorated random spots of the walls with art and vulgar words. The front of the entrance has a large neon light sign, flashing brightly, trying to beckon men to enter:

GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS!

Quite convincing.

He wasn't very surprised that this is the place where they're supposed to meet. Well anyways, it took a lot to surprise him now at his age and he doesn't even know why the man tries to. He didn't approve too much, but sometimes circumstances places him in situation where his approval didn't mean much. He just wished the building could be painted better and had more plants surrounding the area.

Speaking of plants, perhaps, he'll stop by a florist and buy his son something.

The ambiance inside was mellow and dim as they watch a women dance on stage. There were very few customers as the music buzzed in the background.

No one pays attention to the old man at a strip club because there are worse things in life to imagine about.

He takes a seat near the corner of a booth and brings out his sketchbook from his bag. He plans to work on his drawing as he waits, but within minutes a woman hands him a drink.

"The man behind you bought you it. Would you like anything else?" She smiles at him, suggestively with her plump and red lips.

"I'm good, thank you young lady." He smiles politely and doesn't touch the cup. This drink was going to go to waste, he needed to drive home without being hindered by anything. It was a very long drive here.

She's persistent and leans towards him with her hips. "But you'll be better with me."

"Hey, scram." A new voice spoke up from the booth behind him, but he didn't need to see who it was. He knew the man behind him. The man is the reason why he's here today at this strip club. "Can't you see he's not interested?"

He doesn't pay attention to the rest of their argument, but he does hear a loud resounding slap ringing in the air.

The wrinkles on her face were apparent when she frowns and turns on her heels without another word.

"May I advise you on how to turn down a lady?"

"You? Advise? Women? Those three words should never be coming from you."

"You know, owing you a favor is quite a lot of work." He mumbled absentmindedly as he finishes a sketch of a scene by memory.

"I guess you'll think twice about forcing me to work."

"Force? My, you have quite the memory, don't you?"

"What? You want to back out now?"

"No, no. I did ask you for a favor and I promised I would return it. I just didn't expect such an arduous task from you."

"You reap what you sow."

A proverb that they're both intimate with.

"Really, you should be thinking of my age."

"You're still breathing, aren't you?"

"You know he's doing fine."

"I didn't ask."

"You didn't have too."

"Hmpf. I don't care." He hears the glass clink, roughly against the table.

"So you say, Mary." He doesn't really believe the aloof character that his acquaintance is trying to put on. "So you say."

"Is he also holding up his part of the bargain?"

"You mean Kamui? Yes, yes. You've become quite a worrier over these years. You'll start to get wrinkles on that face you love so much."

"Can it, old man."

"Yes, we are two old men aren't we?"

"Are you going senile? When I said old man, I mean you. I'm still in the prime of my life."

This wasn't a warm reunion between two old friends at all, but a secret meeting and a follow up on the agreement they made in the past. "Ah! Before I forget. I did sense something from the boy, but I might be imagining it. After all, I'm not as young as I use to be."

"I hope you know there is little both of us can do."

...

...

The lack of silence causes him to turn to the booth behind him, but there's no one in there anymore. He knows his words were heard. For now, he'll turn a blind eye.

"Hmm, now then." Tiedoll mutters as he finishes the final touches of his drawing and flips the pages shut. "I better find someone willing to be a model for my art class tomorrow."


End file.
